The Afterlife
by XLeahClearwaterX
Summary: Edward and Bella's life after Breaking Dawn
1. The Beginning

****Hope you guys enjoy this story! I hope you guys like it!****

**

* * *

**

"Are you still worried, Bella, love?" The question was very obvious, knowing that it would take more than a mere hunting trip to calm the nerves of my wife. Tomorrow she would "start high school" and be a part of our family's lie. She would pretend to be a freshman with Alice, Jasper, and I. We had taken our time deciding when would be a good time for Bella to start our charade, and everyone had agreed that she had more than enough self control for the bluff.

There was no hint of lying in her eyes, she was trying to be as truthful as possible to me when we were talking about this serious of a subject. "I'm starting to feel less anxious. Jasper probably has something to do with it, so I'll let you know." Of course, I didn't expect anything less of her. Why wouldn't she be nervous about beginning high school tomorrow with unknown students who smelled delicious to our kind?

"You'll do fine, Bella. I can see that." _Leave it to Bella to be nervous even when she's indestructible_.Alice reassured her, "Edward will be with you every second. There is no need to get worked up over nothing."

Bella smiled briefly at Alice and then turned her attention to our daughter. Renesmee was just around eight months, but had the appearance of a four or five year old. She spoke more frequently, now that there were no worries ahead of us - no vampires trying to attack our family, no suspicious humans - she could be a carefree toddler with her immediate family.

"I'll miss you, Mommy," Renesmee spoke and it was as if bells rang all around us. She put her hand on Bella's forehead. Ignoring the thoughts of my other family members, my concentration went to my beautiful daughter. My head was soon filled with many pictures - the first time Renesmee had seen her mother, being in her mother's hands for the first time, the smile on her parent's faces after facing the Volturi, and dozens more of her loving family

"I'll miss you more," Bella lightly kissed Renesmee's forehead. She then looked around at the rest of us - Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett and I - and took off back to the house.

It had taken Renesmee all of two times to get used to the speed of Bella and I - being in our arms as we ran full speed while hunting. It now appeared merely as a game to her now. _Faster! Faster! _She chanted in her head.

"Remember the essentials, of course," Esme instructed Bella, "Breathe in and out constantly and fidget, and especially remember to be slow; the last thing we need is to be under suspicion just after the first day of school." _I don't know why Jasper is making me go over this. We all know Bella is an angel. _

Jasper had insisted on making absolutely sure Bella was ready to be human for the day. Most of the night had been devoted to this topic, and everyone but him seemed to be rather bored with it.

_Wouldn't surprise me if she killed one or two_, he thought to himself. I tried to ignore Jasper's thoughts on this subject at all cost, knowing he was just hoping he wouldn't be the only one with trouble as a newborn.

"Oh, and be sure to hide the body after you take the blood," Emmett joked. _I say she'll have one before lunch. Wouldn't take much to get a guy alone with her. _

"Very funny, Emmett. I'll remember that," Bella meant to at least try and laugh at Emmett, but she was too nervous to be in a joking mood now. In just a matter of hours, we would be at our new high school surrounded by humans. I wondered for a brief second what would happen if she did find someone particularly appealing, but diminished the thought, knowing she would never do that.

_Should I calm her down? _Jasper asked in his head. Lately, his ability to relax and clam us had come in handy.

I nodded slightly, making sure no one but Jasper saw the movement.

_Maybe she should've thought about testing herself around other humans before putting us in danger,_ Rosalie shallowly thought, as always. I tried to ignore her thoughts the best I could, but lately I had just come too accustomed to her "voice".

It went on like this for a few hours more, sitting at the table in the dining room we rarely used. I was so absorbed in the thoughts of my family - with one exception - that I wouldn't have remembered about school unless Alice had stood up to get her props. "School starts in half an hour! We wouldn't want to be late on our first day!" She sang as she danced around the room gathering her books and backpack; otherwise known as props.

At that, the rest of us got up, grabbing our props as well, told our "parents" goodbye, and headed out to the garage.

For most of us, the first day was always the most fun. We usually tried to make the most of it, sure that no one would get suspicious just by seeing our cars. Emmett and Rosalie hopped in Emmett's maroon H3 Hummer - Emmett driving, of course, Alice got in the driver's seat of her yellow Porsche with Jasper beside her, and I got in the driver's seat of Bella's Ferrari, wanting to drive her for once.

As the doors of the garage opened, the three cars raced down the long driveway and kept going until we hit the freeway. The more witnesses, the slower we had to go.

As we hit the first red light of our trip, I could feel eyes staring down my back-as well as my wife's back - and more and more hearts beating.

"Are you okay? Do we need to stop? Go home?"

Bella gave me her stare she had picked up from Jacob. The stare that told me to stop worrying because I was probably being ridiculous.

"What's on your mind?"

She sighed, knowing she was far too easy to read. "I was just thinking… my first day at Forks. I saw you five and it was like nothing I've ever seen, angels sent from heaven. I'm just trying to imagine me in that picture of angels."

For the first time in a while, I wanted to know exactly what she was thinking. Was this really what was bothering her? Would she tell me if there was something more? "You were always an angel. No one will be able to stop looking at you-not like that's a first. I'll probably have some stiff competition today, Miss Sawn."

I knew calling her by her maiden name would push her farther over the edge than she needed to be, but even though we'd gone over everything hundreds of times, I felt the need to remind her that at school she was not a married vampire.

"You know I hate it when you call me that." She sighed, getting back on with the conversation, "How will I know if people don't believe me? Will I be as convincing a vampire as you?"

I smiled. "The last time I pretended to be human, someone found out." She smiled at that, and I was glad to be her little ray of light on a dark day like this for her. "You'll do great, as always. Alice will be watching for your future, I'll be listening… it will be fine."

As I finished my sentence, we were in the parking lot for Barrow High School. In the beginning, Carlisle had thought being in the same state with another vampire coven would cause too much attention, but he decided against the idea, knowing that both covens were strictly "vegetarians".

The students began eagerly entering the parking lot after a few minutes. We waited until we couldn't put off getting out any longer. The amount of humans starring was more than I would have expected, for a small school like this. "You ready?" I asked, taking Bella's hand and kissing it.

"Let's get this over with."

The six of us stepped out together, at the same time. We intentionally shut the doors a little louder than needed, making people look at us. We all found joy in being the center of attention for the first few weeks of school, knowing there would be ridiculous rumors floating around soon enough, anyway.

The three flashy cars were parked side-by-side, flaunting attention. As the six of us got out, we walked toward the school, forming a "v" with our soul mates. At the same time, Bella took my hand, Alice took Jasper's, and Rosalie took Emmett's. Bella looked up at me, and I looked back down to her. Our gazes met for just a short moment, and was interrupted by our kissing. She wasn't hesitant about her strength any longer, knowing how to control it.

By this time, the entire student body had stopped what they were doing to watch the new kids. It was the middle of the semester, so it wasn't like anyone had really been expecting us.

All of the students, including a few teachers, stared at us, not even attempting to be polite about it and look away as we met their gaze.

_This will probably be the best year yet,_ Emmett thought and fantasized what lunch was going to be like.

As we walked less gracefully as we would've at home, the entire crowd of humans made a path just for us. This was to be expected - people always felt the need to stay away from us, except for this beautiful vampire huddled in my chest.

I quickly went around, listening to the thoughts of my soon-to-be classmates. It had become a habit of mine, making sure no one got suspicious.

_Check out those sweet rides. Whoa! Is that a Ferrari?_

_The blonde is gorgeous. She's probably a super model. _I grimaced, hating when people thought of Rosalie that way.

_That black haired guy is huge! He looks like a pro-wrestler. _

_The bronze-haired boy is definitely the hottest of them all. _I didn't react much to that comment; I'd heard it before.

_That one looks like he's in pain. _I didn't stop to decipher this comment, knowing who this student was talking about. Jasper took in the emotions around him, which was bound to cause some weird emotion to show on his face.

_Who is _she_? She's smoking! Too bad, she looks like she's with the bronze-haired kid. Maybe they're just friends… I'll ask her out sometime…_This thought stopped me as soon as I realized who was the center of this boy's thoughts. If he knew what he was getting himself into - a married vampire with a child who wanted to kill humans just because of their taste - he would've stopped dead in his tracks. I hoped this wasn't a new Mike Newton.

"What are they saying?" Bella whispered in my ear, too low for anyone to hear, except for the four other nearby vampires.

"As I expected, you are the spotlight of the school already!" This shouldn't have shocked me the way it did. I knew from day one that Bella was special - I didn't deserve her - but for some odd reason, she had chosen me above the rest.

She didn't answer. We now approached the office and she was probably nervous about sounding human around actual humans.

"Hello, what can I do for you?" The secretary, Ms. Dangerfield asked as we stepped in the door. _Where did they come from? Did I hear the door open? _She took a second to actually look at us. _Oh my. Where did these kids come from? _

"We're new students. Our first day is today," Alice said, her voice cheerful and happy. She was the spokesperson for the Cullens, being the most charming of us all.

"Oh. Er… you'll need to fill out a few of these forms. Once you're done, I'll get your schedules printed out and you'll be on your way." She smiled. _They look more like college kids. No super models. I'll need to get the full story on them soon… _

She handed a pile of forms to Alice, and Alice distributed them to everyone. As I took the form, it took me all of five seconds to read through it. Just some background questions that were mandatory before heading off to our classes.

In just a few minutes, after we'd slowly filled out the forms, we were handed our schedules. Alice had already seen what classes we were going to have, but we needed to seem interested. Bella and I left the office, hand-in-hand - our family following close behind - and headed off to American History.

Emmett and Rosalie departed from us without a word, heading off to their higher level classes. _Keep her safe. See you at lunch_, Emmett thought and was then out of sight.

We walked slowly down the hall. I could feel Bella getting more and more anxious after Alice and Jasper left. Soon after they departed from us, we found the American History room. Being sidetracked in the office had taken some time; class had started a few minutes before. I should've thought ahead and gotten to school earlier so Bella would feel more comfortable. I would remember that next time.

As I reached my hand for the door, Bella squeezed my hand tighter and took a necessary breath in case she would need to introduce herself.

The room went quiet as we entered it. Even the teacher stopped in the middle of his conversation to see the cause of the disruption.

_Yes! The hot chick is in my class! _

_Good way to start the day… _a girl thought as she saw me enter.

_I think she's prettier than me! _The girls at this school obviously didn't like competition.

"Yes…" The teacher, Mr. Ramis, said, expecting me to fill him in.

"We're new students. Today is our first day. My name is Edward Cullen."

I nudged Bella slightly, no one would see this movement, so that she would know to introduce herself. "I'm Bella- Swan." She hesitated before saying Swan, not used to using her maiden name.

"Welcome to Barrow. I'm Mr. Ramis. Do you mind telling us a little about yourself?"

I stepped slightly to the right so that I would be closer to the center of the room. Bella did not let go of my hand, she held it closer to her side. "I'm Edward. I was adopted when I was very young, as well as the rest of my siblings." I motioned my hand to her, letting everyone know we were both adopted. "We moved here from Forks, Washington. I like to read and camp outside in my spare time." I smiled at that, knowing there were a couple of other things I liked to do in my spare time, but couldn't mention.

"Thank you, Edward," Mr. Ramis said. He then motioned his hand to Bella, telling her to start.

"I'm Bella Swan. As Edward said, I was adopted a few years ago." Her voice started to crack, so she paused for a second. "I like to read and hang out with my siblings." Her voice got softer and I knew that if she was human, she would've blushed.

_Is it _legal _to be _with_ someone you live with? _

_There's more of them? _This one obviously hadn't seen us all in the parking lot this morning.

"Thank you. You may sit down. There are a few seats open in the back."

We walked quietly toward the back of the classroom, still holding hands. I ignored the staring eyes and whispers, as if I couldn't hear them even if I tried.

There were two seats in the back that were open and side-by-side. I sat in the left one, and Bella sat on the right. The last thing she wanted to do was let go of my hand, but she did so reluctantly.

"Did I do okay?" She asked very quietly.

"Absolutely fine. A couple of them are wondering if we are together or not. Nothing we need to worry about."

She smiled. Probably at the thought of them wondering if we were together.

The class went on in silence. Mr. Ramis was giving a lecture, so there was no reason to have to answer questions or pay too close attention. Just listening to the thoughts of the students in the room entertained me for the entire hour.

Algebra II was the same as American History. The teacher, Ms. Moore, was going over a test from the previous week, so there was no reason to even pay attention there. Her thoughts, as well as the student's, were the same as in the class before. We stood up and said the same things about ourselves and everyone wondered the same things.

School seemed a lot different this year than any of the others; probably because I had my soul mate with me, and everyone seemed to be very aware of her. But it was surprisingly difficult for me to remember that we were at school, with humans, and I needed to talk like a human. "PE shouldn't be too hard for you now. Vampires are exceptional in the athletic department."

"Yeah, because I haven't noticed that before!" Bella joked. I was happy to see that she was finally easing up, and becoming more comfortable around humans.

"Oh no! Dammit!" she started yelling.

"What is it?"

"I can't go! I _won't_!"

"What are you talking about, love?"

"I'm going to have to change for PE! I can't leave you! I don't trust myself. I don't think they'll be too happy about a boy wanting to go in the girl's locker room…"

The thought was so obvious, it stunned me. I should've thought that far ahead. "Bella, love, it's going to be fine. I believe in you. You won't hurt anyone."

She started hyperventilating, which I thought was a pretty difficult thing for a vampire to do. I would dress out, and she would do the same. She wouldn't kill anyone today.

We stood facing each other. I put my hand on the small of her back and pulled her closer to me. She kissed me anxiously, not wanting to leave me. She was scared, but she would be fine. I believed in her.

Letting go of her was the hardest thing I had done in a long time. But we separated, and went to dress out in a room full of humans with beating hearts.

I got my clothes and changed slowly, concentrating on the thoughts of girls around Bella.

_Crap! She _does _have a really nice body! _

_I think I'll go talk to her… _That was Lizzie McCarthy. She was in our Algebra class and was sitting across from us. There wasn't one second that she wasn't looking at us.

I listened closer to Lizzie's thoughts. She was walking up to Bella-in only her bra and underwear. How I wished I could hold that perfect body close to me right now.

In Lizzie's thoughts, see could see Bella. She wasn't breathing, but it looked like she was; acting perfectly. I knew this was going to be hard for Bella, but she would be fine.

"Hi, I'm Lizzie. You're new here, right?"

"Yeah."

_Should I shake her hand or what? Just smile. That's good. Smiling is good. _"You said you moved here from Washington?"

"Yeah. Forks." Lizzie could see something wasn't right about the expression on Bella's face.

"That boy you were with. He's… Edward?" _He's hot! _

"Yep."

"Are you guys like- together?" _Please say no. Please say no. _

"Um… yeah. We've kind of been dating for a while."

"Oh. Okay." And then Lizzie walked away. I quickly turned my thoughts to others who were around Bella. She seemed to be doing well, and I started to get anxious when I walked out of the locker room.

After a few stressful moments, the girls started appearing into the gym. The thoughts of each one were focused on the same few people, not to my surprise.

_I wonder if any more of _them _are in this hour?_

A girl from American History, Sierra Peters, saw me and looked back and forth from me to Bella. _They almost look like they're from somewhere _else. _Like they aren't even _human.

I cringed at that thought. I would have to keep an eye on this Sierra, making sure her conclusions came nowhere near the truth.

And then I saw her. Holding her breath, but trying to smile, Bella glided over to me. The worst part was over and I was glad she could relax again.

"Alright, students," Mr. Licameli began. "Today we're running. Head outside to the track and wait for me there." _This should be good. More show offs. _

We headed to the doors, hand in hand. A smile flashed on her face; she loved to run, even if it would be much, much slower than our maximum speed.

To the other kids, the outdoors were unwelcoming this early. With it being early March, it seemed warm enough. The teachers were probably taking advantage of the nice weather.

There was a small oval track at the end of the field, made by years of teenagers running the same path. This was to be expected, seeing as Barrow High School wasn't exactly overflowing with extra money. Mr. Licameli signaled us to start running, and we were off.

We started running. It didn't take much to get ahead of every kid who had started minutes before us. I slowed the pace to normal human speed. "Was I okay? She was the first human I've talked to face-to-face besides my family." Bella always had something to worry about. Half the time the worries were unnecessary, but that was just typical Bella.

"Amazing. Like always," I smiled her smile, her favorite crooked smile.

She returned the smile. She found happiness in my happiness, so it wasn't hard to keep her satisfied. "What was she thinking when I told her that we were together?"

"Like every other student here, she's wondering why we are so _different_. She wants you to break up with me so she can ask me out." I smiled. Nothing on this planet would break the bindings of the two of us. "I'm curious. In all my years of pretending, I haven't gotten many brave ones like her on the first day."

At that, she smiled. She knew as well as I that we would be together always and nothing would change that. "Are we running slow enough?" She whispered.

"Silly, silly, Bella. It's fine. You really do worry too much."

She sighed. "What are they thinking now?"

I pointed to a group a few yards ahead of us-two girls, one guy. "They boy, Brian Rueckert, is wondering when we're going to hop the fence and make a run for it." I then pointed to the girl on his right. "Christy McKay is wondering why we aren't even breaking a sweat."

We both laughed. Even if we could sweat, it would take more than a short mile run to wear us out. Knowing that was enough to satisfy her question, I left myself get lost in the thoughts around me.

_They make me look like a chicken with one leg! How are they so- _graceful?

_They don't even look tired!_

_I wonder what school they went to… maybe some boot camp where they get you in really good shape. _

_I bet I'm faster than they boy! He's just showing off! _Ha! I laughed at Brian's thought as we passed him without effort.

The lunch scene was no different than at any other school. There were the jocks, the cheerleaders, the smart ones. Any group you could think of, all lost in their little worlds.

There were a few empty tables towards the back of the cafeteria. Sitting there entitled walking past the starring eyes of every student. You'd think that by the time the day was halfway over, they would get over the shock of our peculiar family; that was never the case.

Seeing as there were no more than 400 students in the entire school, there was only one lunch period. That meant the entire Cullen family could sit together and discuss their day.

With our props in our hands, we walked to one of the few empty lunch tables. Emmett and Rosalie walked hand-in-hand in front, followed by Alice and Jasper, then Bella and I. There were even more stares than expected, more people taking in the entire mystery family.

Sitting down next to our soul mates, we talked quietly amongst ourselves. To no one's surprise, the conversation was focused on the progress of the newest member of our family.

"No killings, today, little sis?" Emmett chuckled.

"No, Emmett, that's after lunch!" Bella joked along.

"Alright, pay up," he demanded Jasper. No one needed clarification on what he meant. You didn't need to read minds or see the future to know there would be a bet going on between the two.

"Later," Jasper replied, not meeting his gaze.

"See, Bella! I told you, you could do it! I didn't have one vision of you killing someone!" Alice really knew how to joke about something so serious.

"Has anyone gotten suspicious?" Jasper asked seriously.

I slightly shook my head.

"Any rumors yet?" Leave it to Emmett to ask such a silly question.

I nodded, even though the answer was obvious.

"How bad are they? I'm sure they'll be worse just by next hour."

I half-smiled. "The usual. I'm surprised at the amount of brave students we have here. Some are actually considering talking to us."

Bella squeezed my hand tighter. "What is it?" I whispered, only to her.

The others looked away, trying to give us privacy, as if they couldn't hear us even if they tried. "I was just thinking… about Charlie and Renee… and Mike and Angela and Jessica… I wonder what they are doing now."

Alice, being her nosy self, answered before I had the chance to. "Mike, Angela and Jessica are all off in college. They're doing great. Charlie and Renee are occupied with other things at the moment. There's no need to worry about them."

Bella sighed, a signal that she was content enough with that answer- for now. _How is she doing? She still looks nervous._

That was Alice. I knew her voice better than any of my other family members. I shook my hand slightly - no one saw the action - letting her know that she was okay.

"What's everyone's opinion of Bella?" Emmett questioned.

I smiled. He should know the answer. "She's the hottest thing they've ever seen! No doubt she'll get asked to prom once or twice in the next few weeks."

Rosalie grimaced. She hated when she wasn't the center of attention almost as much as she hated not being the prettiest girl in the school. I wasn't going to tell her, but she was pretty much tied with Bella according to the students here. Though I didn't agree with that one bit - Bella was much more beautiful than Rose - Rosalie didn't need more of a reason to be depressed.

"They'd better think that! I mean, look at her clothes! No doubt that has some effect on things." Typical Alice, getting all worked up over clothes.

The rest of the lunch period carried on in silence. I wanted to say so much to them, let my family know how amazing Bella had been doing, but thought it best to let them think over things. For some reason, the minds of students here in Alaska wandered more than students in other schools I'd been to.

_What a freaky family, _a sophomore a few tables down thought.

_They're adopted? They look related. _

I occupied myself for the rest of lunch, listening. I acted as the lookout, as always, making sure no one got suspicious. The bell rang, but none of us got up. As usual, we waited for the room to clear before leaving.

Chemistry and English went on just as American History and Algebra had. We introduced ourselves, said the same things, and I listened to the same thoughts. I spent most of my time looking at Bella. She was so beautiful, I would never get over the shock of her breathtaking face.

We spent those two long hours mesmerized by each other. It was a huge relief to have the bell ring and be able to go home to our daughter, but I was also reluctant to go because I didn't want to look away from her face.

As we walked out to her Ferrari hand-in-hand, the eyes staring down our backs suddenly had no effect on me. All I cared about was the core of my existence, right next to me, where she always would be.

The revs of the Hummer, Porsche, and Ferrari certainly had no effect on the six of us, but definitely impacted our fellow students. The cars in front of us stopped right where they were, letting our three cars speed ahead of them.

* * *

****So... what did everyone think??****


	2. Passions

Jacob was waiting on the porch of our new house; Renesmee in his big hands. She had her left hand placed on his forehead. There was no doubt she was showing him all he'd missed.

Before I could even turn off the engine, Bella was out of the Ferrari and beside Jacob. She held him in a tight embrace, though not too tight that she'd crush him or the precious creature in his arms.

"Jacob! Jacob! Jacob!" Bella yelled as she hugged him. Her face was filled with joy, happiness, and love. This didn't bother me, like most thought. I knew Bella would always love Jacob, but in a different way than she loved me.

"What are you doing here? When did you get here?" The words flew out of her mouth like a tornado.

"You know I can't stay away from my best girls for long," Jacob's face filled with a huge smile at his words. He was happy just because Bella was happy to see him. The half vampire in his arms also had something to do with it, but that was understood. We all knew Jacob wouldn't be able to stay away form her for long.

"When did you get here?" Bella repeated.

"About an hour ago. I was hoping you'd get home soon. I can't say I feel completely comfortable around just Carlisle and Esme yet!" He joked, knowing that Bella would take the sentence as lightly as he did.

Without asking, Bella took Renesmee out of Jacob's arms and cradled her close to her chest. I stepped closer, one arm around my wife and the other shaking Jacob's hand. We weren't exactly friends now, but the need to act as enemies to one another constantly had vanished long ago.

Bella was lost in the eyes of her adoring daughter. It was as if Jacob wasn't even there. Jacob didn't take offense to it, though; he knew what it was like to be away from someone so precious for a long period of time.

"How long are you here for?" I asked, my hand still tightly gripping Jacob's.

"As long as I want," I knew he didn't mean that to be rude, it was just the way Jacob was. _Wish they'd just move back to Forks. Don't need to go to school. Maybe I could move in… _

"You're welcome for as long as you want," I added, ignoring Jacob's first thought. I was used to him going against these things; he'd never been in favor of the core of _his _existence leaving.

"Why don't we go inside and talk? We'll be less confined in the house," Alice, appearing out of nowhere, suggested.

The five of us, including my daughter in my wife's hands, walked to the house in silence. Three of the five were too happy for words; that left Alice and I. I knew the visit from Jacob was inescapable, but still, I hated it. I hated the idea of anything or anyone taking time away from being with my family.

"Bella! Edward! You're back! How was your day?" Esme asked in a sweet, but loud voice. It was as if we just returned from our first day of school and our mother was so anxious to know what happened. Not many mothers asked their children the same questions Esme was wondering, though. _Did everything go okay? We probably would've heard by now if something had gone wrong. _

Esme was always bothered by being alone in our big house. She hated that almost as much as she disliked being out of the loop. Even though Carlisle was home as well, she always felt more 'at home' with her full family. "Fine," Bella replied, Renesmee still in her firm hands, "We were the center of attention all day."

"Not that anyone would tell us that. They were all too scared to even make eye contact!" Alice joked.

"I expect nothing less," Esme agreed. _Don't know why everyone got so worked up over nothing… _

I agreed with Esme's thoughts completely. We'd known from the start that Bella was special - with more self control than all of us put together, excluding Carlisle. I guessed it was good that Rosalie and Emmett had left for the afternoon; Rose's presence would only sharpen the happiness of this mood. Jacob's unexpected visit really did have a big impact on Bella, and that was truly enlightening for him, as well.

"Bella was hardly even affected by being alone with a room full of humans by herself," I added, taking pride in my wife's fascinating self-control.

"Edward! How could you take such a chance?" Carlisle replied in an unusual, hasty tone. _Even if Bella is a 'little angel' there is absolutely no need for such risks. You should've thought ahead. _The last sentence was directed at me more than the others.

I nodded, taking full responsibility for my actions. Besides, who else was there to blame? The teachers and students weren't trying to make a joke out of losing lives by being alone with a newborn. I knew I should've been more careful, and I knew such a thing would never happen again.

Esme obviously stayed on the lighter side of things. "What? Really? You didn't even have to leave the room?" There was no doubt she was full of satisfaction; you didn't need to read minds to know that.

"Yeah!" Alice chirped in, "I saw her making the decision to go into the room alone, but I knew she could handle it," she directed her next thought to Bella, "You are so much better than the rest of us! I don't know how you do it."

Having gotten over his little quarrel, Carlisle put a smile on his face, "I'd say part of the reason for this amazing self control you have, Bella, is due to the fact that you had so much time beforehand to prepare for the thirst. There aren't many who would choose this life."

A smile lit on Bella's face. Despite the fact she didn't like attention, she did love when her family was happy with her. She put her arm around my waist, still holding Renesmee, "There is no way I would miss out on the chance for this kind of happiness."

She stood on her tiptoes - immortality hadn't given her an extra few inches - and leaned in to kiss me. If we would've been alone instead of with our family surrounding us, I would've held her body tight against mine, and that's where the rest of the night would've led to. But since there did happen to be loving family members next to us, we merely exchanged a light kiss on the lips.

"Get a room!" Jacob joked.

We laughed with him, knowing that wasn't too bad of an idea.

_I wish I could be the one in a room with her… _he thought a second after the words left his mouth.

I fought back a growl, but I wasn't prepared to hold back such a passionate hate. A fierce snarl escaped from my mouth, leaving the room quiet and tense.

"What?" Bella almost snapped at Jacob and I, the happiness leaving her face. It hadn't taken much for her to figure out what the reason for my sudden change in mood.

No one answered. "What?" She repeated.

Jacob flashed an innocent look on his face. "I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't come here to make you upset. Your mind reader needs to stop listening to me."

I succeeded in fighting back another growl. As much as I wanted to end Jacob Black right at that moment, it would upset Bella and Renesmee too much. Their happiness wasn't worth a short moment of triumph for me. "I would give anything to seclude your thoughts from my mind. Just get over it, Jacob. She's married and I highly doubt she would _ever _come crawling back to you. You-"

I was going overboard and I knew it, but I couldn't help but defend my wife. Bella stopped me before what I said could go any further. "Would you two _please _stop it?! Jacob, you know I love you, but things are very different now. Whatever fantasy you're dreaming up, just please, stop."

"Sorry," he mumbled into the black jacket he wore. Odd for Jacob, he usually preferred being shirtless around Bella.

Silence spread across the room. "Well, Jacob, as you can probably tell, we have a lot to discuss at the moment. I'm sure Esme wouldn't mind helping you settle into one of the guest bedrooms upstairs," Carlisle eased the tension. He motioned for Esme to get Jacob's bags, being hospitable. Leave it to Esme to be so polite to someone who didn't even earn the right to be in our home.

"Thank you," Jacob replied and followed Esme up the stars to his temporary room. "But you know, it's not really necessary. I'll probably be spending the nights outside; Alaska is a lot different than Washington."

Carlisle smiled, being polite as ever. "Of course. Well, if you happen to change your mind, there will be a room for you if you need it."

"Thanks," Jacob mumbled again and disappeared up the long staircase.

Carlisle politely walked out of the room, looking for Jasper and Alice, who had left just minutes earlier. He was giving the three of us time alone. As soon as he disappeared, I put my hands on the small or Bella's back, facing her, pulling her closer to me. I would've closed the space between us completely, but that was impossible, noting the adorable child in my wife's arms.

"We haven't been alone together with her for a while," Bella pointed out, referring to Renesmee.

"I've missed it," I confessed.

Renesmee reached out for me with her right hand, wanting to show me what I'd missed. Bella held her closer up to me, and I let my concentration flow only around the pictures in my head. Renesmee had quite a few adventures – Esme and Carlisle hadn't let her out of sight, having full conversations with one another and discussing the pictures they were shown. And then there was the inevitable pictures of Jacob. Right when he'd arrived, they'd gone out in the woods, playing in the water and running around playfully. Renesmee seemed to have enjoyed that quite a lot.

Renesmee's hand left my forehead, and my eyes opened. "I see," I murmured. "You've had quite a day."

"I missed you, Daddy." She smiled the most adoring smile. The joy on her face when she wore it took the breath out of me.

"I missed you, too, love," I replied and rubbed my hand against her cheek. It was impossible to be away from this beautiful child for such a long time. I suddenly felt an odd feeling for Jacob – was it sympathy? – for having to be away from her for weeks. It was hard for me, for just hours.

Bella smiled. "I still can't believe it."

"Believe what?"

"All of this," she motioned around the room, and then to me, and to Renesmee. "It's all mine. Forever."

I smiled back at her. "It will take some getting used to."

She then held Renesmee slightly to her side, a sign that she was about to kiss me. I moved my hands from the small of her back to the sides of her waist. When our lips first touched, we were hesitant. Then the kiss became more passionate. Using only one hand to hold Renesmee, Bella took her free hand and put it on my neck, pulling me closer to her.

I hated this part, the part when our lips had to separate. I knew we had plenty of time for this later, but I'd always had a hard time getting through the afternoon – waiting.

If Bella was still human, she would be gasping for air at this time, something I missed. There were a lot of things I missed; her rosy cheeks when she blushed, the smell of her blood, but most of all, the sound of her beating heart.

Just then, as if to ruin our perfect moment, the sound of footsteps interrupted my thoughts. _Oh great. I hope they aren't going to be like this the _whole _time. _We both looked up at Jacob, who was deciding whether or not to interrupt us.

"Do you not know I can hear your thoughts?" I snapped at him.

He seemed to have calmed down since the last time we'd seen him, an effect from talking to Sam. "Yeah, it's just hard to remember. It's been a while." I decided to go along with Jacob's polite attitude. "You know, Jacob, you are always welcome here. No matter what."

He smiled, said, "Thanks," and then headed to Bella. "Do you mind?" He held his hands out, obviously waiting for Renesmee.

Bella reluctantly gave him her daughter. He cradled her just as he had when she was days old. _There's my girl. There she is. _He cooed in his head. "Hey- don't you think she's a little old to be held like a baby?" He would know, seeing her walk and talk made Renesmee so much older to him in his eyes. Both Bella and I had a hard time remembering how old Renesmee really was – physically. To us, she was still our little baby.

"She's only half a year old, Jake," Bella answered.

"Doesn't look like it."

Bella playfully grimaced at Jacob, knowing he was joking.

A few minutes after watching Jacob and Renesmee enjoy each other's company, I decided to let them be alone and bond. "Hey- Jacob, Bella and I need to discuss some things. You'll be okay with her for a few hours, right?" I asked. Jacob smiled. "Sure, sure." _Right. 'Discuss some things'. Does he think I'm stupid?_

I smiled at the thought and then quickly replied, "Yes."

Hand-in-hand, Bella and I walked out the door and headed towards the woods.

We didn't speak; there was nothing to say . We were both just so excited for what lie ahead, a usual feeling. We headed north, racing through the trees and over streams and creeks. There was a little meadow close to a creak – much like our meadow we'd left in Forks – that acted as a hideout for us. It was far away enough that no one would hear us, but also, no one ever encountered.

With it being Winter in Alaska, it was already getting dark. The moon was out, a full moon. We laid together, looking at the stars, taking everything in. Then, Bella had some better ideas. She rolled over, on top of my rock hard chest. Without saying a word, she kissed me with even more passion than when we'd been in the house after Jacob had gone upstairs.

I quickly rolled us both over, so that I was on top of her. She seemed to like that better, anyway. We kissed each other passionately – not needing oxygen had it's advantages – as her hands ran through my hair.

The minutes passed slowly – to my surprise. The time seemed to pass so fast when I was with Bella – not that we needed to worry about not having enough time. I always felt the need to hold her body close to mine, to run my hands through her hair, and to kiss her. This feeling would never die out – or decrease – for me, and I knew it was the same for Bella. We simply could not get enough of each other. As she held my face in her hands – kissing me without hesitation – I ran my hands down her back and to her legs. Every curve of her body fit perfectly to mine. I slowly sat up, pulling her with me, and wrapped her perfect legs around me. As she'd said earlier, practice really did make perfect. We'd gotten this move down and were pretty much experts now.

Her hands slowly left my face – not breaking our kiss – and found the way to my shirt. She gracefully lifted my shirt off my back with no problem. I was, however, surprised she hadn't done this earlier.

A few minutes had passed, still no break in our kiss. I ran my hands down Bella's chest, feeling every curve, and lifted her shirt off of her. She held her hands straight up so I could get her shirt off faster. Quickly after she was shirtless, she pushed me to the ground and flew on top of me. Letting her dazzling long hair fall on my face, I took advantage of the opportunity and grabbed a lock of her hair and pulled at it aggressively. She giggled through our kiss at the movement.

My hands rubbed her sides up and down, needing to memorize every curve of her body. Her hands traced the muscles on my chest, with more pressure than usual, telling me that she wasn't going to be careful tonight, and neither was I. My lips moved from her mouth to her neck, her collarbone, and all the way down. I held her so tight, I felt I was going to crush her rock hard body.

Just at that moment, something moved in the forest. Not close - far away - but close enough for me to hear it creeping closer. We were in no danger whatsoever, but the thought of something being in the forest with us, definitely not an animal, made my instincts kick in – the instincts to get my precious, loved one away from anything that could possibly be dangerous. Even with her being indestructible and even stronger than Emmett, I still felt the strong need to get her to safety.

She must've felt the urgency in the way my lips moved, because in the same moment, she tensed and stopped kissing me. I would've preferred our kissing to end more passionately, or romantically, but there just wasn't time for that, not when her safety was at risk. Something about the way the creature moved had me itching to get her out of there.

"What is it?" Bella asked patiently and kissed me once again on the lips. I tried to keep a clam façade. "It's nothing, I guess. I heard something, deeper in the forest." The expression on her face made me realize she needed more information. "Definitely not an animal. I think we should get back home." "How close do you think it is?" Bella asked cautiously.

I sighed, worried at not knowing the answer. "Not too close. I couldn't hear it's thought's, so-" There was no reason to explain any further, she knew the range of my hearing.

We both stood up reluctantly, not wanting to leave our meadow. With a sigh, Bella took my hand and we were off in the forest.

Running like this running away from rather than to – made the travel back less enjoyable. There was too much tension, too much worry. When would the worries end for us?

We made it back to the house in half the time it had taken us to make the same journey hours earlier. All the lights in the houses were on, of course. Before we even made it in the house, Alice hassled us, knowing something was wrong. "What happened, Edward? What do you think it is?"

I sighed, disappointed that I really had nothing to tell Alice that she didn't already know. "I don't know. The sound was far off, but unfamiliar."

Alice looked at Bella. "Did you hear it?"

A faint smile appeared on Bella's face and I knew that if her heart was still beating, she would've blushed. "No. I was a little- distracted."

Alice giggled with Bella, helping to ease the tension.

Before anyone could say anything more, Carlisle was in the front room with Esme following. _Any ideas on what it was? I know you were far away, but-_

I wondered why Carlisle hadn't just said that aloud. The way his "voice" sounded was almost too worried to speak, which was very odd for him. Today had been a tense day for everyone.

"There wasn't a scent. The wind blew the opposite direction so the creature obviously got our scent. But the way it moved was just so unfamiliar to me." There was a moment of silence. Well, for everyone, but me. "Where is Jake?" Bella asked.

It was Esme who replied to this question, "He's with Renesmee. He heard what happened and got a little over protective. He phased and ran with Renesmee a little ways south. I told him you'd be back soon, but he just gets so protective over her. I figure he won't harm her, so it couldn't hurt."

"Thank you, Esme," Bella replied. "It makes me feel better now that I know she's with him. She's always safe with Jake."

Carlisle sighed. "Well, we know that whoever or whatever is out there didn't come for us. What have we done? Nothing. There's no reason to get worked up over this small of an incident. We'll just keep watch." His eyes flashed immediately to Alice and I, expecting us to warn our family if anyone or anything got too close. A few seconds passed, and the room felt less tense to me – no doubt an effect from Carlisle's words.

_Should I go get him? _Carlisle thought. He didn't need to explain any further, as I saw Jacob running out of the house with Renesmee in his hands.

I nodded. Who knew what would happen if I went alone to get Jacob? And I wasn't going to let my life go alone; there were too many dangers at the moment, despite what Carlisle had said.

Without a sound or word, Carlisle disappeared. There was no need to worry – he'd be back in an hour or so.

Emmett and Rosalie had gotten home in the time that Bella and I had been gone. They were sitting on the couch, next to Esme who'd claimed the spot a minute ago.

"So, how was your 'discussion'?" Emmett joked. In his head, he replayed asking Jacob where the two of us had gone, and Jacob had told him the whole story. He really was smarter than I gave him credit for.

"We got a lot accomplished." A huge smile flashed across Bella's face. _I can't believe they haven't smashed any houses yet… _Rosalie thought, joking to herself. And for the first time in a while, her thoughts weren't negative or self centered.

I chuckled at Rosalie's thought. She obviously hadn't known I was paying attention to her, by the look on her face.

_See what I mean, _she directed directly to me, _For the first decade Emmett and I never took our eyes off each other. _

"That has nothing to do with how much we love each other, Rose. Have Bella and I ever made you sick to the point of throwing up?" I joked, recalling memories of the time when Emmett and Rosalie were so new to each other – so passionately in love.

"No, not really," she laughed with me, for the first time in a while, maybe since Bella and I gotten married.

_I hate when you have these secret little conversations, _Emmett decided. He'd always hated not being in the loop with everything, and that definitely showed when I answered silent questions.

"Can you _please _talk out loud?" Bella snapped. She hated the silent conversations almost as much as Emmett did, but, unlike anyone else in the family, she couldn't even have a silent conversation with me.

"Rose thinks we don't love each other as much as she and Emmett love each other, because we haven't smashed one house. And Emmett just finished thinking how much he hates not being in on the silent conversations."

Bella smiled. "Just wait for tonight."

A huge grin flashed across both Emmett and Rosalie's faces. As selfish as Rosalie was, she'd been waiting for me to find someone who satisfied my love just as I had. And, like Rosalie, Emmett was just excited that I had something to do at night besides learning new languages and reading.

Seconds later, Carlisle and Esme entered the room with Alice and Jasper following close behind. "Where's Jake?" Bella asked the question we were all thinking – I would know.

Carlisle smiled. "I'm impressed how calm he has become since the last time we've seen each other. He was simply playing with Renesmee in a park down south. He'll be here in just a few moments."

"Didn't feel like waiting for him?" I joked, knowing Jake would run slower than my family with Renesmee in hand.

If this conversation had been between just Carlisle and I, he would've thought his answer. Instead, knowing the silent conversations bothered a few members of the family, he answered aloud, "No, I actually took my time getting home. I guess Jacob wanted to be alone with Renesmee longer, knowing you and Bella will probably claim her for the rest of the night."

Bella and I smiled. "I can see there are going to be a few more fights than necessary over our daughter."

A few moments later, Jacob appeared in the doorway. Holding Renesmee in his huge arms – more muscular than a few months before – he smiled and walked closer to the couch of vampires Bella was sitting on.

I moved to the couch and sat down before Jacob got to Bella. "Come here, baby. Come here, honey," she cooed to Renesmee.

Reluctantly, Jacob handed his life to Bella. He forced a grin – not wanting to let go of Renesmee – and sat in the chair closest to us. He slouched down and tapped his foot impatiently on the hard wood flooring. _I want to hold her… _he thought to himself over and over.

I hissed at Jacob, trying to be polite, "Be patient. We haven't seen our daughter all day."

"Thanks to you," Bella mumbled to Jacob.

Jacob grimaced and then turned his thoughts to less important things. He truly must've forgotten – or not remembered – my mind reading abilities. His mind wandered without one thought of me listening in on him.

_Sam must be crazy with me gone. Maybe I could phase for a little bit and talk to him…? No, I'll stay with Renesmee where I'm supposed to be. I hope they found out what was in the forest. _

I flinched at that last thought, something I don't normally do. What had the pack found in the forest? Was it the same thing that I heard tonight in our meadow?


	3. Discovery

"What?" I snapped at Jacob, furious that he hadn't told me about this earlier. Jacob looked at me innocently. _What's his problem? _"What" He repeated.

"You know what I'm talking about. What did Sam find?" My tone started getting sharper and sharper as my rage grew. I fought to control it, and waited for Jacob to answer my question so I could calm down.

I felt the others tense around me.

_What is he talking about?_

_What did Sam find?_

He hesitated, knowing he was wrong in trying to keep this from us. "Er… well… Sam and Embry were on patrol a few nights ago. Embry heard something in the forest. He said it sounded 'off', so Sam came to investigate. They didn't recognize the scent, it was too far off to catch. Sam doesn't think it's necessary to find out who or what was there, so we've just been watching closely."

Carlisle immediately jumped into head-of-the-coven mode. " When exactly did Sam and Embry hear this 'thing' in the forest?"

"Er… a week ago last night. I don't think it's 'out to get us' or anything, though. Otherwise, it would be higher up on Sam's list of concerns."

The room got a little less tense as Jacob attempted to calm us.

After a few minutes of silence – for everyone, but me – Esme got up from her place on the couch. "Well, Jacob, you've had a really long day. Why don't you get some rest?"

"That won't be necessary. I'll probably just phase and sleep somewhere outside. Alaska is very intriguing at night."

"No, Jake! Stay here!" Bella would've yelled, if not for the angel sleeping in her stone arms.

Jacob grinned. "Bella, I'll be here before you leave for school. I'm going to stay for a while. But I think Esme is right, I need some sleep."

That wasn't like Jacob, he always wanted to stay up so he wouldn't miss a thing. After thinking it over, I realized the trip here probably had taken a lot out of him and he was tired.

He slowly got to his feet, kissed Renesmee good night, and told us to have a nice night, knowing that Bella and I were planning something a little more exciting than sleeping tonight.

_Uhh, sick… _was Jacob's last thought before he was out the door.

Alice grew silent and distant as she searched for the future, more cautious than before because of what Jacob had just said.

Jasper calmed down the room as best as he could while trying to concentrate only on Alice. It was always intriguing for me to watch them like this, with also hearing their thoughts. Esme and Carlisle chattered quietly about unimportant topics. They were going hunting later tonight, so that's where they would choose to talk seriously amongst themselves. Emmett stood next to Rosalie, excited for a probable fight with an unknown force. Rosalie was just as absorbed with herself as Emmett was with his chance at a fight.

For a few hours, Bella and I sat on the couch with our daughter. We switched off holding her and watching her dream. When Renesmee was in a deep, dreamless sleep, I handed her to Esme. Esme rarely got to hold her, and I knew she would appreciate this opportunity.

Hand-in-hand, Bella and I left the room and went upstairs to our makeshift bedroom. I could hear Emmett chuckle and I knew Bella could as well when I saw a grin cross her face.

Without saying a word, Bella hopped onto the bed Esme and Alice had bought the first time Alice had attempted to kidnap her. It had been difficult to get it up here to Alaska, but definitely not impossible.

Laying on her back, I crawled on top of Bella, kissing her body as I went up. There was a slight tremble though her body as my teeth brazed across her stomach. She slowly exhaled in enjoyment – pleasure.

As our lips touched, I felt an immediate need to take both our shirts off. Practicing our move we'd done in the meadow earlier, I sat Bella up and took her shirt off. Wasting no time, my shirt was off about a second later.

For the first time in a while, I wondered why she always felt the need to wear a bra. It was so uncooperative. It was usually off when we were together, anyway. Why not just keep it off?

Bella ran her hands down my back, and then found the zipper to my jeans I'd worn to look casual for school. I slightly lifted my torso, so she'd be able to take them off easier.

Once we were both fully naked, I only needed to focus on the purpose of my existence. Here with me. Mine. Her tongue escaped from her mouth, making it more difficult to kiss her. Not wanting to talk at the moment, I started to kiss her neck. Her tongue slowly traced outlines of my mouth, my ear, and then down my neck. Her breath felt so exhilarating against my skin.

Using all the power I had, but trying not to break the bed, I pulled her against my rock hard skin. I couldn't possibly have her close enough. She never complained that I was hurting her, so I guessed she felt the same way I did.

Her hands ran through my hair, pulling it to get me closer. I had no problem with that; she could pull my hair out and I wouldn't notice.

Bella just wanted to tease him now – I could tell by the look on her face. "Why do you want to go to prom with me?" She sounded innocent, but sexy. Hours went by like that, the two of us totally absorbed in each other. It wasn't until Carlisle called us both down to the dining area, that we came back down to the real world, with real problems.

Carlisle was calling the six of us down to have a meeting, no doubt that it was about the possible threat approaching – you didn't need to read minds to figure that one out.

As we walked at a human pace down the long staircase, I could see and hear the rest of the family who were sitting at the table we rarely used. As usual, Carlisle took his place at the head of the table, with Esme sitting directly across from him on the other end. Alice sat next to Jasper, and across from them sat Rose and Emmett. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Bella searching for Jacob. Wherever he was, Renesmee would be with him. He was standing not too far away from the table, in his human form with Renesmee in his arms.

Emmett chuckled lightly as the two of us stood behind Esme, facing Carlisle. _The house is still standing… _Emmett taunted me.

_I knew it,_ Rose thought. She didn't need to give more detail, I knew her thoughts were linked with Emmett's.

"Alright," Carlisle started, now that the entire family was in his presence. "You all know why you are here. I am sure whatever is out there doesn't mean us any harm, but we cannot afford to let our guard down at this time." He glanced toward Renesmee, and then to Bella. Even though Bella was even stronger than us at the moment, her need to protect Renesmee more than anything made her vulnerable. "I want everyone to be extremely cautious today, not that you weren't already doing so," he looked towards Alice and I, "Keep an eye out for unfamiliar things. Watch out for us."

The family nodded in unison. We all knew what laid on the line for us now, and no one was going to take anything for granted.

Esme smiled, happy that everyone was being cooperative. "Well, then, you can't be late for school."

We all stood up and grabbed our props, in a pile where they were left the day before. Carlisle took his place next to Esme, and then wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Be careful," were their lasts words before we were out the door.

Since there was a new member of the family this school year – the six of us all couldn't fit in my Volvo – we piled into Emmett's Hummer. We figured the students at school were already scared of us enough, there was no reason to keep them frightened by the sight of our expensive vehicles _every _day.

As we got closer to the school, I began to prepare myself for the thoughts that lay ahead of me. Looking at Bella, I knew the thoughts would be even more irritating today. I didn't blame the young boys, though. I was the same way before I fell in love with her. She was wearing skinny jeans that made her perfect legs look like they came out of a magazine, with a green sleeveless shirt under a white jacket that Alice had gotten her long ago.

Since we were in the back seat, we had to wait for the rest of our family to evacuate the car before us. They didn't wait for us, they just kept walking for the school without a glance back at us. They were trying to give us privacy.

_Keep my sister safe! _Alice thought to me, being serious, but joking at the same time.

I held the door open for my wife, and held her hand as she gracefully jumped out of the tall Hummer. As her eyes met mine, she grabbed my other hand and pulled me as tight as she could against her body. I held her hair with my other hand and griped it firmly. Little moments like these were the ones I treasured most. She knew we had a job to do, we needed to be human for our family so we could live as peacefully as possible. Even though I realized this just like her, I was more reluctant to let her go.

Our eyes met once more, and I leaned down to kiss her forehead. Kissing her on the lips was out of the question, knowing how side tracked we got.

I could feel a few dozen students starring at us. I let them, knowing they could never realize how I felt about the beautiful vampire I was holding.

_They're even prettier than Lizzie described! _One student who hadn't attended school the day before thought to herself. She'd been briefly told about our family, and was amazed at our beauty.

_Get a room… _an admirer of Bella thought as he passed us on the way to his first hour. I fought back a snarl, knowing normal people never did that. Again, I reminded myself that they had no idea the passion that the two of us had for each other.

"You ready?" I asked her under my breath.

She smiled slightly, obviously in a better mood than the day before. "Let's do this."

I had to smile back. I might've even chuckled a bit–not that I could notice while looking into her gold eyes. Every day she sounded more like Emmett. As we walked slower than needed into the school, I ignored the thoughts of jealous students and focused more on the curious ones.

_They're so rich they probably have someone do their makeup for them every day, _one girl thought. Of course the whole school knew we were wealthy, seeing our cars the day before.

_I wonder why they don't just come in a limousine… _

_No _human _looks like that…_a student, Matt Lore, thought. He was a member of the school football team, so I doubted he would even consider the possibility of us not being human. Even knowing that, I looked back at him. He was standing with a few of his football friends, trying to look as cool and tough as possible. His face showed jealousy. At that, I relaxed. He was just another student who wished they would look like us.

I finally let myself relax after going through almost every thought every20student had about the mysterious Cullen family. Whatever the pack had heard down in La Push, and whatever had been with Bella and I in the forest obviously wasn't a threat.

American History was a very difficult class to get through. What a coincidence, that Mr. Ramis would pick our second day of school to choose the topic to be about the times of the "blood drinkers". There was no reason for anyone to get suspicious, though; our family consisted of excellent actors.

Bella and I mostly found the class humorous, after she got over her nerves. The theories of humans were outrageously uncreative. I couldn't help but chuckle when Mr. Ramis started discussing modern folk tales of "blood drinkers" sleeping in coffins and being scared off by garlic.

After the students cleared out of the room, we both stood up. "That was… interesting," Bella decided.

I smiled her crooked smile. "Let's hope Mrs. Moore hasn't all of a sudden decided to discuss vampires in Algebra!"

She smiled back at me. God, how I loved her. For a short second, I felt shame for ever considering her normal amongst the students back in Forks. As I stared into her eyes, I felt I could stay like this for weeks. If not for the humans around us, she would be in my arms and we'd be running to the forest, to our place. She took her eyes off me for a moment, but then returned them when her lips found mine.

Reluctantly, after a few seconds, I let her go and put my lips close to her ear. "I'd better stop. I'm making half the school hate me right now.

Bella chuckled and rubbed her hand across my cheek. "I'd like to see them try to stop us."

At that, I smiled back at her. Just thinking of me fighting one of these fragile humans was enough to entertain me for hours.

_They are freaks… they look at each other like they're shiny diamonds…_Wow. I'd never heard that comparison before.

_Why do they keep doing that?! They should get a room! _

_I bet she'll still say yes to me…_There were some very hopeful and courageous students at this school.

_He probably doesn't even like her. He's just going out with her to make his reputation better. She's not good enough for him. _That thought stopped me. Bella was better than I would ever be by a long stretch. This student was just trying to get her hopes up; she wasn't even close to being as good as Bella.

"What?" Bella asked, she'd obviously seen me smile at the thoughts of the other students.

I pointed to the girl who thought she was better than Bella, Megan Henry, and laughed, "She thinks you're not good enough for me." I then pointed to the boy next to her, Connor Jackson, "And he thinks we look at each other like we're shiny diamonds."

Quickly, Bella covered her mouth, not wanting to start a scene by bursting out with laughter. I had to admit, that _was_ a pretty funny comparison.

The bell rang for second hour to start. I hadn't really noticed the students slowly disappear out of the halls; not with Bella here next to me.

Unlike American History, Algebra II passed quickly. We were given a number of problems to work out that we would be going over the next day. Whatever we didn't finish in class was homework. Of course, I finished all 50 problems well before class was over, while it took Bella the whole period. After all, this was only her second year in Algebra II.

Gym consisted of a number of tests. Push ups, sit ups and pull ups. Before we started our tests, I reminded Bella once again to do just as good as a normal human would. She only did five pull ups, 27 push ups, and 64 sit ups. I, on the other hand, did 46 pull ups, 60 push ups, and 131 sit ups.

Normal human men were usually stronger than women. Bella was stronger than I was at the moment, so she was even more underestimated than I. The students at the school definitely didn't need to know that she'd be able to do an endless amount of pull ups.

Before gym was over, my name was called and caught my attention. It wasn't aloud, it was a thought.

_Edward, Edward, Edward… _Alice tried to get my attention. She repeated my name a few more times until she was sure I was listening. _This isn't really big, but in Health the teacher will be discussing how the heart works and how blood flows through your body. Prepare Bella. I didn't see how she'll react. _

Wow. That was a coincidence. All in the same day, we'd discussed blood drinkers and how your heart works. Amazing.

Bella must've seen the look on my face, focused on my sister's thoughts, because she was by my side a few moments later. "What is it?"

"Nothing really," I replied. And that was the truth. Just a minor mishap. "Alice just warned me that in Health we're discussing the human heart and how your blood flows through your body." There was no need to lie to Bella anymore, especially on such a minor topic.

"Oh."

The expression on her face was impossible to read. And I'd thought I'd gotten so good at it! Was it sadness? Sad for not being human? Or was it regret? Regret for being one of us now? No. She'd told me many times that this was what she wanted more than anything.

"What is it?" I started rubbing her shoulder. Was the past catching up with her? Did she miss being human? She hesitated. "It's just… I miss Charlie; he's all alone in Forks. And Renee. When will I get to see her again? She's probably worried sick."

I was right about her past catching up with her, but not for her missing being human. Of course she was worried about everyone but herself.

My face turned serious and I took her hands in mine, clutching them to where a beating heart should be. "Bella, love, there is absolutely nothing to worry about. I know you miss Charlie, but he's got Billy and Sue with him. We can go down and visit him anytime you want. And you'll get to see Renee again, just not now. It's too soon."

She sighed and I relaxed. At least I'd calmed her down just a little bit. "If you want, we can go down and visit him this weekend. I'm sure he'd love to see Renesmee, as well."

Bella smiled. Of course she'd like to visit her father, who she hadn't seen since we moved to Alaska. I didn't need her to say anything, I already knew her answer.

As we got closer to the Health room, I saw Rose and Emmett, waiting patiently for us to approach them.

_Gonna be an interesting hour, _Emmett chuckled.

_Will Bella be okay? _Rose thought. For once, her thought was about someone besides herself. Maybe her and Bella had bonded during the time of Bella's pregnancy when she acted as Bella's bodyguard, after all.

I nodded slightly to Rose, positive Bella would be fine. The rest of the family was just being over cautious.

Without a word–only a smile from Bella to Emmett–the four of us entered the small Health room. Half the class was already in their seats.

_Freaks… _A few of the students thought as we came into their view. One boy, who'd been paying a lot of attention to the Cullen girls, thought just as he had the day before, _Two hottest chicks in the school… in my class… _ I cringed. Everyone always underestimated Alice. In my opinion, she was much prettier than Rose. If they only knew how Rose was on the inside.

The four of us took our seats in the back that we'd sat in yesterday. Knowing we'd probably sit there again, the students stayed away from the seats in the back. "Alright, class. Today we're studying the human heart and how our blood moves through our bodies. Take out your textbooks and turn to page 172. Read until the end of the chapter," Mr. Arnold directed us.

About twenty minutes later, after everyone finished reading the chapter – it only took me a few minutes to read it Mr. Arnold got up in front of the class again. He started to talk about how the heart pumps blood throughout your entire body, but I'd heard all of this before. I had to make sure Bella was okay. She didn't look upset. She didn't even appear to be listening to the teacher speak.

I motioned my hand to get her attention. When she looked at me, her face didn't hold a particular expression. "Are you all right?"

Typical Bella, not wanting to show weakness, nodded. She'd never been a good liar. She might not be in tears, but she definitely wasn't fine.

Alice must've had a vision. Right after I asked Bella that question, Alice silently got my attention. _Edward, she's fine. She just misses Charlie. I see you two are going away for a few days? _

Trying my best to listen to my sister, my attention turned quickly back to my wife. Her expression had changed. She didn't appear to be upset, just bored. Knowing there wasn't much for me to do at the moment, I tried my best to focus on the speech I'd heard many times before.

Finally, the bell rang for lunch. I'd never been so happy for a class to end. "Are you all right?" I repeated.

Bella sighed. "Edward, I'm fine. Really. Don't worry about it."

Not wanting to take that answer, I added, "We can skip tomorrow. You don't have to be in that class if you don't want to be."

"Really, Edward, don't. You don't need to worry about me. I actually think it went better than I thought it would."

Reluctantly, I dropped the topic. She was stubborn and I knew if she didn't want to talk about this topic, she wouldn't.

Jasper and Alice beat the four of us to the table at lunch. Alice was anxious to hear about our day so far, even though she knew what we'd done most of the time. Jasper was calming everyone down, feeling the tension I had. For the first time in a while, I was happy for his strange power. It helped me to not worry about unnecessary things.

_They're probably trying to starve themselves… think they're not skinny enough…_This thought was nothing new. Almost every student at every school we'd been at thought that we didn't eat because we were trying to be skinnier. There was one thought in particular that amused me more than any I'd heard in a long time. The thought came from Connor Jackson, _Do it now. Stop being scared. Do it now! _He was giving himself a pep talk. Getting ready to ask the hottest girl in the school to prom. He'd decided that asking earlier rather than later would be a better choice, knowing most of his friends had the same idea. Alice and I both smiled, our thoughts focused on the boy. He stood up, and was making his way slowly across the cafeteria to our table.

"What?" Rose demanded, seeing the change in our expressions.

Alice kept smiling. "Bella, get ready. Someone has a little crush on you." "What?" She asked, confused.

I leaned in closer to her and whispered, "Connor is going to ask you to prom." When I saw the smile on her face–she was obviously amused at the boy's courageousness–I added, "You know, you don't have to turn him down." Jokingly, she kicked me in the shin. Such a movement would've crushed the leg of a human. "Want me to let him down easy?" she smirked.

A few moments later, Connor was just a few feet away. Bella pretended to not notice him, she wanted him to get her attention–or for him to think that. All six of us could hear his heart racing.

_Oh god. Oh god. What if she says no? What will I do? I shouldn't have come down here. Not now. I should've waited until we were alone. Damn. She's going to say no. Should I leave? No, I'd look like an idiot. Damn! I guess I'll just ask her… _

He sucked in a deep breath and tapped on Bella's shoulder. It was a good thing she still had her jacket on, otherwise he would've felt her icy skin. Slowly, she turned her head in his direction. As she caught his eye, she said, "Hi."

"H-hey. I'm Connor. You're Bella, right?" He stuttered.

She smiled at him. "Yeah. What brings you here?" She used her most appealing tone, making him even more flustered.

_Damn she smells good. She is even hotter up close, too. She sounds interested in me. Maybe she likes me, after all… _

I hid my face in my hand and fought back laughter. The thought of any one of these boys having a chance with my wife made me want to roll on the floor laughing.

"Well I- I… I thought maybe if you were available- if you wanted to… maybe I could take you… you could go with me… to prom?" Wow. Had I ever heard such a screwed up sentence before? He really was nervous.

Bella smiled again. She looked at me for a few seconds, and then back to him.

_Crap. I knew they were together. I shouldn't have come over here…_ Before Bella answered, a thought came into my head, quickly thinking. It was Emmett. _Edward! Answer him for her! Say she's taken! He'll get pissed and tell all his friends. Just do it. _

Without thinking, I listened to Emmett. "Actually, Connor, Bella already has a date. She's taken."

_Crap. I knew it. Maybe if I ask her later-_

"And she'll be taken every other night, as far as I'm concerned." A pause. "Don't waste your time."

_I knew it. She's too good for me. Has a rotten boyfriend, though. He's messed up. Really over protective. Jerk._

When Connor was farther away, I snarled quietly under my breath. He wouldn't have asked her to the prom if he knew she was a married vampire with a half vampire baby.

"What was that about?" Rose asked aloud.

"Yeah… what the hell?" Bella added.

Instead of defending myself, Emmett cut in. "It's cool, guys. I've done that before. Bella is now the most hard to get babe in the school!" He joked. _Edward, you shouldn't have done that. You commented his thoughts. The last thing we need is to get suspicious. You better hope Carlisle doesn't hear about this, _Jasper thought. The voice in his head was very serious, he was not joking. "No one is going to get suspicious. Connor was so nervous he barely heard what I said. He'll forget everything by tomorrow." I replied sternly, annoyed that a little joke was taken so seriously amongst my family.

_He better, _Jasper replied, being the most cautious out of everyone. Bella's expression turned from angry to amused. "What was he thinking?" I smirked. "He thought he didn't have a chance with you, but wanted to ask you anyway. And now he thinks I'm an overprotective jerk."

"Well, he got the overprotective part right!" Alice joked.

We all laughed. I enjoyed my family much, much more when we could all laugh and joke around with each other.

A few moments later, after it got silent, Alice's face went blank. When she returned to the present, she smiled. "Uhh… Bella…?"

"What?"

Her smile grew. "Connor isn't the only one who hoped to bring you to the prom."

No one needed Alice to say more. We all knew this would happen. Bella was the most beautiful creature any of the students here had ever seen, apart from Rose. I could see out of the corner of my eye, Matt Lore approaching our table. Wow. Two boys in one day. Bella definitely had an impact on this school. _She has to say yes to me. I mean, I'm the hottest guy at our school. Her and the dude aren't sitting real close together, maybe they got in a fight. I wonder what she'll wear to prom… she's got a smoking body!_

I cringed. Boys like that–who were so cocky–got on my nerves now more than ever. This was the beginning of another Mike Newton.

"Bella Swan," he said in his trying-to-be-cool voice.

She turned around, looking like she couldn't care less about him, which I liked.

"Yes?"

His smile faded a bit. "I'm Matt. Matt Lore. Do you want to go to the prom with me?"


	4. Temper

Bella just wanted to tease him now–I could tell by the look on her face. "Why do you want to go to prom with me?" She sounded innocent, but sexy.

He smiled. "Well, you're smoking hot and I was thinking maybe after prom we could-"

That was it. I knew where he was headed and I couldn't stay calm. He only liked Bella for her body and he only wanted to take her to prom because he wanted some action. Anger flooded through my entire body. Not even Jasper could calm me down now.

Without really feeling it, my body slowly stood up, acting as a wall between Bella and Matt. "_What _did you just say?" I hissed at him.

He didn't seem to feel frightened like most humans did–or should. He should've been running out of the cafeteria screaming. Why was he so confident? "I'm sorry, I don't think I was talking to you," he snapped back at me sarcastically.

_Calm down, bro… He's not worth it,_ Emmett tried to calm me, but I was past that.

_Take it easy, _Alice and Jasper both warned me.

"Don't you dare talk to my girlfriend like that," I warned him.

"What are you going to do about it?" He teased, wanting to fight. "You got a lot of nerve to talk like that," I hissed again, edging closer to him. At that, Jasper and Emmett stood up, wanting to protect me. The concern wasn't necessary, there was absolutely nothing this human could do to me that would put me in danger.

"You want to take this outside?" He threatened.

Bella stood up quickly, almost too quickly. "Edward, calm down." "Just stay out of this, all right, sweetheart?" He told her.

That was it. I was done. No one was going to talk to Bella that way. This guy deserved to be thrown off a cliff and given to the werewolves to eat.

Without thinking, I grabbed Matt's shirt and pulled him to the nearest door, and threw him outside. All of my effort was used to focus on using as little force as a human did–I wanted to rip him to shreds.

Jasper followed close behind me, and was followed by Emmett who had his arm around Bella, making sure she was safe. There was no need to worry about her, she'd faced much, much worse. Rose and Alice still sat at the lunch table in the cafeteria, acting as though nothing had happened. Rose was extremely mad at me for loosing my temper so badly. Alice, on the other hand, knew how the fight would turn out and didn't worry one bit. I was too distracted to find the outcome of the fight in her mind.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a few students looking at the five of us from the windows of the cafeteria. They were obviously excited about the entertainment.

"Twenty bucks on the Cullen kid," One student said as he reached for his wallet.

My focus turned to Bella. In the protection of Emmett's huge arms, she looked small and helpless. It reminded me of when she was human. When she was so fragile like the human who was being held by the shirt. Bella was worried over nothing. She should know that nothing bad would happen to either of us. No one would touch her.

The kid got closer to me. When he was sure I wasn't going to punch him right at that moment, he whispered to me, "After I break your nose, I'm going to take the girl to my room. And, well, you probably know what I'll do to her after that."

The kid must've seen me shaking with anger. Did he not have any common sense? Did he want to die today? There was nothing I wanted more that moment than to take him to the woods and kill him. I wouldn't drink his blood though, someone that foul deserved to die slowly and painfully. His blood probably tasted horrible, anyway- reflecting his personality.

If I didn't have the self-control that I did happen to have, I would've exposed our family right then and there, not caring what happened to us.

_Just do it, Edward. Carlisle will understand. I would do the exact same thing if it were Rose. Heck, the dude would be dead right now if it was Rose he was talking about! _Emmett started to make a lot of sense, and for a short second, I saw the advantages of killing this boy. Emmett didn't mean for me to expose us, he meant to simply seclude the boy in the forest and then kill him.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" He repeated. After a few moments and I didn't respond, he started edging closer and closer to Bella.

Yes. Yes, he did want to die.

For a short second, I wondered why Alice hadn't come outside yet. She must've seen me kill this boy. Why wasn't she trying to stop me? Or did she feel the same way that I did about killing him?

How convenient. A second later, he turned his face to me and I swung a human-forced punch at him. He fell to the ground and stayed down for a second, shocked. Blood stained the concrete patio we were standing on. My throat suddenly felt dry and ached with a burning passion that could only be caused by human blood. My gaze flashed to Jasper and Bella. Jasper had never been sane while around human blood, and Bella had never been exposed to such a thing.

_It's okay, Edward. I'm fine. Blood doesn't bother me anymore. Concentrate on the boy, _Jasper assured me.

_I've got her. She doesn't even seem to be tempted by the blood. Some crazy newborn, _Emmett also assured me as he secured h is grip on Bella.

The kid was still on his knees, holding his bleeding nose with the hand that hadn't even touched me. He was terrified. He wasn't going anywhere as long as I was around.

After finding a speck of my self-control, I told him, "If you ever talk to my girlfriend that way–if you ever talk to her again, period–you won't see daylight again. You even think about touching her, and you'll have to go through me. You got that?" I was loosing the little hold I had on my anger.

He was so terrified, he couldn't speak. He slightly nodded and stumbled to his feet. When he stabilized himself, he ran as far away from me as possible. Good. Bella ran straight for my arms. If she could cry, tears would be running down her cheeks. She seemed almost hysterical, even with me holding her against my body. "Bella, love, everything is okay. It's fine. Shh… It's okay, love."

After a moment or two, her gold eyes looked into mine, and she kissed me on the lips for as long as any normal human could without breathing. "I love you," she stated when our lips separated.

"If only I could show you how much I love you," I said to her and held her tighter against my chest.

A couple of minutes went by before the students went back to their seats in the cafeteria. Knowing nothing else exciting was going to happen, they got bored and left to tell their friends about the incident.

Rose and Jasper were furious with me. Rose's face as she walked through the door alongside Alice pierced right through me. She hated anything that had a possibility of putting our family in danger. But nothing had happened. That was just a normal fight between two normal teenage boys over a normal teenage girl… Right?

_We're leaving, _Rosalie thought as she linked arms with Emmett. She didn't bother stopping or waiting for us on the way to Emmett's Hummer; she wanted to leave.

_Edward, Edward, Edward… _Jasper scolded me as he replayed the incident in his head. Had I really looked that furious? How was my lifeless face able to turn red with anger?

The six of us glided swiftly to Emmett's Hummer. We began walking faster when we were sure no human could see us. Silence washed over us. No one said a word until the Hummer was on the freeway, heading home.

"Seriously, Edward, what were you thinking?" Rose scolded me. There was no way for me to answer her. In truth, I honestly had no clue what had been going through my mind at the time. The only thing that mattered to me was Bella and her safety. And the kid was trying to endanger that.

"I wasn't thinking, Rose. Wouldn't you do the same if that was Emmett?" She grimaced, knowing I was right. "You better realize that if that _had _gotten out of hand, you would've exposed our entire family. And to tell you the truth, I don't really think you care. You-"

Rose was interrupted by Jasper, who was just as furious. "No. That _did _get out of hand. Edward, you should've just let it go. Obviously, the boy can't harm us in any way. You really should have just forgotten about it and found some self-control."

My face turned to flash a glare at Jasper. "You cannot talk to me about self control. How long did it take you to actually handle being around Bella when she was human? How long did we have to protect her from you?"

Alice was not happy. As much as she liked me, she would put Jasper over me any day. "Edward, that was entirely unnecessary! You know why Jasper has had so much trouble with that. Do _not _hold any of that against him. He showed a tremendous amount of self-control. Maybe you should have done the same today." Emmett looked back at me and I met his glare, looking for support. _Sorry, dude. I have to agree with them on this one. _

A wave of shame swept across my body. They were right. What an irresponsible thing to do! What was I thinking? As much a Bella meant to me, a line needed to be drawn somewhere.

Rose flashed another glance at me, hoping her words had sunk in. They had. "I am sorry. I was being very irresponsible and there's no excuse for what I did." "That's better," Alice's voice sang, happier that she'd made me realize my mistake.

She nodded in approval. I didn't deserve such a wonderful sister.

My attention turned to Jasper. "Jasper, I am so sorry for what I said. Truly. You have to know I didn't mean it. We all respect the immense self-control you have."

Jasper, being quiet as usual, decided to just answer me in his head, _You are forgiven. I would have done the same for Alice. I understand why you did it, and I don't blame you. Sorry for yelling at you earlier. It was unnecessary. _

I quickly nodded, knowing Jasper would catch the gesture.

Now that we had worked out that particular quarrel, that car was at peace. We arrived home just a few minutes later–the unusual traffic made the ride take longer. Carlisle was waiting for us, wanting to know why we were home so early. He wasn't yet aware of the mishap I'd caused.

Just as Carlisle was about to greet us, he saw the frustration on our faces. _What is it, Edward? _He silently questioned.

Jasper could tell what Carlisle was thinking. Usually, he would've kept something like this a secret from Carlisle, but in this case Jasper believed it was important for the matriarch of the family to know about the little mishap. _I'm going to tell him, Edward. Whether you like it or not. Don't try to stop me. _"Earlier today there was a… complication."

"What kind of a complication?" Esme and Carlisle both asked in unison. I grimaced, waiting for the reactions of my adopted parents.

Jasper hesitated. "At lunch there was a boy–human–who came up to Bella and asked her-"

I interrupted Jasper then, knowing Carlisle and Esme wouldn't understand the story unless it was told from my point of view. "A boy asked Bella to the prom. I heard his vile, repulsing thoughts and lost my temper," I successfully fought back a snarl, remembering the incident.

"And…?" Carlisle questioned.

"He was thinking about-about… _raping _Bella." As hard as I was trying to keep myself under control, there was no stopping a low hiss from escaping me. Esme gasped. Carlisle kept his face calm. _What happened? _His tone was more forceful now, anxious to hear the rest of the story.

"I'm so sorry, Carlisle," I shifted my head over to Esme, "Esme. You must know I had no other choice. If you would've heard the things he was thinking-" "Please, Edward. What happened? We can discuss the rest later," Carlisle was beginning to be impatient.

A few seconds passed. "The kid wanted to fight me, so I threw him outside of he cafeteria and gave him a good punch across he face." Even though I was upset about what had happened, thinking of the boy laying on the concrete scared to death excited me. A faint smile escaped me and flashed across my face.

There was a low chuckle behind me. Emmett.

This time, it was Esme who spoke. "Was there-"

"Blood? Yes."

"Then what-"

"Jasper handled the situation just as well as Emmett. Bella didn't even react; she was too focused on me."

_Edward, how could you be so irresponsible? _Carlisle scolded me.

He was right. I was irresponsible and I deserved the worst punishment a vampire could be given.

As I nodded to Carlisle–acknowledging his comment about my behavior–a new thought occurred to him. _Maybe I was wrong. Maybe school just isn't right for you and Bella now. I'll make the arrangements for you three to go back Esme's island. In a year or so, maybe-_

"No."

My family turned to look at me. Bella's adoring, confused eyes stared into mine. "Bella is perfectly capable of handling school. I'm the one who keeps screwing up. Let me handle my own mistakes, Carlisle."

_Alright, son, but one more mistake, and I'm afraid we'll have to leave. And I don't think that's in anyone's best interest now. _His face turned to Jacob, who still had Renesmee nestled in his arms.

Again, I nodded to Carlisle and then turned my attention to Bella. Fire raged in the pit of my stomach as I tried to comprehend how even a human could just look at Bella and only like her for her body.

My thoughts circled around Carlisle's suggestion–to go to Esme's Island for a year or so. How wonderful that year would be. The three of us alone together, not having to hide our true nature.

But then I remembered my duty. I owed it to my family to watch out for them and protect them. What would they do at a time like this without me?

Just a few seconds passed as I went through our options in my head. As the silence started to bother Bella, she grabbed Renesmee from Jacob's arms and cradled her. "What did you do to her, Jake? She is totally out of it"

Jacob smirked. "We just went on a little hunting trip. She never told me she was tired or wanted to go back…"

Bella smiled back at him. "I'm just glad she's sleeping now rather than later." As the words absorbed into Jacob's mind, he began to feel confused. "Wait. Why is that better?"

I walked over to Bella–who was sitting on the couch with her daughter–and put my arms on her rock hard shoulders. "Bella and I are taking Renesmee to see Charlie for the weekend."

Even though the trip was a surprise to Jacob, I could feel he was relieved. He'd begun to think we were leaving him like Carlisle had20suggested. Everyone seemed to be surprised–apart from Alice.

"Some details, Edward?" Rosalie asked aloud.

"Bella hasn't seen Charlie for a month or so, as well as Renesmee. And I think we all agree that everyone needs to take a break and relax." I squeezed Bella's shoulders tighter. "Carlisle, aren't Kate and the rest of the Denali coven visiting soon?"

Carlisle's head flew up from concentrating heavily on our discussion. He was obviously surprised by my sudden questioning. "Yes. Next weekend."

"It's settled, then. If the Denali coven is visiting next weekend, this weekend is the only other option." I smiled, surprised at how much sense I was making. Although Carlisle wouldn't object to the trip, he wasn't thrilled about it, either. Just like the others, he was worried about whatever the pack had found out in the forest; as well as Charlie's safety. But hadn't we already decided Bella could control herself?

"Are you sure that's the best idea?" Esme asked, still optimistic.

I smiled at her. "I'm positive."

"Alright, then. Just for the weekend." She repeated.

"When are you leaving?" Emmett asked. I hadn't noticed him move from the kitchen to right behind me. _We'll need to hunt before you leave._

I mentally planned our trip in my head. After a second of consideration, I decided the best way to go about the weekend. "We'll hunt tonight. We'll take separate cars tomorrow and pick Renesmee up right when we get home from school. We'll be in Forks Saturday morning." Mentally doing the math, I realized it would take someone going the legal speed limit a few days to make this trip. Good thing we were speeding.

Bella sighed. "I hate driving. Running is so much faster."

I sighed along with her. "I know, love, but we wouldn9t want to frighten Charlie more than he already is by appearing out of the forest out of nowhere. _Humans _drive cars."

She chuckled and I smiled back at her. By the look on her darkened gold eyes, I could tell I'd gotten her crooked smile right.

Coming out of her drowsiness, Renesmee yawned. _What are we doing? _She asked me, already used to our silent conversations.

"We're going to see Grandpa!" I crooned to my beautiful daughter. Though her light didn't shine as bright with her mother in the room in comparison, it was impossible _not _to be so cheerful around her.

"Yes!" She slightly yelled in excitement. Renesmee loved spending time with Charlie. Spending more time with the werewolves also had some effect on her thrilled expression.

Bella and I both smiled at our happy daughter. We were both excited to be able to go back to the place where our lives actually began–or existence for that matter.

Alice's eyes brightened for a moment. _Yes! A new excuse to dress Bella!_ I smiled at my hopeful sister, knowing she always underestimated how stubborn Bella was. "Don't even think about it, Alice." I smiled.

Bella's eyes flickered back to me, knowing she had some part in this. "What?"

"Well, I can't have you going to Charlie's looking like _that_!" Alice's eyes scanned Bella from her shoes up to her hair-that was pulled back into a messy ponytail.

Bella stuck her tongue out playfully at Alice. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Alice chuckled lightly at Bella. "You have a huge closet full of clothes and you choose to wear jeans a T-shirts every day! Really, Bella…"

Bella flashed Alice a stubborn look, and then started to smile.

At that, Alice knew she'd won this time. She lightly and gracefully jumped up and down in the room, happy to be able to use the closet she'd given to Bella as a present.

Renesmee and Bella giggled at the show. "What will I wear, Mommy?" Renesmee sang to her mother.

Smiling brightly with happiness, Bella brushed her hand over Renesmee's cheek. "I think that's up to your Aunt Alice, sweetheart."

Alice suddenly went from excited to impatient. "Well, then, hurry! We'll have a dun little fashion show when you get back from hunting!" Her eyes flickered to me, _Don't be long, Edward. _

I smiled at her, and led the way to the back door. Walking swiftly beside Bella and I, Renesmee was going through different memories of hunting, as she usually did. There were a few memories I hadn't seen before-obviously from her day out with Jacob.

As soon as we were out the back door, the three of us took off in a sprint. Seeing as Renesmee couldn't quite keep up with us yet, we were going slower than usual.

With her sharp newborn senses, Bella detected the herd of deer before Renesmee and I did. Bella led the way; followed by Renesmee and then me. Even though Bella was still stronger than I was, I beat her to the first buck in sight. Not wanting to be outdone, Bella and Renesmee quickly found the other biggest deer in the herd.

The deer's blood was hot and soothed the dry ache in my throat. Even though I wasn't terribly thirsty, there was nothing stopping me from drinking the deer dry.

Just a few minutes passed before Bella stood up from the carcass and wiped the dirt from her jeans. She walked swiftly over to me in just a second and wrapped her arms around my waist.

Renesmee was totally absorbed in her dinner. She stood up-oblivious to our intertwined bodies-and covered her eyes as soon as she saw us. "Stop it! Stop it!" She joked.

Bella and I chuckled, releasing each other so we could hold hands. Heading home took half the time it had taken us to find the herd of deer. Renesmee wanted to race, and Bella wanted to see how much her newborn strength had worn off.

As I got closer to my room, I could hear giggles coming from the three girls. Each laugh was so different and unique. Renesmee's laugh was pure joy and happiness. Alice's laugh was more light and purely for enjoyment. Bella's laugh, on the other hand, was rather singing than laughter. Her laugh made me smile her crooked smile that she loved.

From the images I saw in both Renesmee and Alice's heads, I could tell Bella was showing them her most recent outfit she'd tried on.

As I approached the door to the bedroom, I could hear Renesmee, "Beautiful, Mommy."

_Come in, _Alice directed me as I laid my hand on the door. There was no point in even trying to surprise Alice; that task was pretty much placed in the impossible category.

The pictures I'd seen in the minds of Renesmee and Alice were shameful compared to her through my eyes. She was wearing an icy blue dress – silk – with snow-white high-heeled shoes. No wonder they were still taking turns showing each other their outfits. By the looks of it, Alice had done both Bella and Renesmee's hair.

Half a second passed from when I entered the room to when Bella noticed I was there. She'd obviously been focused on her daughter and sister-in-law, rather than who was coming and going through the room.

"Edward!" She half yelled and jumped into my arms. She looked me in the eyes and kissed me briefly on the lips.

When our lips separated, she smiled at me once again.

"Hello, love," I greeted her and admired her beautiful face.

I let her down to take in her whole appearance. Wow. The dress she had on made her already amazing body even more unbelievable. There was no way I was going to be able to let her out of my sight for the rest of the night. Her once deep brown eyes were now gold, with just a hint of red by the pupils.

My concentration was interrupted by Bella's lips on mine. We kissed for a longer time now; more passionate. Even though it saddened me that Bella was sad, I always felt strangely anxious whenever Bella missed me; even if it was just for a short period of time.

Our kissing was stopped by Alice. She politely cleared her throat. _That's enough, Edward… _she joked.

I reluctantly turned my face to Alice. She was blankly starring at me, smiling. I could tell just by her face that she wasn't having a vision; she was thinking deeply. Her thoughts continued for a moment, and then she suddenly snapped out of it. "Hey- where did Rose go?"

Keeping as straight of a face I could manage, I answered, "She decided she wanted to go with Emmett and Jasper hunting, after all. Seeing as her job only took a minute or so, she considered herself useless here at the moment."

Seeing no hint of lying in my eyes, Alice bought the cover I'd quickly come up with to protect Rose. "Really? I guess I was too busy with Bella to notice her deciding to go with them."

Continuing with my straight face, I added, "Yeah. Probably."

Alice looked straight to Bella. Now that her questions were answered, she went right back to being the insane fashion show director. "Don't just stand there!" she joked. "Go change back into your clothes!"

Bella sighed and rolled her eyes at Alice.

Alice returned the sarcasm. "Bella, knowing you, there are a lot of things you could do to ruin that dress in just a matter of seconds." She smiled.

Not wanting to go down without a fight, Bella kicked Alice in the shin. Alice had always been one to take the high rode and be the bigger person. After a second of thinking it through, she just sighed and once again pointed Bella to her closet to change.

Five seconds later, Bella was back in her usual jeans and T-shirt. She picked Renesmee up and held her by the waist.

"What are we going to do now, Mommy?" Renesmee asked as the three of us flew down the long staircase.

Bella looked to me for guidance. My eyes flickered from her and back to Renesmee. "We're going to call Grandpa. We wouldn't want him to be gone when we get there tomorrow."

Renesmee's eyes filled with joy. There was no doubt that this road trip was very important to her; she was beyond excited.

Her hand went to Bella's forehead. Renesmee quickly went through all of her encounters with Charlie – the highlights. After a minute or so of showing this to Bella, Renesmee looked at me. _Did you see all of them? _She asked me.

I slightly nodded. Renesmee was already used to the fact that I could read her mind, as well as see her pictures.

Downstairs, Rosalie and Emmett sat on the couch closest to the television. A football game was on and the two were discussing which teams they thought would make it to the Super Bowl this year. Rosalie was the only female in the house who could sit and talk about football for hours with Emmett.

Leaving Bella's side for just a moment, I grabbed my cell phone from the dining room table where I'd left it when we got home from school.

"What should I tell Charlie?" She asked nervously as she took the phone from my hand.

I paused for a fraction of a second, pondering over her question. "Just tell him we would like to visit him tomorrow and ask if that's all right with him."

Bella nodded and then dialed Charlie's number. After it ringed for the second time, she quickly handed Renesmee to me. She liked to walk around and use her hands when on the phone with her father.

_Hello. _Charlie answered in a husky voice.

"Hi, Charlie," Bella replied lightly in her human voice she'd been practicing. Charlie cleared his throat. _Bella! Hi! How are you, honey? _

Bella smiled. "I'm great, Dad. Really. Renesmee and Edward are doing great, as well."

_I'm guessing you didn't call just to say 'hi' to me, right?_

A light chuckle came from Charlie, and Bella tried to mimic the sound. "You're right. Actually, Edward and I were talking and we decided that we miss you. We miss you a lot. And so I was wondering if you were doing anything this weekend?"

Charlie didn't hesitate with his response. _That would be amazing, Bells! I can catch a plane and be up there in just a few hours! Then-_

Bella cut him off. "Actually, Dad, we were wondering if we could drive up there and visit _you_."

This surprised Charlie. He obviously wasn't expecting Bella to ever make it home again.

_That sounds even better! _He concluded after a moment of thinking things over.

"Great. We're planning on leaving tomorrow. So we'll probably be there Saturday morning. The plane leaves at five in the afternoon tomorrow."

Charlie was truly surprised. _Wow. So you already had all of this planned out before you even called me._

Bella smiled again. "You know Alice. She didn't waste a second. She's already picked out our outfits and she booked the flight this afternoon."

I smiled with Bella. If Alice had had access to the internet during school, she would've booked the flight the moment she'd seen us deciding to visit Charlie.

_I'm so happy you decided to visit me, Bells. To tell you the truth, I thought you'd never come back home. _

This did not surprise Bella. She knew he thought this just as well and I did. "I didn't really think I was going to come home, either. But I'm glad we decided to come."

_Will Renesmee be joining you two? _What an odd question for Charlie to ask. He should know that the three of us were practically inseparable, except for when we were at school.

"Of course she's coming. Renesmee is actually the most excited to go," Bella joked.

_Well, then. I guess I have to start cleaning up the house. I'll see you Saturday morning. Do you want me to pick you up from the airport?_

"No, Dad, it's fine. We'll get a taxi and meet you at home."

_All right, I'll be here. I love you, Bells. _

"I love you too, Dad." There was a click on the other end of the phone. Charlie had hung up.

Bella closed the cell phone and starred at me. Her golden eyes were filled with excitement.

* * *

****Let me know how you like it!****


	5. Confrontations and Goodbyes

As we drove to school in Emmett's Hummer, I started to wonder what lunch would be like. Would the kid I punched yesterday confront my family and I? Or would he simply stay in his seat and keep his distance from me like a normal human? Of course, I knew that if he did decide to do something that wasn't safe for my family, Alice would see it. She would let us know if he decided to be brave and confront me.

Jasper quickly turned his face to me. He could feel me getting anxious, or excited – I couldn't tell how I felt.

"What is it, Edward?" He asked aloud.

"Nothing, really. I'm just curious about the kid. The one at lunch yesterday. Do you think he'll confront us? Or be a coward and keep his distance?" Before Jasper could answer, Alice looked to me. "I'll be looking for his future for most of the day. So far, he's our biggest threat, so I'll be keeping a close watch on him. Don't worry about it."

Jasper rolled his eyes playfully at Alice. He was finally letting up and seeing the fun in going to school with humans. "And I'll calm him down if he decides to be brave," his tone sounded a bit sarcastic.

From the drivers seat, Emmett wasn't happy with our conversation. _Why are you so worried about him? It's not like he could hurt Bella. The most he can do is make a fool out of himself again. _

I looked past Alice and Jasper, to defend myself against Emmett. "I am well aware that Bella is indestructible, Emmett. What I _am_ worried about is if the kid does decide to confront me, I'll end up killing him, and that's a risk to our safety." Emmett sighed, realizing what I was saying made sense. Even though he knew what I was doing was right, he didn't want to pass up the opportunity at a fight – even if the opponent was merely human.

The rest of the drive to school was silent. Jasper was concentrating on what would happen if the boy did decide to confront us, Rose was - for the first time in months - actually concerned for her family's safety, Alice was visualizing Renesmee in new outfits she'd created, and Emmett was considering confronting the kid himself. I was going to yell at Emmett for his childish thought, but I decided against it, realizing he meant no harm.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose got out of the car together in one swift movement right after the car was parked. I waited in the back with Bella.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked me and rubbed my back as I leaned over and put my head in my hands.

I sighed. "Before we go in there, I want you to know that if I do kill the boy, I am truly sorry for upsetting you."

She smiled. That wasn't the expression I was anticipating.

"What?"

She kept smiling. "Why would I be upset if you killed him?"

That was surprising. I thought she would've been yelling at me by now. Instead, she was basically encouraging me to kill him. If Bella wasn't against it, what was there to stop me?

"That isn't helping."

"Oh. Sorry. Well, if you're anywhere near him today, I'll be sure to get you away from him. I'll keep watch."

I looked at her and smiled. "_If _he does happen to be anywhere near me, I think I'll be the one to se him first," I joked half-heartedly.

Bella was happy that I wasn't totally serious at the moment. "Yeah right! My newborn senses haven't totally worn off, you know."

"Close enough," I muttered.

As I stood up halfway to get out of the Hummer, Bella pushed me back down with her hand. She playfully stepped on my feet as she got in front of me and stepped out of the car.

In her jeans and white sweater, she didn't stalk off to American History like I'd thought; she waited for me.

When I got out of the Hummer, she was looking the opposite direction of me, so I took the opportunity to hold her by the waist and crush her against me. She exhaled in pleasure, wanting to stay like this for hours.

I held her tighter and tighter, until I was sure she wouldn't be able to escape my hold. Even though she had her newborn power, I was stronger when I wanted to be. "Now… try to get out of this."

She smiled and inched her face closer to mine. "What if I don't want to?"

"Then we have a problem."

Her expression was confused, so I continued.

"I don't know if I _want_ to go to class today."

"Well, then I guess it's a good thing we have a three day weekend to look forward to."

My smile faded just a tad. "Too bad we'll be at Charlie's the whole time."

Her smile disappeared. "I'm not upset about visiting Charlie - I want to go, but we haven't had actual alone time in a while."

I agreed with her completely. It had been a long time since it was just the two of us together, worry-free. Each time I looked at her, the longing to hold her and kiss her grew stronger and stronger. One night wasn't enough to satisfy that need.

"We don't _have _to go to school today," I concluded.

Her smile didn't return. "No, we have to go to school. How about we take our own little vacation…?"

"What?"

Her smile returned, bigger than before. "Instead of going back here after we visit Charlie, we could go back to our cottage-"

"_Our _cottage?"

We both knew that when we said "our cottage" we were referring to the cottage Esme and the rest of the family had given to us as a present when Bella had first become a vampire. It was too far out in the woods for anyone to have noticed it, so it was probably still vacant.

Her smile grew and she nodded to me. "_Our _cottage," she repeated.

"What about Renesmee?"

She thought everything through very quickly. "Jacob is dying to be with her by herself. And if he doesn't want to, Esme and Rose-"

I stopped her. Right after she mentioned Esme, I was onboard for anything else. Despite my current opinion of Rose – which was surprisingly recovering – I knew Renesmee would at least be safe with Esme. "You're brilliant, love." She quickly – with all her power – got out of my grasp and turned to kiss me lightly. It was a perfect kiss, one that wasn't meant to lead somewhere else, just a kiss to show the love we had for each other. There was no other feeling in the world that compared to having Bella in my arms, kissing me.

We quickly got lost in each other for that moment. Alice interrupted me. _Edward! You're leaving us _again_?!_

From the tone of her "voice", I could tell Alice was annoyed with Bella and I. But behind the annoyance, she was thankful that Bella and I could be together for a while and she could spend time with Renesmee.

Bella eyes looked in mine longingly, and as much as I wanted to do the same, I knew how carried away we got. "We should go. Class starts soon."

She sighed. "Why do you always have to be the responsible one?"

I chuckled. "If you were the responsible one, we would be on our way to being expelled!"

She laughed with me as we headed off to American History.

Both American History and Algebra II passed quickly. We were to complete worksheets in both classes, so Bella and I were occupied for most of the hour. Gym didn't pass quite as quickly, but it didn't drag on like I'd thought. In Health, we'd moved from the heart and organs to alcohol and drugs. I found both topics rather boring, but listening to the minds of students entertained me enough for the hour. When the bell rang for lunch, I was extremely grateful. Seeing Alice and Jasper suddenly made me anxious and excited.

When Alice and Jasper saw us enter the cafeteria, they walked briskly to our sides. Alice gave Bella a brief hug just like she did on any other day. It was nearly impossible to be sad or unhappy around Alice. When we were around her, we put our worries around us and let her pull us into her cheerfulness.

Bella's happiness turned into curiosity. "Why are you so happy, Alice?" Alice seemed surprised. "You've known me long enough, Bella; I'm always happy."

Bella starred at Alice longer, wanting the full truth.

"Well you're going to leave tonight and I just want to see you as much as possible before then! Give me a break."

I half-smiled. "Why aren't you hounding me with hugs? I'm leaving, too."

She glared at me in a playful way. _Oh, shut up. _She joked.

Rose seemed to be done with the conversation. She turned away from us and strode over to the lunch line, not even waiting for Emmett. I made a mental note to remind her later that this wasn't the behavior of someone trying to be a better person.

"Babe?" Emmett called after Rose as he jogged to catch up with her. Following their leads, the four of us followed to the lunch line.

Bella and I both grabbed apples, water, and a bag of chips.

Sitting at the table we'd sat at the two previous days, Alice sat directly across from me and Emmett and Bella on my sides. I wanted Emmett there in case the kid decided to threaten his life today. I knew if it did come to killing him, Emmett being by my side would make no difference whatsoever, but I felt people were usually scared of my oversized brother, so the kid would be, as well.

After a second of searching, I located the child and lost myself in his sick mind. He wasn't thinking about Bella – lucky for him. He was going over the plays for the football game this weekend. Apparently, he didn't hold grudges. Either that or I'd absolutely horrified him the day before.

This pleased me. Even though I despised the kid, killing him didn't hold the satisfaction it did when he was about to fight me. A moment passed before I realized he was pretty much harmless.

Keeping tabs on the boy, I started listening to others. The fact that our family was still the center of attention did not surprise me. _That small one has really weird hair. It looks like she's lost in space or something… I wonder what she's thinking…_ At that moment, I looked to Alice. Her eyes were wide, her mind far away- totally absorbed.

Ignoring the thoughts around me, my mind was far away, as well. I saw what Alice saw, the silhouette of a moving figure, coming towards us. No, it was a vampire; only vampires moved with that kind of grace. That was it, then- someone was coming for us. Or for someone. "What is it, Alice?" Jasper suddenly became anxious to know what it was that Alice saw. "Someone is coming. The decision isn't final, it's just a thought as of now." "Who? The Volturi? What did we do?" Rosalie questioned. "I don't know. I'll keep searching." Alice answered. Her eyes suddenly went blank again, hoping to find something more. The table went quiet then. I took Bella's hand and squeezed it tight. Neither of us knew what lay ahead, but we knew we'd face it together.

Minutes passed like hours; there was just too much to think about. We all knew that it was possible someone was coming – from the sounds in the forest – but no one had expected it so soon. The thing that frightened us the most was that we didn't know what we had done wrong. Just that realization made me think back to the Volturi – wanting to kill our family simply because of envy and power. About ten minutes passed before Alice decided to speak. "I can't find anything. The vision just came and went," she barely whispered.

Jasper rubbed her shoulders and hugged her from the back. "It's all right, no one expects you to do anything more." _I wish I could find out who is coming. _Alice sighed in reply and kept searching. In times like these, she preferred doing something rather than just sitting and waiting. _I'm so useless._

My sister's thoughts startled me. Alice never thought this about herself. S he knew how important and useful she really was to our family. Why was she putting herself down like this? Why now? "Alice, Jasper isn't lying. No one is upset with you. You've already done more than enough."

_Edward, are you sure? _She was completely serious; more serious than I'd seen from her in a while. I felt sorry for my sister then. More than anything, I wanted to let her in my head and show her how grateful our family was for her and her ability.

I nodded in a way so she could tell that I meant it with all my heart. Emmett cleared his throat, interrupting our conversation. We all inclined our heads in his direction- waiting.

"Jasper, what should we do? Should we go home and tell Carlisle?" _I'm ready to fight. _

Quickly, Jasper nodded and at the same time, the rest of the family got up. Taking Bella's hand, we glided out of the school and over to Emmett's Hummer. During the drive home, I listened to the thoughts and strategies of my family members. Everyone aside from Alice believed it was the Volturi coming for us. On this issue, I sided with Alice. Yes, I knew the Volturi would come back for revenge sometime soon, but less than a year later was pushing it. A year to us was ten years to the Volturi. The only problem with our theory was that we'd done nothing wrong. "Carlisle," Jasper called before he entered the house. The rest of us followed just feet behind him, as anxious as Jasper.

The expression on Carlisle's face showed confusion. With a white washcloth, he was cleaning his hands – he'd obviously just finished repairing his Mercedes. Before Carlisle had the chance to reply, Jasper filled him in on everything. "Alice had a vision. Someone is coming for us. Soon. We must prepare ourselves." His face turned to me. _Is Jasper speaking the truth? _

I quickly nodded and turned my attention back to Jasper and his story-telling. "Alice, what exactly did you see?" He set the now black washcloth on the nearest couch and slightly leaned in toward Alice, giving her his full attention. She took a deep breath and answered. "We were at lunch. Out of nowhere, I had a vision of someone coming for us. It was just a silhouette, so I don't have any specifics on the creature. All I know is that whoever is coming is angry at one of us. Or a few of us."

Carlisle took a second to take everything in. _Just someone _coming_? How odd. _"Was there anything that happened before your vision that could have triggered it? Maybe something in your sight triggered an involuntary part of your brain." Emmett chuckled. Carlisle glared at him, annoyed at his foolishness. "It's not like we have posters at our school of vampires."

Sighing, Carlisle scolded Emmett. "You know that's not what I meant, Emmett."

For the first time since we'd left the cafeteria, Rose spoke. "Carlisle, what do we do? Should we run? Fight?"

"How can we do anything without knowing who is coming for us and why?" Silence fell upon the room. All our thoughts were on the same track; were we just supposed to wait?

A second later, Renesmee walked in the room followed by Jacob and Esme. Despite the situation, Bella's eyes lit at the sight of her daughter and Jacob. "Nessie!" She called as Renesmee ran into her arms.

As Renesmee showed both Bella and I her day – she showed Bella, but I watched from Renesmee's thoughts – I walked closer to Carlisle. "Carlisle. What are we going to do?"

He looked from Emmett to myself, and then thought over the question. _I'm sure Tanya would let us stay with her… We could just wait… I'm sure our home back in Forks hasn't even been discovered… Charlie might be able to have us there for a day or two… _

As soon as Carlisle thought of Charlie, I realized the mistake I'd made. Bella and I were supposed to be heading out to Charlie's in a few hours with Renesmee. Would we stay with our family or leave to be with Charlie?

Carlisle realized my mistake the same moment I did. He pondered over the outcome of the three of us leaving, and the three of us staying. _Go, Edward. If whatever is coming for us is after Renesmee, they'll come here first; she'll be safe._ I was furious that Carlisle had even thought this. Bella and I could take care of our child– there was no need for our family to sacrifice their safety for her. "We can take care of her, Carlisle. If whatever is out there wants Renesmee, they will come find me and you will be safe."

_Edward, we won't just sit around and watch you and Bella or Renesmee get hurt. Not if we can do anything about it. I'm sure the rest of them will agree with me. _

I took a moment to let Carlisle's words sink into my head. He meant what he said with all of his heart. Beaten, I nodded and looked to Bella. She was fixing Renesmee's curly hair.

Bella looked into my eyes as I walked closer to her and hugged her; Renesmee in between us. "Bella, love, we should head out."

Confused, she shifted her weight and stopped playing with Nessie's hair. "Head out? Where are we going?"

"We wouldn't want to be late to Charlie's."

Her eyes went from confused to annoyed. "What? How could we leave our family at a time like this?"

"Follow me." I untangled myself from my wife and led her to the kitchen only Jacob used.

Taking a deep breath, I continued. "If whatever is coming wants Renesmee, I think just the two of us should be with her. Our family shouldn't get hurt just to protect her when the two of us can cover that. Besides, a trip to Charlie's could only ease the tension."

She handed Renesmee to me and paced throughout the kitchen. As she thought, I could hear the others talking amongst themselves. Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie were talking with Carlisle and Esme about possible ambushes or people who could be planning this while Emmett and Jacob were discussing when to reschedule their bear hunting competition.

In mid-stride, Bella stopped and turned to face me. "Are you positive Charlie will be safe with us there?" As she spoke, she held my face in her hands. Before I answered, I kissed her on the lips. The kiss was short, but passionate. "Bella, love, I promise. Charlie is in no danger either way."

To my surprise, my words comforted her. The way she exhaled made me believe my words had actually reassured her.

After we sorted out that problem, the three of us headed back into the large family room. With Renesmee in my hands, I stood next to Emmett and Jacob and faced Alice.

As I looked at her, something was bothering me, but I couldn't quite figure out what. The rest of my family all stood around talking as I was deep in thought – trying to figure out what my problem was.

Then, after about a minute or so of concentrating, she looked at me. And it came to me. "Alice." She turned her head to me. "Why haven't you had any other visions of the threat? If they've made another decision, wouldn't you have seen it?" My sister stared at me for a moment, and then chose to speak out loud for the rest of our family's sake. "That's what we were just discussing. Edward, it seems to me like this unknown force has the advantage of being like Jacob– or Nessie." As she spoke, she pointed to Jacob on my right and Renesmee – silent – in my arms.

"Maybe you're right, Alice. Maybe someone knows your defect and is using it as an advantage. Someone who knows who you can and cannot see. But maybe whoever is doing this isn't the one you can't see, maybe they're using someone else to help their side." I was talking so fast, I wasn't sure if my family could understand me or not.

Bella and Carlisle gasped.

"The Volturi," Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Emmett all hissed at once. There was a moment of silence, and then Jasper began speaking again. "No. That's not their style. They wouldn't seek revenge less than a year after they were challenged and almost beaten. Think of the time they would need to re-prepare themselves. They know how strong we are, but they also know our weaknesses, and I don't think they would make a mistake as little as Alice seeing one of them coming for us."

Jasper was making sense, but what I said made sense, as well. Either way, the way things were going, we wouldn't know who was coming for us until they actually _came_.

Just as Jasper finished speaking, Esme stepped out from behind Carlisle. "Well, it's getting late, and there's nothing wrong with getting a head start to Charlie's."

Emmett coughed and cleared his throat, getting my attention. _You know she just wants Renesmee and Bella gone so the rest of us can discuss this, right, Bro?_ I flinched at his thought. Even though it did seem like Esme wanted us out of the house – unusual behavior for her – she wasn't someone who sugared things up just to make a situation sound better. If we really were in danger, she would tell us that straight to our faces. I took that fraction of a second to search through her thoughts. There was nothing hinting that she was hiding something; and if she was hiding something, she was becoming exceptionally good at hiding her thoughts from me.

"Esme, that sounds like a great idea." I looked over to Bella and handed her our daughter – on the verge of sleeping. I kissed Bella lightly on the lips. "Be right back."

In a flash, I was up the stairs and in our room. The bags Alice had helped Bella, Renesmee, and I pack were on the bed, waiting to be moved. In one quick movement, I picked them up and was back down the steps.

"We're ready." I set the bags down for just a moment to say goodbye to my family.

Jacob moved from the back of the room up to where Carlisle was standing. "Will you be joining us, Jacob?" I patted his back as I questioned him. He only grinned for a second. He then replied, "I think I'll run home. Checking the scents along the way wouldn't do any harm."

For the first time since the encounter with The Volturi this past winter, Jacob seemed to be acting responsibly. "Sounds great. We'll meet you back in Forks, then."

Smiling, Jacob gave Bella – holding Renesmee – a hug and kissed the two of them on the forehead. There was a jumbled set of good-byes to Jacob and just like that, he was on his way home.

Just a second after Jacob left the house, Esme approached Bella, Renesmee, and I. If she was able to cry, her eyes would have been tearing up.

She kissed Nessie on the forehead just as Jacob had done. "Be good, my Renesmee."

Esme went to Bella next. At first the two of them only smiled at each other. Then, in one quick movement, Bella sat Renesmee on the floor and held Esme in a tight embrace. Bella would miss Esme more than she led on. "Be safe, Bella," Esme whispered and let Bella go.

Bella smiled. "I will. I'll miss you." When Bella and Esme were done with their good-byes, the two of us said goodbye to the rest of our family.

Hugs and kisses were exchanged. Bella was clearly going to miss Alice the most, based on their farewell.


	6. Charlie

After about fifteen minutes into the ten hour drive that lay ahead of us, I relaxed. For some reason, being with my wife and daughter had lifted a huge weight I'd carried on my shoulders the past few days. For now, the worries of school and humans were behind us. To me, the ten hour drive would seem like nothing if I compared it to the decades I'd seen. But what would Bella and Nessie think of it? "Do you have your seat-belt on, Nessie?" I jokingly asked my daughter and smiled, knowing she was almost as indestructible as Bella and I.

A second passed and she didn't answer me. "Nessie?" I asked without looking back. At the same time, Bella and I looked in the back seat. Renesmee was already sleeping. Jacob must have worn her out more than he'd led on.

I chuckled under my breath as Bella took my hand. Her skin was warm and velvety against mine.

As I drove, I rubbed her wedding ring with my thumb and held her hand up to my face. For a minute or so, the images of the night when I'd proposed to her filled my head. With those wonderful memories of that night also came the memories of the time in my life without Bella. The days I had spent alone in misery right after I'd left her took over me completely. The guilt and sorrow for putting my wife through all of that washed over me once again, but with a new intensity.

It took me a second to come back to reality. With a shudder, I let myself focus on the road and my wife once again.

Noticing the sudden change in my mood, Bella asked, "What's wrong?"

My eyes met her gold eyes. She was tying to look into them to get an answer from me. Her patience started to run out when I didn't answer. "Edward, please tell me. I want to know."

With a deep breath, I answered. "Bella… you know I've tried, but I just can't describe the pain and guilt I feel for having left you. The emotions I feel now are overwhelming. You are much better than me."

She sighed. "We've had this conversation before. You repaid me by letting me have you forever. Don't feel bad because there is no reason for it. What matters now is that we're together and we're happy."

"Not only did I rip a hole in you when I left, I also took your mortality." With that, she ripped her hand out from under mine. "Edward! Don't say that! I thought you wanted us to be together for eternity."

"Don't get me wrong, Bella… changing you was probably one of the best decisions in my life, but it was also the most selfish. If you hadn't been changed, you and Jacob-"

She cut me off at the sound of Jacob's name. "Don't bring Jake into this! I don't love him the way I love you. There is no way on this earth anyone could love someone the way I love you. Please, Edward, just stop blaming yourself. You were only trying to protect me. For me, please stop."

"Say whatever you want, but I will always feel that ache in my heart."

Her face lit with a dim smile. "Maybe I can help."

"What?"

"Just keep your eyes on the road."

I laughed, knowing no matter where I looked, this car would not crash.

Bella put her hands on both sides of my face and closed her eyes. The second she did this, I knew what she was doing. She was going to make me feel better about my leaving by letting me feel how she felt.

Different memories flashed through both of our minds as Bella looked for specific ones. We'd practiced this many times before so she wasn't strained to show me different memories in a certain amount of time.

The first memory was her and Alice heading to save me in Italy. Though it was dim through her human eyes, the memory was clear enough for me to understand and get the feel of it. She shortened the memory, wanting to get to the more important ones.

The next memory that she showed me was the first time she saw me after those months and months of misery. She used all of her concentration to get this one exactly right. In those few minutes she showed me, I realized the amount of joy and happiness and relief she'd felt when she first saw me after those long months. It was amazing how loyal she had been to me during the time I was gone. Even after what I'd done to her, her heart jumped out to me the moment she'd seen my face. She never blamed me or hated me for any of it.

The final memory she shared was the pure joy and fulfillment she'd felt the night we returned from Italy. All of her dreams had come true when I'd told her I would come back later that night.

"Wow," I whispered when I returned to reality.

She smiled. "Do you feel less guilty now?"

I took a second to think about her question. Even though I felt horrible about leaving her, the joy she felt for seeing me in Italy did make me feel better. "Yes, a little bit better," I confessed.

She took my hand with satisfaction and kissed my cheek. When she did this, I knew that argument was over and wouldn't come up again for quite some time. "Can I ask you something?" She questioned and crossed her legs out of habit. "What do you want to know, love?" I looked into her eyes; they showed embarrassment. What did she have to be embarrassed about?

"It's probably a stupid question, but do you ever regret any of this? Do you regret changing me?"

Stunned, I looked Bella in the eye. She was being completely serious. Hadn't I already told her how much I loved her a countless amount of times? Had marrying her not fully shown the love and commitment I had for her?

"Why are you asking me this, Bella? I love you more than life itself. I'd do anything for you. I'll always feel that way no matter what."

Her embarrassment quickly went away after I reassured her. What I wouldn't have given at that moment to see inside her head and know what she was thinking. Sometimes she was as easy to read as a book, but other times she hid her emotions under lock and key. Most of what she hid was what I wanted to know the most. "I'm sorry, Edward. I just get self-conscious sometimes and wonder if I'm good enough for you. I know you love me as much as I love you, but sometimes it's just hard for me to accept that."

I held her hand up with my free hand and kissed it lightly. But I wasn't stopping there. I moved from kissing her hand to her wrist, from her wrist to her forearm, and higher up to her shoulder. Slowly, I made my way back down her arm again. The love I felt for Bella had been bottled up for so long now, I didn't want to wait to be alone with her.

"Not here. Not now," she ordered. "Just wait a few more hours and we'll have plenty of time for this," she smiled and the way she kissed my hand silenced the Volvo.

As it got darker, Renesmee still didn't wake up. At random times, I would scan the wilderness on either side of the car to search for Jacob. Every once and a while, we would get close enough to him that I could see the path he was running. When I did find his mind, I predicted how far ahead of him we were. To my surprise, he wasn't too far behind us. He was going at a very good pace.

Even though the car was completely silent, there wasn't a need to fill the silence with mindless chit-chat. The quiet left me to think in peace for the first time in days. It helped that my wife's thoughts were secluded and my daughter's only thoughts were pictures of flowers and bright blue skies.

With only a few hours left in the drive, we passed a hometown diner that reminded me of the first time Bella and I actually had a chance to talk and get to know each other in Port Angeles. This was also the night I'd confirmed to her that our family wasn't normal. It seemed crazy to think of the two of us then and now. What I'd thought then as a huge mistake was now considered the turning point in my life.

Renesmee woke just as we entered Forks. The sign that welcomed tourists to Forks was my sign that indicated where my life truly began. To no one's surprise, it was raining.

As we drove over the speed limit and over puddles, water flew up on both sides of the Volvo. Most of the few faces we passed weren't familiar to me, so I couldn't get a good enough read on them. A few bystanders we passed muttered things to themselves, wondering why someone who could afford a Volvo was here in Forks.

There was just a short fifteen minute drive to Charlie's and both Bella and I hoped no one would recognize us.

The house looked the same as when we left it months ago. The bumper of Bella's red Chevy was barely visible from behind the house. It didn't surprise me that no one had bought it or taken it off of Charlie's hands.

"Is Charlie awake?" Bella asked as she grabbed Nessie out of the back seat, still drowsy from the long car drive. Quickly, I scanned the house for any noise. The television was on – a football game by the sound of it. _Yes! Touchdown! _Charlie cheered to himself as his team scored.

"He's watching football," I answered with a smirk. Charlie was the only human I knew who could watch football games more than once without getting bored.

Since it was close to midnight, the neighborhood was mostly quiet. Only a few houses still had lights on so we didn't worry about being recognized here.

The grass was ruined from weeks of snow and rain. Above me, the gutters were filled with leaves and overflowed with water. The white paint on the house was slowly chipping off. I made a mental note to come back down here soon and help repair the house for Charlie; he deserved it.

It was only drizzling at this time, so there was no need to carry an umbrella or wear slickers.

The path to the front door would've been dark to human eyes, but every little detail of this house popped out to me. Inside, the television seemed to be turned down lower than usual, as if Charlie was listening for our arrival. If he was, he wasn't paying too much attention.

As the three of us stepped up on the front porch, I could feel Charlie's body heat. It was incredible how I was so used to Charlie; his voice, thoughts, heartbeat, and body heat. This seemed to help me fight the thirst I felt whenever we were near each other.

I looked to Bella and Nessie. Nessie smiled at me. Bella smiled at me, as well, and took a deep breath. Taking my wife's hand, I knocked on the door.

I knocked on the door twice. Only a second later, the front door creaked open and Charlie's face appeared from behind it. "Bella! Nessie!" He greeted my wife and daughter, obviously leaving me out. I didn't care that Charlie still had issues with me, all I knew was that he was happy to see his daughter and granddaughter. All that mattered was that Bella and I cared about each other and loved each other more than anything. How could I be upset that Charlie loved her so much that he didn't want to let her go?

"Hey, Dad!" Bella greeted him back, ignoring his rude attitude toward me.

Renesmee smiled. "Grandpa!" Yay! Grandpa! Grandpa! Before we'd arrived in Forks, Bella and I had gone over the rules thoroughly with Renesmee. Though Charlie clearly knew something wasn't right about our family, he didn't need to know that our daughter had an unexplained power. We'd told Renesmee she could speak, but not as fluently as she usually did. She was also told not to show Charlie her pictures. Charlie smiled back at Renesmee and took her out of Bella's hands without asking. We were okay with his hastiness, realizing we would be ten times worse than this if we'd gone weeks without seeing our daughter.

"Nessie!" He basically yelled in excitement and kissed her on the forehead. It was undeniable that Renesmee had something about her that drew her to people. Seeing different people react to her in different ways was always humorous, but this was by far the funniest relationship. When Charlie was with Renesmee, he acted as though he was a toddler as well.

When Charlie lowered Renesmee down and rested her on his hip, I held my hand out to my father-in-law. "Charlie, it's been too long." Looking away from Nessie, Charlie turned to me. "Yes, it has been a long time."_ He probably keeps Nessie away from me on purpose. Always knew he didn't like me… _

There were a few seconds of silence and it was Charlie who broke through it.

"Oh. Come in! Go ahead and sit down! I wasn't going to bed anytime soon, so we can talk for a while," even around his family, Charlie seemed nervous. If he was smart, he would have used the time away from us to realize that our family was dangerous. As we walked over to the small couch, I kept my hand on the small of Bella's back. The two of us sat on the only couch and Charlie sat directly across from us in his recliner. Sitting on this couch made me think of the day Bella and I had told Charlie we were getting married. That was the true turning point in my life.

As Charlie stretched out on his recliner, he yawned and the circles under his eyes became more dominant.

"If you're tired, Charlie, you should go to bed. We wouldn't want to inconvenience you. Bella and I could use the sleep, as well-"

Charlie interrupted me. "Don't be silly. I might be getting older, but I can still stay up past midnight. We can talk tonight and get a later start tomorrow."

When I didn't answer, Charlie continued. "So, how have you guys been doing? How's Alaska?" _They had to pick the state that's farther away than any other state in this country. You can't even count Alaska as being part of the country._ His voice cracked on the last word, still upset we were so far away from him in Washington.

This time, it was Bella who answered. "Alaska is fantastic. The wildlife is just beautiful. In fact, Renesmee, Edward, and I took a hike up in the woods a few days ago. The mountains were covered with ice and snow. It was so pretty." I could tell Bella was getting better and better at lying every time she met up with her father.

Charlie smiled at Bella. "Sounds like everyone is settling in." He looked to me, "Tell me, how are Carlisle and Esme? I'm not going to lie– they are great company, and I've missed them."

His sudden interest in Carlisle and Esme made me curious so I took the fraction of a second to search around in his thoughts. He really did want to know about them.

"Carlisle and Esme are doing great. It didn't take Carlisle a long time to find a job with his years of experience as a doctor. He works at Barrow Hospital in the emergency room. Esme likes to stay at home and do things around the house– she likes to keep herself busy most of the time."

Renesmee was eating up all of the attention Charlie was giving her. She knew how to pretend to be a toddler and played the role perfectly. "Grandma and Grandpa?" She questioned.

"That's right, Nessie," Charlie crooned to my daughter. He seemed to get lost in her eyes as soon as she looked up at him and smiled. _She's so smart and beautiful! _

I decided to turn the conversation back to Charlie. "How have you been, Charlie? Does Sue still visit?"

At the mention of Sue's name, Charlie's eyes lit up. There was no mistaking the two of them were "just friends". He fidgeted on his recliner, obviously nervous at the sudden change of subject. His cheeks even flushed a rose shade of pink.

As Charlie blushed, I began to see Bella in him. I remembered when Bella's cheeks used to blush that rose color. For a second, I missed her human traits. There was no mistaking the similarity to Charlie and Bella when it came to being shy.

Charlie shifted his weight. "Yeah, Sue visits a lot. She usually comes around every other day or so. And I've been great. The only thing that could make my life better would be if you moved back here, but I know that won't happen. It's just nice to know you'll be here with me for a while."

"Why don't you invite Sue over tomorrow? We could all go out to lunch or something," Bella suggested. I knew her suggestion was more based on her need to see her wolves, and not for Charlie's social life.

Charlie's mouth dropped in shock and excitement. "Bella, are you sure? Would that be all right with the two of you?" Even though he was trying to be modest to us as his guests, I could tell he was dying to call Sue and invite her.

"I'm positive, Dad," she smiled. The second Bella confirmed the plan, he was up out of his seat with Renesmee on his hips and the phone in his hands.

"Wait, Dad, it's midnight. Are you sure Sue is still awake?" Bella questioned, motioning her hand to the clock above the kitchen sink.

Charlie paused, thinking over what he was doing. "Sue will still be up. She stays up late every night. I've called her once before this late, so it should be okay."

Bella and I gave each other questioning looks, wondering why in the world Charlie would need to cal Sue at midnight.

When Charlie finally noticed the questioning glare Bella was giving me, he explained further. "There was some weird stuff going on in the forest in La Push a few days ago, and I called her after me and the boys checked it out."

I knew from Charlie's thoughts that he was telling the truth, but what bothered me more than that was the fact that these "sounds" in the forest were appearing everywhere and everyone was noticing them. Why would humans know about these noises, but the wolves not even know who or what was causing them?

To no one's surprise, Charlie had Sue's number memorized. And though he didn't know it, the three of us could hear Sue just as well as he could. The phone rang twice before she answered.

_Hello? _

"Hey, Sue. I'm hoping it's not too late for me to be calling." _What if she says no? What will I say to Bella and Edward? It'll seem like she rejected me. Man, I hope she says yes! _

_Charlie! Oh no, I'm still wide awake. You're fine. How are ya? _

"I'm great, Sue. I'm actually better than great. Bella and Edward are down at the house with me. Renesmee is with them, too." _And Nessie is even cuter than before she left. _

_How lovely! Tell them I said hello._

"I sure will. But I was just wondering…" Charlie started to get nervous as he began to actually ask Sue out, "Would you like to go out to eat with the four of us tomorrow?"

_Charlie, I don't know what to say. Of course I'll go! Thank you so much for inviting me. I've missed Bella and her husband and daughter. _

As Sue spoke, I thought I saw Charlie barely shiver as Sue called me Bella's husband and Renesmee her daughter. There were so many things Charlie obviously wasn't used to yet.

"Sounds great. I'll pick you up at noon, then. Sound good?" _YES! She actually said yes! Tomorrow will be a great day! _

_I'll see you then! Bye, Charlie._

"Bye, Sure. Goodnight." _This is great!_

I looked over to Bella and could tell by her smile that she was happy her father had found someone he loved and cared about that wasn't already related to him. He was probably doing better than I was – considering whoever or whatever was after my family.

"What did she say?" Bella asked Charlie, pretending the three of us hadn't heard the entire conversation between him and Sue.

Charlie kept the smile he'd had on his face the whole night-except when he first saw me outside his home. "We're picking her up at noon."

Bella smiled with her father. "Sounds great."

Another hour went by as the four of us sat and caught up with each other. When it was nearing one thirty, Renesmee's eyes started to get heavy and she could barely keep them open. Bella decided to use that as an excuse to get to bed.

"Night, Dad," Bella told Charlie and kissed him on the cheek as Bella and I stood up from the couch. Renesmee was sleeping like a rock in Charlie's arms, so I lifted her up from him as lightly as I could.

"Night, Bells," he smiled. He looked to me and gave me a hard stare. "Goodnight." _Wish Bella could have just come by herself. _

Instead of returning Charlie's glare like I wanted to, I smiled my dazzling smile at him. "Goodnight, Sir." His thoughts made me want to storm out of the house with Bella at my side and Nessie in my arms. After knowing me since before Bella had moved to Forks, he still didn't trust me.

The three of us headed up the stairs to Bella's old bedroom. The door was closed and had the same posters hung on it as when she'd left. The door creaked open, and I saw her bed had the same purple bedspread she'd always used. The room looked exactly the same. Charlie probably hadn't stepped foot in here since Bella had left.

But next to the bed was something that wasn't there before. It was a crib. The second I saw it, I realized Charlie had planned farther ahead than we had. We were just going to have her sleep with us, but the crib would work out better. Even though Nessie was much bigger than a child her age should be, the crib would still suit her well.

Bella noticed the crib the same second I did. "How nice of Charlie," she whispered and took Renesmee from my hands. Gently and silently, she laid her down in the crib and pulled a few blankets over her. Even though Forks was warmer than Barrow, it was still cold down here.

After she was nice and cozy, I leaned down and kissed Nessie lightly on her forehead. "Night, my love. Sleep well," I barely whispered.

Bella walked closer to me and did the same thing. She kissed our beautiful daughter on the forehead and said goodnight and then walked over to our few bags we'd brought with us. She pulled out a dark blue, silk nightgown that was just shorter than her knees. When she'd had worn it a few nights ago, I had told her how much I loved it, because it made her eyes sparkle.

Only a few seconds passed before the two of us were changed into our pajamas. Even though we wouldn't be sleeping, we had to look the part in case Charlie had some weird desire to check on us in the middle of the night.

As we got into my bed, memories flashed in my mind from the many, many nights I had snuck in this room and laid beside Bella while she slept. These were happy and beautiful memories. Times were very different for us now. Looking back, I would've never thought this was how it was going to turn out.

"What is it, love?" I asked her. She looked like she was concentrating hard on something. The lights were out and we were facing each other. Holding my hand up with my left hand, I pushed the hair out of her eyes with my right hand and kissed her on the lips for a short second.

She closed her eyes for a second and exhaled deeply. "Nothing, really. I was just thinking of all those nights when you snuck into my room to be with me."

I smiled with her. So we had both been thinking the same thing. "Do you miss it?"

She replied quickly without hesitating. "No. I wouldn't trade this for the world."

My eyes looked longingly into hers, wishing more than anything that I could see what was really on her mind.

She decided to make the first move tonight. She rolled both of us over so that I was on my back. Without saying anything, she kissed me. It was the most passionate, wonderful kiss. There was no way we would go this long without being together like this again. No other feeling in the world could compare to this.

A minute or two later – I definitely couldn't concentrate enough to keep track – I rolled her over and she was the one with her back against the bed. Her perfect, curvy body felt soft against my skin. The feel of her skin on mine made shivers go up my spine.

Then, I stopped kissing her and just stared at her beautiful face. She waited for me to say something, but I was too caught up in her face.

"Bella, have I told you how much I love you?"

She answered by kissing me harder and more passionately than she ever had before. All of our worries about home and humans and being discovered were behind us for now. She seemed to be just as excited as I was. And what made it even better was we had the entire night to be together.

The hours went by slowly, but when Renesmee woke up, it seemed like the hours had gone by in a flash.

"Mommy? Daddy?" She asked and looked around for Bell and I.

"Yes, baby, I'm here. What is it?" Bella whispered to her, not knowing if Charlie was awake or not. I looked outside and saw that the sun was well above the horizon. I hopped out of bed and went to tend to Nessie.

"Hey, baby girl!" The tone of my voice made her smile more than she already was. "How did you sleep?"

She smiled. "Great. I never woke up."

I responded by giving her a kiss on the cheek and hugging her tightly.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Bella was smiling at us. I figured seeing the two of us bond made her feel fulfilled and happy. Finally, after a century, my life was turning out the way I'd wanted it – aside from whoever was trying to kill one of us.

"What time is it? Is Charlie awake?" She asked me.

Having anticipated her curiosity, I was able to answer her quickly. "It's a little past ten. Charlie is awake. He's been awake for about an hour, but he's still laying in bed resting." "Should I go and make sure he's ready?" She wondered.

"Couldn't hurt. Make sure he's ready to go. I'll get Nessie dressed."

As the door opened, it didn't creak like it had last night. It just needed to be used more often. I could hear her bound over to Charlie's door in one light jump. The sound of his breathing was the only sound coming from this house. Then, there were sounds of drawers opening and closing; Charlie was getting dressed.

She knocked twice on the door.

With their quiet voices in the background, I dressed Renesmee quickly in a little pink dress Alice had chosen for this special occasion. Even though she was less than a year old, Nessie already knew the drill for dressing. With her cooperation, it took less than a minute to dress her.

The curls of her hair clung to her face. The sun made the curls glossy and shiny. Her face was a perfect picture of what I'd wanted her to be.


	7. A Happy Mess

****Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! It's pretty long, but I'm liking it!**

* * *

**

Charlie volunteered to drive us to Sue's. Driving in Charlie's cruiser never felt right to me; it was almost uncomfortable to ride in it. With Bella's help, I reluctantly let Charlie drive my Volvo. Pretending I didn't know the way to Sue's only helped the human charade.

The drive up to La Push seemed to pass in a second compared to our ride from Barrow down to Forks. I hadn't been up to La Push in a long time. Though I hadn't spent much time up on the reservation, I wouldn't be able to forget how it looked and felt to me. It was the place that had kept Bella in one piece when I'd made the biggest mistake in my life and left her.

"We're almost there, honey," Bella reassured Nessie. She had never been to La Push, so the twists and turns of the roads were unfamiliar to her. The main reason she'd never been up there was because I hadn't allowed it. The best way to loose a child was to let them hang around werewolves. Even though I trusted Jacob and Seth, the rest of the pack didn't have my complete trust. They had to earn it.

The Clearwater home was unfamiliar to me. I had only seen it from a distance, and I'd been there to watch over Bella. A small part of me hoped that Seth was home. Out of the whole pack, I had missed him the most.

Charlie pulled the Volvo onto the driveway and turned the car off. The house was a little smaller than Charlie's. Instead of white siding on the house, there were bricks that had lost their color over the years. The yard was well cared for and there were plants in every corner. Sue must have liked to start spring early.

Before getting out of my car, I paused and listened to the thoughts coming from the house. There were more than just two people in the house. I'd thought at the most there would be three people crammed in the house. Instead, about fifteen "voices" popped into my head. If I hadn't been away from the pack for so long, their voices would have been familiar to me and I would have been able to hear them from a distance.

As we walked up the path to the front door - Renesmee in my arms - the thoughts from inside the house got louder and louder with anticipation.

_I can see them out the window!_

_I wonder what Renesmee looks like now. It's been weeks…_

_Bella must look different. I haven't seen her since she turned into a bloodsucker._

_Wonder if she'll try to kill me. That would be so cool! _This thought came from a member of the pack I did not recognize. He was obviously young, considering he was looking forward to fighting and loosing to a vampire.

_Yes! I can't wait to see Edward and Bella! And Nessie! I missed them so much! _Seth's thought came to me in a hyper tone.

Hearing Seth in my mind brought joy to me. Through the endless days when Bella had been carrying Renesmee, Seth had been the one I could count on to keep me sane. Whether I wanted to admit it or not, I was looking forward to seeing him the most.

I could hear Sue on the other side of the door messing with a few locks to open the door. Her heart beat and scent was alluring, but I naturally fought off the urge to kill her. I'd learned how to control the thirst I felt for unfamiliar humans.

"Charlie!" Sue almost yelled as she appeared from behind the door. She closed it tightly behind her - not letting us see into the house - and ran to hug Charlie.

"Hey, Sue." His voice was strong and protective. He sounded like he thought he owned her. Like Sue was his. According to Sue's thoughts, she was fine with that.

She hung on to him for a second longer, and then looked to the three of us.

"Bella! You look so much older! If it's even possible, you look more beautiful than ever. Has anyone ever told you how radiant your hair is?" _Wonder if Charlie has noticed…?_

"Thanks, Sue," she replied softly, but with real sincerity.

Sue smiled back at me. "Hi, Edward! It's so nice to see you here," she said with just as much enthusiasm. _Glad he's here. Seth will be so happy._

"Hello, Sue," I replied as politely as possible, appreciating her kindness.

"Renesmee! Look how big you've gotten! It looks like I Haven't seen you in years!"

Nessie's cheeks turned bright pink. "Sue," she stated and held her hands out.

Sue smiled and looked at Renesmee in amazement for a few seconds. "Can I hold her?" _Please say yes! Please say yes!_

"Of course." I gently handed Nessie to Sue and Sue rested Nessie on her hip so confidently and reassuringly, you'd think Sue was her mother and not Bella.

"Why don't you all come in for a second? I have to do a few things before leaving, but it should take long." Sue motioned for the front door. _Hope they're ready._

It was at that moment that I fully realized what was going on. Sue had gotten the whole pack together to welcome Bella, Renesmee, and I back to Forks. That was very considerate of Sue, and I made a mental note to thank her later. Bella was going to love this.

Charlie looked to Sue in an I-know-more-than-they-do smile. "No problem."

Before Bella could ask what was going on, Sue opened the front door. Inside on the couch sat not only Seth, but also Jacob, Sam, and the rest of the wolves.

Bella's mouth dropped in amazement. She was obviously too shocked for words. The pack had been waiting anxiously for about an hour and now that we were here, they could barely keep their excitement in.

"Welcome back!" They all yelled to us at once. All Bella and I could do was smile. Renesmee - still in Sue's arms - laughed and as soon as she saw Jake, she clapped and reached for him.

Seth was the first to make a move. He slowly stood up - it looked like he had grown five feet since we left only a few months ago - and walked over to Bella. "Bella!" He yelled and hugged my wife. He was so tall, he had to bend down to reach her. After a second, he picked Bella up all the way off the ground and effortlessly swung her around the room. "Seth!" She finally managed to choke out with Seth's arms wrapped around her.

He seemed to get the message when she started squirming to break free of his hold. He lifted her down to the ground and continued to hug her.

"How are ya, Bella? How's life?" _Wish she'd move back down here. I should say something to Edward._ When he let go of Bella, she answered, "I'm great, Seth. How's La Push?" "It's definitely not as interesting with the hottest babe gone." The grip I had on my sanity was thinning. I didn't like when anyone though of my wife that way, even if Seth was just a teenager who was playing around. Bella looked behind her to see Charlie's reaction to Seth's words, but Charlie wasn't there. He was in the kitchen with Nessie and Sue.

Bella smiled in reply and looked over to the couch. Sam was getting up and walking over to us. "Bella," was all he said as he walked over. She let go of my hand and held both of her hands out to Sam. He grabbed them and looked into her eyes. "Sam," she replied to him. He let go of her hands and put his around her, hugging her tightly.

When we'd left Forks, Bella and I had both known that our relationship with the pack would weaken over distance. Moving all the way up to Alaska wasn't exactly the happiest news the pack had ever heard. I knew they would still love Bella, but I hadn't known they'd act the same. They weren't even the same - they seemed nicer and more loving towards her. It also seemed that Sam and Bella's relationship had grown stronger, which interested me.

"It's so nice to see you. We've all missed you." They hugged for a while longer, and the Same let Bella go. _It'll be nice to have our Bella back. Even for a short amount of time. The pack needs something to keep the sane when they're so tense during a time like this._

What was Sam talking about? Why was the pack so tense? I wanted to ask him these questions and more, but that seemed out of the question with Charlie so close by. And if there was a danger approaching that was in Forks, I didn't want Renesmee to hear. What bothered me the most was that if the pack was so tense and there was a nearby danger, why wasn't Sam focusing on that? He was too much calm for my liking.

"There was no way I could have gone longer without seeing all of you." She looked to Sam and then back to the couch. I looked with her. The group consisted of the entire pack - even Leah - and Emily and Billy. "I missed you all so much. You're like my second family."

"We missed you too, Bella. You know we all love you. You're our sister," Sam concluded and moved over to me.

Seth took this opportunity to move quietly back to his place on the couch next to Jacob before Sam started to talk again. To my surprise and satisfaction, Jacob hadn't gotten up and ran for Nessie yet.

I held my right hand out for Sam, anticipating his greeting. His grip was firm and strong. He carried a sense of reassurance and confidence with him. As I felt this about him, I understood why the wolves acted the way they did toward their leader. After Renesmee had been born and Jacob realized he'd imprinted with her, he decided Sam was better fit for alpha of their pack. Jacob thought with Nessie miles and miles away, he'd have to leave for long periods of time to see her, and the alpha of a pack can't just abandon his pack. So the position of leader of the pack went back to Sam.

"Welcome back, my brother. It seems you have acquired an excellent life up in Barrow. How are things for you?" Sam kept his hold on my hang until he finished talking.

I put my hand down by my side and grinned. "Things are great. There are a few things I would like to discuss with you, but that will have to take place later on."

Sam's expression turned serious. The safety of his family and pack was no joking matter. "I am open to whatever information you have for me. Oh, and Edward?"

"Yes?"

_Thank you so much. For everything. For keeping Bella safe. And for keeping Renesmee safe. Jacob really hates being away from her, but it helps for him to know that you are protecting her. We know that Bella is safe with you and you will take good care of her._

"You're welcome, Sam. You know it would literally kill me if anything happened to them, so I try my best. And thank you for keeping the pack safe. Bella and Nessie care about them too much for them to get hurt," I replied as sincerely as I could manage. I appreciated that he decided to tell me this through his mind. It made me think that we had more of a bond, and he trusted me.

We spent about an hour at Sue's talking with the pack and Billy and Emily. It was nice to come back down to the normal world of the wolves when we had been so used to the hostile, but happy world of our family.

"Er… Bella?" Jacob called. _Please, please, please let Renesmee stay with us._ I growled quietly at Jacob's thoughts. I never have liked the idea of Renesmee being alone with him. He barely had any experience as a werewolf and he still wasn't excellent with controlling his temper.

Bella turned around to Jacob, who was sitting on the couch with Embry and Quil. Jacob ignored me and continued. "I was wondering if it would be okay if you left Nessie here with us when you went out to eat. All you'll be doing is talking, anyway. And the guys haven't seen her in weeks," Jacob concluded. _Please, please say yes!_

As Bella thought the suggestion over, Sue and Charlie walked in the room with Nessie. Charlie had the keys to my Volvo in his hand, ready to go. Bella looked to me - obviously for support.

"Actually, I think it would be better if we all just stayed here," I looked back to Charlie and Sue. "Would that be okay with you two? I know we planned to go out, but it seems everyone is already comfortable here and Nessie wants to spend time with her wolves. " I smiled and then added, "It's on me; I'll pay for everyone."

At that, Embry, Quil, Paul and Jared jumped out of their seats and yelled in excitement. Free food was obviously all it took to excite them. Sue looked to me with a sincere smile. _That would be lovely! Wait, no… Imagine how much money it would be… I can't let him pay for all of us. _"Edward, that would be so unbelievably nice of you, but I can't ask you to do that. I'll pay for my family and you can pay for yours, if you'd like"

"Really, Sue, it's no big deal. You shouldn't have to pay for an inconvenience on my part. Please, let me pay."

_Darn it, I guess I'll have to say yes. The boys better not buy food that's really expensive._ "Alright, Edward. You can pay. If you're sure. Thank you so much. Really - thank you."

I smiled my gleaming smile at her. It really was too easy to convince humans to do things my way. "It's my pleasure."

After everyone had gotten their food and sat around in the small living room, I was beginning to see the old days. Different memories from Christmas with Charlie, Sue, and the wolves came to my mind, and I finally realized that I had missed Forks more than I had led on.

Jacob, Quil, and Embry spent most of their afternoon mesmerized by Nessie. Sam, Emily, Seth, Charlie, Sue, Bella and I all talked together for a long period of time. Occasionally, a member of the pack would come up to Bella and I to talk to us, but I found talking with Sam was satisfying enough.

"So, Bella... how do you like the cold?" Seth joked. "You went from sunny Arizona to wet Forks and now to the freezing Alaska. Talk about whiplash!"

Bella smiled at him. "It wasn't that bad here in Forks. And Alaska isn't as cold as you'd think. It's starting to get pretty warm up there now."

"Do you call twenty degrees warm?" Paul joined in on the teasing.

They joked around with each other for a minute or so more, and then Sue stood up. "I need to go talk to Billy. He's supposed to have some fish for me to make dinner tonight. I'll be right back." She slowly stood up out of her chair, smiled at us, and then walked off to find Billy.

A second after Sue was gone, Charlie stood up. "I need to go talk to Billy, as well. He's supposed to have fish for me, too." He gave us a playful grin. "Don't break anything when I'm gone."

When Charlie was well out of hearing range, I leaned close to Sam. Without having to say anything, he looked to me. "What is it that you wanted to talk with me about, Brother?"

Emily, Seth, Paul, and Bella were focusing hard on our conversation already. I spoke quietly, positive Sam would be able to hear me no matter what. "The noises in the forest. Something is going on, but we don't know what. Do you have any idea what?"

He replied in the same hushed tone. "When you say 'we' who are you referring to?"

"My family. Bella and I heard strange sounds out in the forest. Then we heard from Jacob that there was something going on down here, as well. I Was hoping you would have some answers for us."

Sam's expression turned serious again. Being the alpha of the pack, he would do all he could to protect his brothers. And I would do everything physically possible to protect my family. "What kind of sounds were they? Maybe we are not hearing the same things. What would be connected to us what would go from Barrow to Forks just to search for us?"

"Just a kind of rustling. It sounded almost as if whatever was out there was purposely trying to be quiet so we wouldn't hear it. Like it was watching us."

"After you heard the noise, did the creature leave?"

"The creature left after I heard it. It must have been very swift and perceptive to notice that I felt it there. That's why I know whatever was out there wasn't just an animal or person. I can feel deep inside me that someone is looking for us."

This time, instead of Sam, it was Emily who spoke up. "Well, whatever is out there is obviously interested in either the pack or the bloodsuckers." She looked to me and - knowing I could read her thoughts - silently apologized. "And it has to be one of us that has a strong relationship with the opposite group."

I looked to Emily and smiled. Her suggestion made sense and it helped me to rule out possible targets for who this thing was out to get.

Bella made eye contact with me, and then moved her eyes to Sam. "That pretty much eliminates Rose, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper from our family. I mean, they love you guys," she gestured to the wolves, "but they aren't as close to you as Bella, Nessie, and I are."

Paul talked directly to me and crossed out more possible targets. "Leah, Jared, Embry, Quil, and I are probably out of the equation, as well. We don't have as close of a connection with you vamps as Jacob or Sam."

Sam spoke up quickly after Sam. "I would assume the younger wolves have nothing to do with this, either. Mostly just whoever is here right now."

I nodded to Sam and looked around the rest of the group. They were a;; looking to me for support - as if I had some sort of plan. As they looked to me, I felt a strong need to protect them, especially my Bella, who was clutching my arm.

Then Bella stood up straight and looked to her wolves. "If whatever is out there wants me or someone from my family," she looked directly to Sam as she continued, "I do not want your pack to get involved. We can take care of ourselves. I don't know what I would do if any one of you got hurt."

Out of nowhere, Jacob's voice interrupted our conversation. Obviously, no one jumped at him- most of us felt it coming. "Bella, haven't we been over this before? We can take care of ourselves, as well. Probably better than you can!" He joked and punched Bella in the arm lightly. _Well, she might be stronger than me… and smarter… and… damn never mind!_

She grinned back at him and stuck her tongue out. "I'll beat you at anything, anywhere, anytime!" She threw right back at him.

They continued wrestling for a while, and then I decided to step in. "Jacob, Sam. I think Bella is right. Why don't we see what we're up against first? If I believe we can take them, my family will handle this on our own. If not, you will be the first ones to know."

Sam nodded and smiled, appreciating my good thinking. "If whoever is out there is after one of my brothers, Edward, I must insist that you stay out of it, as well. I will put your family and mine above myself when it comes to safety."_ There is no way I'm backing out of something like this._

"Sam, that is not necessary. We can help you fight. Besides, I'm pretty sure whoever is out there is after one of my family members, and not yours." As I kept speaking, what I said made more and more sense to myself, which I was grateful for.

The smile on Sam's face faded, but it was still there. "Brother, how can you ask us to stay our of your fight, but we cannot ask you to stay out of ours?"

Before I could answer for myself, Seth butted in. "Guys, I think it's safe to say that our families can fend for themselves. And if we do need help - our side or not - the opposite family will help out. Agreed?" _Jeez! They need to stop fighting!_

Leave it to the youngest boy to stop the bickering. Everyone answered him by quickly shutting up and sitting in the awkward silence. Naturally, there was tension growing from everyone because of the opposing threat, but besides that everyone was having a pretty good time.

What was meant to be a lunch out with Charlie and Sue turned into a large family gathering between the wolves, humans, and vampires. It was strange, yet satisfying to sit and listen to the conversation going on between my old friends.

It would be an understatement to say that I lost track of time in the thoughts of others. When Charlie placed his hand on my shoulder - I knew he was watching me behind my back, but decided to ignore him - I was surprised to hear that it was past five o'clock in the evening.

"Edward, we should go now. It's already five and I'm pretty sure everyone is tired from such an eventful day." _Come on, the game starts soon. Let's go!_

I smiled at him and stood up. "Sounds good. Is there a game on tonight?"

Charlie smiled appreciatively at me and barely blushed. "Yes, there is. It's basketball. Are you interested?" _I guess it could be fun if we watched it together. Kind of awkward. Maybe Billy and Jake could come back with us. It would be just like old times…_

"I would love to watch the game. But maybe we could invite Billy over. You'd probably get sick of me, seeing as I watch little sports. I don't want to sound like I'm inviting people into you home, but-"

"Oh, no! That wounds like a great idea, Edward. I'll go over there and ask him and Jake. Excuse me." _Psh… inviting people to _my_ house. How inconsiderate. I always knew he was just using me. But wait, I thought he didn't like Jacob? Maybe there is some good in him after all…_

Charlie's thoughts made me angry, but for some reason, they also made me chuckle under my breath. Humans were just so vulnerable and clueless.

A few minutes later, Charlie returned with Billy and Jacob by his side. Behind me, Bella was still talking with Sam, Emily, Seth, and a few other wolves, but they barely noticed the four of us.

Charlie looked at me once and then looked back to Billy. "We can all squeeze into Edward's Volvo. We can drive you to our house and then I can take you two back here later to get your car. Sound good?"

Billy nodded and looked to Jacob, who was standing right next to him.

"Sounds good to me."

There was a long farewell scene between Nessie, Charlie, Bella, and even me. Obviously, Bella was going to miss the wolves even more now that she's spent more time with them. Nessie was going to miss Jacob, but I promised Nessie he'd be back up to our home in Barrow before she knew it.

Most of the wolves like Jared, Paul, Quil, and Embry said enthusiastic goodbyes, and went right back to their intense arm wrestling matches. However, Seth and Sam were set to make their goodbye into a soap opera.

Sam stood by Seth, allowing Seth to say his goodbyes first.

"Bye, Bella. I'll miss you and Nessie so much," he hugged Bella and Nessie. As he hugged Bella, images of their last time together came into his mind. Images I'd tried to keep out of my mind. The memory of Bella - sick, pale, dying - with Renesmee inside her stomach.

Seth kissed Bella and Nessie on their foreheads and then hugged them together. "Be safe. I love you." _Damn! This day went by so fast! I'll really miss them._

As much sympathy I felt for Seth, he was really annoying me with the whole I-never-get-to-see-you-it's-not-fair scheme he was conjuring up.

"Bye, Seth. I'll miss you, too. Don't get in too much trouble when I'm gone," she smiled as she repeated her father's words.

"Seth! Bye!" Nessie said, not fully pretending to be a toddler in front of Seth.

He smiled at her and played with a curl of her hair that was covering her eye. "Bye, honey. Take care of yourself." _If she gets hurt, I don't know what I'll do. What would Jake do?_

Seth stepped over and looked me directly in the eye.

I decided to start off the goodbye.

"Goodbye, my brother. Take care of yourself, as well as your pack. You will go far in life, and I believe that your good character will help get you there."

He smiled at me, obviously surprised at my choice of words.

"Take care of your family, Edward," he replied in the same tone as I had spoken, "I know you won't let anything happen to Bella or Nessie."

We shook hands at first and then he - being the sensitive one - stepped close to me and wrapped me in a bear hug much like Emmett's. I ignored his horrible smell for the few seconds we hugged.

With tears in his eyes, Seth stepped back toward the couch next to Emily. Sam stepped up to Bella and held his hands out, wanting Renesmee.

"May I hold her for a second?" Sam asked Bella directly.

Bella nodded and smiled. "Of course you can."

Gently, Sam picked Nessie up in his big, strong hands. He held her up above his head, looking straight at her and smiling.

"Darling Renesmee, please keep your family safe for me. Watch out for them," he leaned Nessie in closer to his face and kissed her bright pink nose. As he did that, I thought about how good of a father Sam would be. If him and Emily ever decided to have a child, it would be well protected and cared for.

She smiled with him and showed her milk-white teeth. "I will, Sammie. Will you watch for my Jacob?" Her nickname for Sam made him smile.

"Of course I will, honey. Be good, and I love you."

He handed Nessie back to Bella, and I couldn't help but compare Sam to Seth. Seth almost seemed like he was trying really hard to mature like Sam, while Sam easily and confidently kept his maturity. Seth was mature for his age, but he was nothing compared to the alpha.

Nest, Sam moved to Bella. She rested Renesmee on her hip and held her hands out for Sam. Sam grabbed them, and started into Bella's topaz eyes for a moment.

"Dear, Bella, I would like you to know that we are watching for you and your family, whether you know it or now. Please, never believe you are alone, because you are not. You are never in this alone no matter what. As I've said before, please keep yourself safe. And don't hesistate to come see us again. We are always eager for your arrival." _If only she could hear my thoughts and know how sincere I am being. Edward-let her know I mean this with all my heart._

Knowing Sam was watching me, I nodded slightly.

"Don't worry, Sam, I won't. I will always feel safe knowing you are here with us. I will miss you, as well as the rest of the pack. A part of my heart will always be left here with you."

Sam let go of Bella's hand, and hugged her and Renesmee together. As Sam moved to me, I searched through his thoughts, wondering what he was planning to say to me.

"Edward, I don't think you need to be told once to take care of Nessie and your Bella." _I have the utmost confidence in you._

I nodded and shook Sam's hand firmly.

"As well as them, I wish you the happiest and safest time in Barrow. Please come and visit us soon."

Our hands separated. "Thank you. I wish you safety and happiness, as well. You have my word we will be seeing each other in the near future. Brother, you have kept us sane in a time of worry."

"Don't mention it. It is our duty to serve others. Let us know what happens with the threat." _You will do this for me, won't you, Edward?_

I nodded. And for the first time, I hugged Sam. I could tell by his response to the hug that he was surprised, but he settled in quickly and hugged me back.

With a few short good-byes to the rest of our friends, Charlie, Billy, Jacob, Bella, Nessie, and I walked out the door.

The drive home was filled with laughter and a lot of mindless chatter. Jacob - who was holding Nessie - was sitting in the left back seat of the car with Bella and I. Bella was sitting in the middle of Jacob and I, talking to Jacob and smiling at Renesmee every once in a while.

Blocking the thoughts of everyone around me, I focused on what Sam had said during the drive back to Charlie's. No one seemed interested in me - Billy and Charlie were having a quiet conversation in the front about basketball and Bella and Jacob were in their own little world - so I had the whole drive to think to myself.

Sam had said that whatever was in the forest was either coming for a wolf or for one of my family members. We had narrowed the possibilities to Seth, Emily, Sam, Jacob, Carlisle, Esme, Bella, Nessie, and myself.

I thought about calling Alice and asking her if she'd had another vision, but decided against it, knowing she would have called if anything new had come up.

The most confusing thing about this mess was the fact that Alice had seen only one vision of the threat. Whatever was coming obviously wasn't the best at being undetected, but knew how to block Alice's visions fairly well.

But what would Alice's vision have to do with a member of the pack? Why would any of them - besides Jacob - even pass through Alice's mind? At that moment, I eliminated three of our possible victims, leaving six.

Even though there were still six possible targets left, I felt strangely satisfied knowing only my family was involved in this, and no one else would be harmed.

We arrived at Charlie's a minute or so later. Billy, Jacob, Bella, Nessie, and I immediately took our places in the living room while Charlie popped popcorn in the kitchen. By the sound and smell of it, he was also getting a pack of sodas for us and beer for himself and Billy.

Bella, Jacob, and I sat on the floor of the living room by the couch. Renesmee was passed of to Billy, who reluctantly set down his beer.

Holding Bella's hand, I leaned in close to Jacob. I stared at him and he stared right back at me.

_Yes?_

"I've narrowed down the possible targets for whatever is coming."

His expression changed, and his eyes showed that he was interested.

_Who are they? Oh God, is Nessie one of them?_

I nodded. Both Jacob and I exchanged the same worried look a father felt for his daughter. For a fraction of a second, it actually seemed like Jacob would prove me wrong and be good for my Nessie.

"I narrowed it down to you, Bella, Nessie, Carlisle, Esme, and myself."

Bella looked up to me, wondering which one of us specifically was in danger. It was hard knowing your daughter could possibly be in a life-or-death situation and not be able to do anything.

Jacob looked up at the ceiling. I listened to his jumbled thoughts as he tried to narrow it down even more.

He wasn't talking to me via his thoughts, but he knew I was listening and wanted me to understand him. _But what do Carlisle and Esme have to do with this? Well… I guess they have as much to do with this as the rest of us. If only we knew who it was that is coming. Maybe we could think of who could possibly be coming for each individual person. We would be able to figure things out much easier that way. _

Before I could respond to Jacob, the television turned on and showed a college basketball game. Without thinking, I knew the teams. Missouri verses North Carolina. The volume was turned up as loud at is could go and even though the three of us could still hear each perfectly without raising our voices, I knew it would be better to take this conversation somewhere else.

"Why don't we step outside?" I asked both Bella and Jacob.

They both nodded to me and as we stood up, Bella got Charlie's attention.

"Charlie!" She had to yell.

He looked up at her, and back to the game. He was too distracted to say anything.

"We're going to go outside and talk!" She yelled as if he cared.

The sun - what you could see of it behind the clouds, anyway - was going down. It was twilight. Admiring the beautiful sunset, I sat down with the two of them in the rocking chairs.

_Edward, I don't know how much I can help you with this. I'm familiar with my pack and what we find, but not much else. I can go back to Sam and have him spread the perimeter, but that's it._

Jacob was sitting on Bella's right side; Bella was in between the two of us. I leaned over slightly to look him in the eye.

"Jacob, you can help us more than you know. Just listen to Bella and I and cut in whenever you hear something that seems- wrong."

He nodded and motioned for Bella and I to start narrowing it down even more to who as the treat was coming for. It still could have been part of Sam's pack, but my gut was telling me the problem was inside my own family.

"Let's start with Carlisle," I suggested. It seemed like the only sufficient way to get this done would be to go through the enemies of every single one of my family members.

"I don't know Carlisle as well as you, but it doesn't seem he has many enemies. If he did have enemies, my most probable guess is that it's the Volturi." Bella rocked back and forth in her chair, thinking deeply.

I nodded in agreement with my wife. Though everyone loved Carlisle, the Volturi would stop at nothing to destroy the most powerful coven of vampires besides themselves.

Before I Before I could say anything about her comment about Carlisle, she went straight to Esme. "No one would ever have anything against Esme, right?" She questioned.


	8. Decision

"Everyone loves Esme," I said matter-of-factly. That ended that specific part of the discussion. Right after I finished talking, my phone rang. I knew it was Alice calling. She was the only one who could give me news that was so important, she would interrupt my time with Bella and her family.

"Alice."

Jacob's thoughts instantly crowded my mind. _Who could be calling that's more important than this? Talk about selfish…_

I wanted to yell at Jacob, or tell him how immature he was being, but decided not to. There were more important issues at hand.

"Edward. Get back here. Fast. So much has happened. There's so much to think about." Her voice was thick with worry and anxiety.

Using all of my will power, I looked into Alice's mind. Usually, I wouldn't be able to do this from such a far distance, but our minds were linked in a unique way, which made listening to her thoughts from a distance easier.

_Kate, Tanya… they're coming. Hurry! There's not much time! _Her thoughts were so fast and jumbled they were becoming incoherent.

"Alice! Stop! Slow down. Now tell me what's happened. What did you see?" I could hear her taking a deep breath, out of habit. I could also hear Emmett and Jasper in the background. They were arguing over how to strategize the attack. What attack?

"Edward, Carmen was just here. She came to warn us-"

"Warn us about what? What is happening, Alice?" This was the first time in decades when I couldn't understand Alice. It made me furious, and my impatience was definitely showing.

Another deep breath. "Apparently, Tanya and Kate haven't gotten over Irina's death. Carmen just came to warn us that they are coming to avenge her. They both believe Bella is to blame for the death of their sister. They've decided to take action against her."

I took a fraction of a second to think over what my sister had just said. "That doesn't sound like Tanya. Are you sure she's part of this?"

"Well, I'm afraid Tanya's intentions are different. She has decided that everyone she loves is being taken from her, so she has decided to come fight Bella so she can have you. Apparently, you're the only one she's ever loved."

Bella heard Alice from the phone, and jumped up from the chair she was sitting in. This was no surprise to me. Before I picked up the phone, I knew that Jacob and Bella would be able to hear every word the two of us said.

"Edward?" Bella asked, scared, "That doesn't make sense. Tanya and Kate have always loved us. They wouldn't do that to us."

There was nothing I could sat to Bella to comfort her. We wouldn't be able to stop Tanya and Kate before they got to us; we would just have to fight them off. Of course, I knew I would keep Bella safe no matter what, but it was the rest of my family I was worried about. What if Emmett or Jasper tried to protect Bella and they were the ones who lost?

I put a finger over her lips delicately, letting her know I would answer her questions once I got off the phone with Alice.

"That can't be," I said to Alice, "They weren't even like this when their mother was killed. Why wouldn't they just go after the Volturi?"

"Simple. Bella is more vulnerable."

Bella squeezed harder on my arm.

"So all along this was Tanya and Kate's doing?"

"Yes. They've put their whole hearts into avenging their lost sister."

It took me a whole second to decide what to do next. "I'm getting Bella and Renesmee and we're leaving now," I told Alice, motioning for Bella to get up with me and go inside to get her things. "We'll be there soon."

"No!" Alice raised her voice. "Stay with Charlie. Keep him safe. If Kate or Tanya come down to get you in Forks, remember you're surrounded by the wolves. They'll protect Charlie and everyone until we get down there."

Before I could respond, I heard Jacob scoff under his breath. _Don't bother asking us. Of course we're willing to help you! Psh… They couldn't care less what we think._

Alice must've sensed that those weren't the best words to use because she quickly added, "This isn't their fight to fight."

Before I could stop her, Bella grabbed the phone out of my hands. "Alice? It's me."

_Bella, _was all she said.

"I want to come home. I don't want you to fight for me if it's me they want."

_Stop trying to protect everyone besides yourself. Trust me, we can take care of ourselves. _Alice barely chuckled, clearly amused at how selfless Bella was being.

She hesitated, putting more thought into her response. "The only reason you fought for me before was because I was human. Now I'm a vampire and I can take them down."

_No, Bella. Stay with Charlie. Period. Tell Edward I'll keep you updated. Bye._

Jacob stood there, silent as ever. He hadn't said a word throughout the whole conversation. Even though what he was thinking was pretty important to him, he decided to keep quiet.

My attention quickly turned to Bella. "Love, do you want to stay or leave? I

Don't really see any harm in leaving now - we still have a choice- so tell me what you want." I put my arms around her and kissed her cheek.

She looked me straight in the eye and closed hers briefly. "Let's go home." Her arms wrapped around me tightly and she didn't loosen her grip.

Embarrassed, Jacob cleared his throat. "So what are we doing? Should I tell the pack?"

"Bella, Renesmee, and I are leaving. Go let the pack know everything we just learned and make sure they're on the lookout. And if it isn't any trouble, could you have a few wolves watch over Charlie?"

_I'm not leaving Nessie. I'll tell the pack what we've learned, but I'll be right behind you. There's no way she'll be put in danger without me around. _

For the first time that day, my anger at Jacob spiked higher than I could control. All the events form the past few days were building up inside me and I was finally loosing it.

Nudging Bella away from me, I walked up to Jacob. He was a good foot on me, but that didn't matter. I knew that if it came down to a fight, I would have him beat.

Not caring how bad he smelled, I got in his face and breathed hard on him, knowing he wouldn't like it as much and I didn't like being close to him.

"Just because you are imprinted with _our _Renesmee, does not mean you have the power to get her out of danger. We can protect her far more sufficiently than you, and you know it. Don't think even for the slightest second that we can't protect her better than you. I've got a newsflash for you, dog. I could take you down in a split second. One more smart remark like that, and you'll really know what it's like to be in danger. Got it?"

Even though our chests were touching, Jacob stepped closer to me. I didn't want to, but he made me step back.

"You don't think I can see through your little act?" He breathed on me deeply to make a point. "You only act tough, but on the inside you're as sensitive as anyone else. You're mad at me because I can give Nessie things you can't," he paused, "And actually, I do think I want to know what it's like to be _in danger_. I'm sure you're way less of a threat than Victoria- and she was easy." He opened his mouth to grin at me. The only thing I wanted to do right then was rip out his throat and watch him bleed to death.

Bella finally stepped in between us. "Stop it!" She yelled. "You two are being so immature. Edward, let's just get Renesmee and leave."

_Yeah, Edward, go home. Run away like the coward you are._

Without thinking, I let out all of my rage that I had been holding in for days. The rage toward Tanya, Kate, the human children at our school- I let it all out on Jacob. With one blow that he wasn't ready for, I had him on the ground. His jaw was out of place and he worked quickly to set it back before it set in place wrong.

"Edward! Stop!" Bella was furious at the two of us now. She was mostly mad at me for hitting Jacob first, though. I didn't have to be able to read minds to know that.

I quickly turned to her. "Bella, love, I'm sorry. It's just-"

Before I could finish apologizing, I was on the ground. Jacob was now in his wolf form and ready to fight. Even though I wanted to kill him then and there, the grief that I knew Bella and Renesmee would feel practically swallowed me and stopped me right in my tracks.

Oblivious to the events outside, Charlie and Billy were still in the house watching the game. Renesmee, however, could sense something was wrong.

_Daddy? What's wrong? What are you and Jakey doing?_

If not for her imprint with Jacob, I would have taken that last blow at Jacob. The hit that would leave him in pieces. He would wish he never met my Bella, and then we would die- slowly and painfully. Unfortunately, I cared too much about my wife and daughter's feelings to do such a thing.

Looking up, I saw Jacob standing a few yards away from me. Bella was standing in front of him, blocking him from getting to me. As much as I wanted this gesture to be meant for only my protection, I knew she also wanted Jacob safe.

Bella ran for me as soon as I began to stand up.

"Edward, why would you do something like that?" She was obviously furious. Even though she kept her voice calm, I could hear it shake with anger.

Instead of answering, I starred at her with a sarcastic look.

Jacob appeared behind her in his human form. Without glancing at him , Bella moved to her right so he and I were facing each other.

"I should have never hit you, Jacob. And for that, I am sorry. With everything that has happened these past few days, things have been tense for me. Please forgive me." I help out my hand to shake his.

His eyes met mine for a moment, and he pushed my hand down. Instead, he put his arms around me and hugged me. "We were both wrong. I should have just walked away and not gotten as defensive as I did. I am truly sorry."

W let each other go and looked at each other for a few seconds and then looked away at the ground. Bella walked up to my side and I put my arm around her waist.

_You'd better get moving. If I know Alice at all, she'll be expecting you three as soon as possible. _

Jacob was right. I turned my attention to Bella.

"Let's get Renesmee and our things. We shouldn't keep them waiting."

Bella nodded. We walked up to the house hand-in-hand with Jacob following.

_I'll stay downstairs with Charlie and Billy. The second you leave, I'll have a few of my brothers down here watching Charlie. There's no need to worry about him. Just keep Nessie and Bella safe._

I nodded slightly, acknowledging his helpfulness.

_Oh, and Edward… do you think I can come up later tonight? I'll stay out of the way so you can be with Nessie, if that's what you want._

By the way his "voice" sounded, I could tell he was nervous to ask me this. I turned to look back at him as we walked in the house and nodded, smiling. He smiled back.

It took us less than a minute to collect our things upstairs and then head back down the steps to face Charlie and Billy. Jacob was sprawled out on the couch next to them, more than relaxed.

Charlie took one look at us with our bags, and sprung up from his seat, clearly confused. "Bella, what are you doing with your things?"

Bella looked at me, hoping for an answer. We hadn't discussed the cover up story for why we had to go home early and she was expecting me to do the lying.

When Bella didn't answer, Charlie looked to me and raised his eyebrows.

I took a deep breath for the effect. "It's Esme. She's sick. Carlisle doesn't know what wrong with her, but he wants the three of us home in case something happens." I tried to the best of my ability to make my voice crack as I talked, as if I was going to start crying.

Charlie's expression turned sympathetic and he immediately walked over to the three of us and hugged us all.

"I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

Bella and I shook our heads at the same time.

"Well, don't let us keep you waiting. Tell her I said get well."

I nodded and shook Charlie's hand.

"I'm so sorry we have to leave now, Dad. I promise when this is all over we'll come back and visit. And it'll be for more than a day next time," she smiled and hugged her father.

There was an exchange of hugs between the six of us - I wasn't really part of the hugs - and then we were out the door and on the road.

The drive home was mostly quiet. It was quiet in a bad way, there just wasn't much to say. The three of us were all wrapped up in our own thoughts.

As soon as we pulled in the driveway, Alice and Emmett ran outside to greet us. It was just before sunrise, so the sky was still dark. The brightly lit house stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Bella! Edward! Renesmee!" They greeted us.

"Where is everyone?" I asked Emmett while Alice, Bella, and Renesmee chatted quietly.

"Esme and Rose are inside. Jasper and Carlisle just went hunting. They'll be back soon."

"Has Carlisle decided what we're going to do?" I had a few ideas of my own of what to do with Tanya and Kate, but I knew Carlisle would try a whole different set of tactics.

Before Emmett answered, a noise came from the house. All of us quickly turned to see who was approaching. We were all anxious and nervous about the attack. Esme and Rose approached from the front door of the house. Esme came running and gave Bella and I a big hug before saying anything. Rose gave us each light hugs and then everyone looked to me, as if I knew what was going on more than anyone else.

"I've been thinking about this, and I've made a decision. And I want everyone to hear what I have to say, and just accept it." Bella stood out in the middle of our circle we had formed.

Bella looked around at all of us. When she looked at Rose, she spoke up. "Shouldn't we wait for Jasper and Carlisle? If you want everyone to approve this decision, shouldn't they be here, too?"

"It doesn't matter if they're here or not. This is my decision and everyone is going to just accept it no matter what." Her voice had a certain hardness to it that only I had heard from her before. It was the tone of voice that made everyone standing in our circle shut up and listen.

_What is she talking about? _Both Esme and Rose were wondering.

_Don't let her do it! _Alice warned me. I wanted to stop and ask her what she was talking about, but a part of me told me to wait.

Just as I heard this thought from Alice, Jasper and Carlisle appeared from hunting. "Bella, Edward, Nessie. It is so nice to have you three home at a time like this." Carlisle stood by Esme's side and put her arm around her waist.

"I feel much better now that I'm home," Bella reassured him.

Alice decided to step in. "Carlisle, Jasper. Bella has something she wants to share with us. Go on, Bella."

Bella smiled. Everyone knew the topic she was going to talk about, so she decided to get straight to the point. "I'm fighting alone. No one is coming with me. End of story."

I was in shock. Did Bella really believe she could take on two experienced, aged vampires? Sure, she still had her newborn strength, but she didn't have the experience to fight as well as them. I listened to the thoughts around , she still had her newborn strength, but she didn't have the experience to fight as well as them. I listened to the thoughts around me.

_Is she insane? _Both Jasper and Rose thought.

_Awesome! _Of course, Emmett.

_Just like Bella; She is so stubborn. _Alice had a point. It was definitely like Bella to put her feelings aside and put her life at risk for the ones she loved.

She started to walk away and I jogged up to her and grabbed her arm. "Hold on, love. You are not doing this alone. You have a strong family here that loves you and the last thing you have to do is fight by yourself."

She turned around and looked me in the eye. She looked annoyed. "Can't you trust me on this? If it's me they're after, I'll go and fight them, and no one has to get hurt. You can stay here with Nessie and Keep her safe."

It was right then when Carlisle decided to step in. "Bella, as much as I would like to stand by your side and fight with you, I will honor your request. You and Edward need to think this out and private and then let us know your final decision. But please, do it quickly."

Esme added, "And know that whatever you choose, we will all be here to support you."

Bella smiled at the two of them. Then at the same time, the two of us took off into the forest, with Nessie in Alice's care.


	9. Vision

****Sorry it has taken me so long to update this! I've been really busy lately with camps and everything. I promise a new chapter will be here soon! It's almost halfway done! I will be gone over the weekend so it might take me a little longer, though**

* * *

**

It took us about a minute to reach our spot in the forest. It help many good memories for Bella and I, and at times like these it held as a perfect place to think something out. We both sat down on the warm, soft grass. We were silent for just a moment. Bella wasn't saying anything, and it was driving me crazy because she actually thought she was going to go through with this. If it was the last thing I did, I would make sure she was safe. There was no way I would let my reason for existing put herself in danger. "Bella, love, please listen to me. I can't let you do this alone. I'm too weak to have to watch you fight for yourself, and if anything would happen to you-"

She cut me off. "Edward! Stop talking like that! Have you ever stopped to consider that I could actually beat them? Have you forgotten that I have a shield around myself to keep my safe?"

"Your shield can't protect you against a physical attack. Listen, Tanya and Kate aren't amateurs. They've been fighting for centuries. And God knows how long they've been planning this attack on you. They're lethal."

Bella was acting more stubborn than ever. "Than teach me! Teach me how to fight! I can become as good as you or Jasper if I get the right help, then I'll be able to beat them."

Using all of my self-control, I stayed as calm as possible. "Sweetheart, we've been over this before. You can't expect to acquire skills that we've picked up over centuries in just a day. There's not much we can do to help you in a day or two."

"But I still have my newborn strength! They won't be as strong as me!"

The calm facade I'd been holding was slowly fading into anger. She wasn't listening to herself. If she was, she would know how big of a mistake she was making. "Bella, have you stopped to think how this will effect me? Even if you do win the fight, the emotional pain it will cause me to watch you fight alone will be enough to kill me."

That fact seemed to reach her. "Edward, I-"

Then, in a split second, I decided what we would do. Bella was obviously too stubborn to put any of our family members in danger, and I knew I could take Tanya and Kate by myself if for some reason Bella needed to be protected. She would be safe with me no matter what.

I interrupted her. "Okay, this is what we'll do. You and me will fight them. I'll try to teach you the correct skills you'll need, but if you are in any danger at all during the fight, I'll take them by myself."

"Edward! Doesn't that defeat the point-"

Once again, I interrupted her. I didn't want to hear her to repeat the nonsense she had already told me. "No! I made a promise to myself that you would never be put in danger is I had anything to do with it. No matter what you say, this is the finally decision. It's better than just sitting at home with Nessie, isn't it?"

She closed her eyes and laid her head down on the grass, defeated. "Fine, but I get to choose who looks over Renesmee while we're fighting."

I grimaced, knowing who Bella had chosen to watch over our daughter. "Jacob?" I asked.

"Yes," she stated, "Jake."

We both stood up at the same time. "Let's get back so we can tell them what we decided."

Bella smiled her heart-warming smile at me. "Race you there!"

And we took off together into the woods. We had both memorized the path to get home, and it was raw power and speed that determined who would get to the house faster. Of course, I had her beat by a long shot. I was, after all, the fastest in the family. It didn't matter that she was less than a year old and had abnormal strength.

We got into the house and our whole family was waiting for us in the kitchen, sitting at the table that we only used for meetings like these. Alice had a smug, yet concerned look on her face. She knew that it would be just Bella and I fighting, and that decision made her nervous _and_ happy. I tried to look into her mind to see if she had had a vision of the outcome of the fight, but she was keeping me out of her head. She was reciting the names in the Bible forward and backward.

Alice looked to me, knowing that I was desperate to find out the outcome of the fight. _No, Edward. If you knew what was going to happen, your future would change, and it wouldn't be for the better. Trust me, I'm doing this for your safety._

As much as she irritated me when she kept me out of her head, I had to hand it to Alice- she always put our family's safety first.

Carlisle and Esme looked up at Bella and I and – by the look on Bella's face – instantly know our decision, to an extent.

_Edward, I can't believe you would let Bella fight on her own! You know we would all be happy to fight with her. And you know we would destroy Tanya and Kate._ This was Carlisle, who seemed to be disapproving more and more of my decisions lately.

I looked over to Rose and Emmett, who were unfazed by our entrance. They were sitting with Nessie and playing with her. Nessie was still only a few months old, but she looked years old. And she could speak as fluently as a ten year-old.

"Hey, Daddy! Hey, Mommy!" She greeted us with a smile bright enough to light the room.

Bella walked over to her and picked her up. "Hey, baby girl! Did you like playing with Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett?" She balanced Nessie on her hip and used her free hand to tuck a stray strand of hair behind Nessie's cheek.

She smiled. "They're silly!"

Bella copied Renesmee's brilliant smile. "Yes, they are!"

Carlisle was obviously very anxious to hear our decision, so he quieted everyone and looked to Bella and I. "What is your decision?"

I looked over to Bella, and she gave me a look that told me she wanted me to tell them.

"Bella and I will fight Tanya and Kate together- alone."

Esme's expression went from being terrified to relieved, yet still nervous. "Edward, are you two sure about this?"

We both nodded. "We're sure. Bella needs to do this, and I won't let anything happen to her. If something does happen, I'll have Bella come back home and I'll fight them alone."

Before Carlisle or Esme could interrupt, Bella spoke up. "Esme, Carlisle. I really appreciate everything you did for me while I was human, but now I'm a vampire just like you. Trust me, I can handle this." She smiled warmly at our family.

They both nodded once and, even though they still weren't sure about our decision, accepted things the way they were.

Emmett looked to me. Of course he was upset at the way things had turned out. He was the most excited for a fight out of our whole family. _Come on, Edward! Don't let her do this! It's been _years _since I've had a good fight!_

I harmlessly hissed at Emmett, letting him know it was time to shut up.

This time, it was Alice who spoke up. _Cool it, Edward. This doesn't have to do with the 'big fight' that's going on. _"Bella, Edward. Do you think Jasper and I could take Renesmee shopping?"

Before either of us could answer, Bella laughed.

"What?" Alice demanded.

"Really, Alice? Only you could think of shopping at a time like this!" She joked.

It was still fairly early in the morning when the house emptied. Alice, Jasper, Esme, and Nessie were at the Barrow County mall shopping for clothes, Emmett and Rose were hunting, and Carlisle was at work at the hospital. We had the house to ourselves for the first time in weeks.

Naturally, the two of us gravitated toward our bed on the upper level. We sat there for a long time, looking at each other. We gradually began talking about the fight.

"Edward, I don't want you to get hurt." Bella's eyes were full of fear and regret. She obviously wasn't fond of the idea of me fighting with her, but knew I was too stubborn to be convinced to go any other way.

I grabbed her face with both of my hands and held them there, memorizing the curves of her face. I didn't speak for a long time.

"Bella, love, you know nothing will happen to me. With your shield, it will be easy to take Tanya and Kate out of the equation. It'll be fun-your first real fight."

She scowled. "I'm not like Emmett. I don't look forward to killing anyone, especially the very people that helped save Nessie and our family months ago. Edward, why would they do this to us?"

"I don't know, babe. I wish I did, but I don't."

We sat there together in silence for hours. We were both so absorbed in our thoughts. It wasn't until Esme came rushing in our room that we realized it had gotten dark outside.

"Edward! Bella! Come downstairs, Alice has just had a vision."

Before Esme could finish her sentence, Bella and I were downstairs, sitting next to Alice on the couch. Like always, Jasper was standing behind her, holding her shoulders.

A second or two passed. Alice's eyes were wide and then she came back to the present.

"Alice! What did you see?" Bella pressed for information.

My sister's eyes quickly flickered back and forth from me to Bella.

Alice took one of my hands, and one of Bella's, so the three of us were in a triangle-like stance. "Tanya and Kate. They're getting close."

Images from Alice's vision instantly flooded my head. Tanya and Kate catching our scent out in the forest… waiting for Bella to be alone before attacking…

"Define close," Carlisle replied for Bella. I looked around the room. Our entire family was now crowded around the couch Alice, Bella, and I were sitting on.

"They're in the forest. They're at least ten miles away, and they won't attack until Bella is alone, but they will invade our house if they have to."

It was silent for a moment. I was trying to visualize a strategy for the attack. Bella and I had the forest behind our home memorized completely, but it was likely that Tanya and Kate were familiar with the area just as we were.

Carlisle looked to me. _Well, Edward… what's your next move?_

So he was choosing now to trust me again? The one time when I really wanted and needed his help and advice!

"What do you think, Carlisle?" I asked him.

He looked at me, surprised. "Well… I think you and Bella should meet them in the forest. If you happen to need us, we will all be here at home. And don't worry, we'll take care of your Nessie."

I took Bella in my hands. We weren't expecting them to attack this quickly and suddenly. Our eyes met. For a moment, it seemed that Bella would do the sensible thing and allow the rest of our family to fight with us. But being the same old stubborn Bella, she surprised me yet again.

"Let's do this."

Everyone in the room looked to Bella and I.

Rose and Emmett hugged us. "Good luck," they murmured. I realized Emmett would have liked to say more - like how he really wanted to fight with us - but Carlisle had warned him earlier to keep his mouth shut.

Alice and Jasper hugged us as well. Jasper was silent, but Alice - being Alice - always had something to say. "I'm betting on you two." She smiled.

Esme and Carlisle hugged us as well, but stayed silent. They never felt the need for good-byes, confident that we would return no matter what. In this case, I knew they were right.

Together, Bella and I walked out the back door and faced fate. It was unusually sunny outside, and that made our skin sparkle with rays of light. This would make Tanya and Kate even more easy to spot in the forest. It would give them that advantage, as well.

I was more than confident that we would stand victorious after the fight. Bella, however, wasn't so sure. This would be her first real fight-physical, not mental. On the way home from Forks, the two of us had gone over different tactics and strategies so that Bella would be informed and ready to fight. There wasn't a doubt in my mind that she couldn't handle this.

"Alright, love, are you ready?" I quickly turned to her and grabbed her hand.

Bella slowly looked up to me. She smiled and squeezed my hand. "Yes."

"You remember what we went over? Just focus your shield on me and you and I'll handle Tanya and Kate. If they do happen to get too close, you know what to do." The only problem I could see getting in the way of our victory was Bella getting too choked up with nervousness and not being able to keep her shield around us. I had to be sure she was prepared.

She turned to face straight ahead into the forest. I could tell she was trying to keep a calm facade. Naturally, I saw through her act.

At the same moment, we both took off into the unknown woods. We were running fast, but slower than usual so we would be able to slow down and surprise Tanya and Kate as much as possible.

We'd been running for a little less than a minute when her thoughts first came into my head. I stopped Bella and we froze in place. The second I stopped, she understood what was happening. She immediately began to flex her shield.

_That damn _creature _better get alone soon. I can't stand waiting much longer. Kate shouldn't have to suffer if I decide to attack while the rest of the coven is home…_

This thought came from Tanya. I'd never before known that she had such strong feelings against Bella. She'd either kept me out of that part of her brain for months, or didn't start feeling that way until very recently.

_I'll come at Bella as quick as I can and shock her before she even has a chance to react and flex her shield! Ha! She'll never see it coming! _

The thoughts of Tanya and Kate were very disturbing, yet humoring. Just imagining them those few months ago fighting The Volturi with us with that hate towards Bella; they could have turned is over right then and there and killed us.

"Kate is going to try to surprise you and shock you. Be ready, flex your shield," I warned Bella.

She nodded once and focused on her shield. Over the past few months, she had perfected her use of the shield. It molded even better to her will and it was like second nature to flex it-like hunting.

We quickly made our way farther out into the forest. We weren't running anymore, it was more like a brisk walk. As we walked further and further in, I realized we were headed in the direction of me and Bella's safe haven. Our makeshift meadow that we frequently visited.

The two of us stood on top of a hill about 500 yards from our meadow. I could see Tanya and Kate filtering around our haven. Waiting.

Bella and I both took a long glance at each other. I knew that we would make it out of this fight victorious, one way or another. It was just a matter of what went down between right now and then.

I faced the direction Tanya and Kate were once again. Bella took my face I between her hands and her lips found mine. We kissed harder and more passionately. Amazingly enough, the kiss was sweeter than any other we had shared before. That brief second when our lips touched gave me the courage and strength to take Bella's hand in mine once again, and face what was waiting for us.

We ran faster than we had ever before - with an exception to when I was running to the dance studio in Phoenix to save Bella's life and rip that mongrel to shreds - and made it to Tanya and Kate in seconds.

There they stood, shoulder-to-shoulder, facing us directly.

_Why'd she have to come with him? Now what are we going to do? We can't beat Edward _and _Bella! _This was Kate; she was clearly concerned for her and her sister's safety.

_Edward! I can't kill you, but I will do whatever I can to kill that _mongrel_ you chose over me. I don't want to hurt you. But trust me, I will._ Ah, Tanya. She always had a way with words.

There was silence - well, except for me, of course - and I decided to try to talk some sense into them instead of just going right out and destroying them.

"Please, Tanya, Kate. Let's talk aloud so Bella may be a part of this conversation. You know she is dying to know what you're thinking."

_Dying is a good choice of words… _Kate taunted.

Bella dimly smiled at my joking attitude. It was still unnecessary, though. We were ready to fight.

"Now, I think what we have here is just a big misunderstanding." There was no misunderstanding here. Alice's visions never lied. "Alice told us this crazy story about how you two would like to take my Bella's life so you can feel some sort of relief. Like you paid your respects to your sister. What Alice has told us cannot possibly be true, can it? I-"

Tanya cut me off, but I put my hand up to silence her. "All you have to do now is tell us that you never had these intentions, and Bella and I will believe you. We can both depart and be on our ways. But, if you admit to these terrible deeds, well-Bella and I have came here prepared." I put my hand down, allowing Tanya to say what she wanted to.

For the first time, I actually looked at Tanya. Her and Kate's eyes surprised me. They were both a pitch black with just a hint of ruby on the edges. Apparently, the loss of their sister had had more of an effect on them than I'd thought.

Tanya hissed the words through her clenched teeth. "We want her."

I tried to smile at Tanya in a cocky way, but I was fighting back growls and snarls at the same time. I imagined my expression must have looked like a twist between a sinister smile and a look of pure agony.

"As much as I _liked_ you Tanya, I simply can't do that for you."

"I don't come cheap," Bella teased and smiled, clearly more comfortable with the situation than she led on.

Kate took a threatening step toward us, holding back a snarl. Tanya held her arm in a fierce lock, not letting her go.

Kate shot an evil look at her sister. "Let me at her! I want to rip her to shreds!"

I took a defending step in front of Bella. Kate and Tanya's thoughts were getting more and more out of hand. They were becoming even more furious and I was getting anxious. They needed to get under control and soon.

Tanya moved her hands around her sister's waist. There was no way Kate would get past her.

_That damn _child _better not screw this up for me!_ It was hard to believe that under Tanya's calm facade held such a passionate hate for the reason why I was living.

Still placed in between Bella and the two sisters, I managed a chuckle. It was the farthest thing from friendly, and it would show Tanya and Kate that I meant business and wanted to get on with whatever was going to happen.

"Now calm down, Kate," I laughed at her, keeping my eyes glued in case she tried to come after Bella.

Kate hissed at me, but shook off her sister's hold. She was in control of her self enough to be on her own. Tanya just stood there, watching.

At that moment, Bella expanded her shield around me without the slightest indication to Tanya or Kate.

_Edward, I'm scared. Why are they just standing there? I just want to get this over with. _The next thought was hard for her to think with me in her mind-she was concerned how I would react. _Edward, please keep me safe…_

I tightened my grip on her hand even tighter than before. Of course I would keep her safe. How many times had I told her that before?

It was Tanya who responded to my comment. "Edward, all you have to do is walk away. You know you're outnumbered here. Bella is no match for either of us. If you just walk away, no harm will come to you."

Kate finished her statement for her. "On the other hand, if you chose to stay with Bella, you'll have to witness the _torture_," Bella flinched, "And possibly get hurt, yourself."

It took me a second to compose myself. What I would have given to rip out both of their throats right then and there. But I knew that if I did this, there was a chance either Tanya or Kate would try to sneak past me and get to Bella.

I smiled the cocky, half-smile that Bella loved and adored so much. Then my face turned serious. My voice was cold and harsh. "What makes you think you can get past me? Have you forgotten I can hear your thoughts? You're scared. You're worried you're going to lose and die."

I paused to take in their expressions. Tanya once again held a calm facade, but Kate wasn't as subtle. Her face went from confident to horror-struck, but quickly switched back.

Tanya ignored my statement. "I could go at your little _monster _of a soul mate right now. She'd be dead in seconds. Now, you must know that that's true."

She didn't lie. She truly believed she could get past me and kill Bella in seconds. Tanya was so over-confident.

This time, it was Bella who spoke up. "You won't do it."

Tanya's smile twisted in an evil grimace. "And why not, dear?"

"You know that Edward and I will win. You're just jealous. And jealousy can only get you so far. Even if you kill me - which you won't - what do you think will happen after that? I'm sure as hell Edward won't come crawling to you for support. He'll come back for you and kill you." I could tell Bella was pleased with her rebuttal.

"That's between Edward and I. But, you see, Edward is not the only reason we are here to fight. You are the reason our sister is dead. You are the reason humans are scared of us and have made up those terrible myths!"

I could feel them both getting more and more anxious. The situation was getting too far out of hand. I stepped back, moving Bella behind me and stepping her back as well.

"She must die!"

Kate hissed and launched herself at Bella.

* * *

****Suspenseful, isn't it??****


	10. Unexpected

**** I am so sorry this is such a short chapter! It's probably a disappointment to you, but let me know how you all like it anyway! I promise I will have a longer and better chapter up soon! Sorry, again!****

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion from then on.

Instead of flinching or covering Bella with my body, I did what my natural instincts told me to. I fought back before the fight could get to the one I loved. I flew up to crash into Kate, but instead, I fell to the ground. This didn't make sense; how did Kate get past me so fast? I didn't have to time to think it over. I flew back to Bella. But she was still standing there, unmoved.

She was staring over my shoulder, her eyes wide with shock.

I looked with her. My eyes opened wide with shock. I'd never been surprised like this before. His thoughts hadn't showed up in my head, I hadn't heard him. Nothing.

There standing in front of us-guarding us, he stood in his wolf form.

Jacob Black.

"Jake! Jake, get back here!" Bella yelled at him. I knew the last thing she wanted was to be responsible for putting Jacob in danger.

He looked back at us, and quickly shook his head, indicating he wasn't going anywhere.

Tanya and Kate were shocked. They had seen werewolves in action - or ready for action - but it was totally different for them when they were on the other side of the playing field.

Bella looked to me in fear. She wasn't scared for her safety or mine; she was scared for Jacob's. I could feel that Bella had her shield out, it was wrapped protectively around the three of us.

Tanya and Kate didn't know what to do. They wanted more than anything to take out Jacob together and then go for Bella, but they didn't want to risk me getting to them before they took out Jacob.

Bella was frantic. She didn't want to see Jacob get hurt. And chances are, he would get hurt. I bet he'd never been up against two vampires who were so lethal. Laurent was nothing compared to this.

Then, just as Jacob was about to launch himself at Tanya - he saw her as the stronger opponent - there was a terrible scream a couple miles behind us. As quickly as possible while still paying attention to Tanya and Kate, I searched the thoughts of others around me, wondering what the screaming was about.

Edward! It's Renesmee! Garrett just came out of nowhere! I'm so sorry, Edward! Come! Garrett has taken her! He's working with Kate and Tanya! This was Alice, terrified and scared. She was alone at home with just Nessie. And Garrett had caught her by surprise because she had been too busy watching out for Bella and I.

For a moment, I was horror-struck. What was there to do? I wanted more than anything to run down with Bella and save my daughter, but where did that leave Jacob, Tanya, and Kate? And I wasn't going alone without Bella just to leave her with an inexperienced dog.

Jacob and Bella glanced back at me, wondering what the commotion was about, as well.

I imagined my face was a look of pure agony. There was only one thing I could do.

I had to send Jacob.

Leaving Bella behind me, I took three steps up to where Jacob was. He looked to Tanya and Kate and then back at me, questioning my actions.

This was no doubt Tanya and Kate's doing. Their plan was to distract Bella and I so they could kill Bella. They didn't expect to have to add a werewolf into the equation.

Are we fighting them now? He wondered.

I shock my head fiercely. "Jacob, it's Nessie! You must go after Garrett! He's taken her! Go, Jacob! Bring our baby back to us!" There wasn't time for directions, or even a more thorough explanation. As much as it pained me to put my daughter's life in his hands, I knew it was the right thing. If he succeeded in this, he will have guaranteed a spot in our family.

Bella looked at me, sobbing tearless sobs. She was in more pain than I'd ever seen her in. Except for that terrible incident… I thought back to the time I'd left her for just a moment and then spun back to reality.

Sly smiles crossed Tanya and Kate's faces. They were waiting for Bella and I to be distracted. This was their chance.

I pushed Bella behind me. Just as I did this, Tanya and Kate both shot themselves around me from either direction at the same time. Bella stepped back further, and Kate raced after her.

Tanya laughed at me, and then ran to her sister's side. They had Bella cornered, and they were confident that this was going to be a victory in their favor.

I fake to the right, then Tanya gets her from the left. We'll be done with Bella before Edward has a chance to realize what happened. Was Kate really that naive? Did she not take into account that I could hear her thoughts?

Using all of my strength and speed, I ran over to Bella. I forgot about Kate and slammed into Tanya like a brick wall. She was taken by surprise and fell over, leaving a gap for me to get to Bella.

We both looked in the direction of Kate. She was looking at her sister, so we did the same. Tanya looked up at me with an evil, sinister glare. I guess you're choosing to do this the hard way.

Bella looked to me and grabbed my arm so our eyes met. "Edward, take care of Tanya. I can handle Kate. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can find Nessie."

I wanted to agree with her, I wanted that more than anything. But it was just too dangerous. I was much too selfish to just leave Bella, loosing her would literally kill me, but it was my daughter she was talking about. I had to make a decision right then and there.

Bella was in more immediate danger, but she could take care of herself more efficiently than Renesmee.

"No, Bella, I'm in this with you. I'm not leaving you." I used the tone of voice that told Bella this was my decision and she couldn't do anything to change it.

She rolled her eyes at me. And even though this conversation had only taken a second, Tanya was getting closer and closer.

We stood side-by-side Tanya and Kate stood by us and stepped closer.

Kate's thoughts instantly crowded my mind. That child is going to die now. We've waited long enough. I'll get her away from Edward and torture her to death.

Instantly, I became furious. I had retained my calm façade this whole time, but that one thought from Kate made me want to throw her and Tanya through a wall.

As fast as I could, I flew over to Kate and - with all my strength - snapped her neck in half. This only took a fraction of a second, and I moved quickly back to Bella's side.

Tanya stared at us, furious. No, she was beyond furious. She was deadly.

I'm going to tear her apart limb from limb. Edward, I don't even care if you die with her. You killed my sister, that's unforgivable.

Just as I was about to jump out to Tanya and finish her off, she stopped me right in my tracks. She let out a terrible, agonizing scream from the pit of her soul. I'd never heard anything so terrifying in my entire existence. I even felt the need to cover my ears, as did Bella, but Tanya closed her mouth before we got the chance.

Tanya edged closer and closer to me, hissing. I growled louder after every step she took.

Tanya was still a good ten yards away. Bella tapped me on the shoulder. I looked to her, wanting to know what she could possibly need at a time like this. Just as I turned around, I felt as if a crowbar hit me in the chest. Before I knew it, my face was in the ground. It only took me a fraction of a second to get up, but I knew that would be enough time for Tanya to attack Bella.

I looked over to my wife. She was wrestling Tanya on the ground. Tanya had the experience, but Bella had the strength.

Edward, help me! She let me into her thoughts and yelled at me to help her. Edward, I can't keep her off me much longer. Her thoughts turned into pleas.

I slammed into Tanya and knocked her off Bella. She hissed even louder at me. Her hands - or more appropriately, talons - thrashed out at me. It was times like these that I was sincerely thankful for my convenient ability to read minds. Using my ability, I was able to dodge every blow Tanya threw at me.

Of course, Bella was scared stiff. I didn't really expect anything else, but I felt bad for letting her just stand there in terror.

"You'll pay for this! You will! Either way, Bella is going to die!" Kate hissed and snarled in frustration, hoping the tone of her voice would scare me off. Actually, it did the exact opposite. Hearing her pleas in her mind to be let free made me aware of how frightened she was. She knew she was done.

Without a warning or gesture - just a sly smile in her direction - I ripped Tanya's right arm off in one quick movement. She cried out in pure agony, but made no other move to harm Bella or myself.

"Bella?" I turned to my wife, positive that Tanya wouldn't try to take me by surprise. "Love, will you come help me?"

A look of pure terror crossed Bella's face. She kept her mind open to me so I could see what was wrong. No, Edward… she'll hurt me. I don't want to get any closer.

I chuckled once. "Now look who's being paranoid? I won't let her hurt you, baby, she's almost done with anyway."

"What do you even want me to do?" She questioned.

"Finish her. The quicker you do it, the faster we can get to Nessie."

"No, no, no. I can't. Edward-"

Why was she choosing now to be most difficult? "Bella, do it for Nessie. But hurry."

Bella sighed, defeated. With a frightened look in her eyes, she took hold of Tanya. She was much stronger than I, so I knew she would have absolutely no problem holding her down.

As soon as Bella had Tanya secured, she took a deep breath. But before she could finish Tanya off, Tanya starting yelling and thrashing out. She was making a last attempt to escape. Bella stared her down and the look that she gave Tanya was enough to make Tanya shut up.

There was no need for me to tell Bella what to do. We had gone over this a million times, just in case something of this nature happened. Who knew it would turn out to actually be useful?

"Wait! Bella, you don't want to do this!" Tanya yelled out.

Bella laughed darkly at Tanya. "And why not? You've decided to go after everyone I care about, and myself. There isn't a reason in this world for me not to rip open your throat right now."

Tanya hissed, but composed herself before replying. "You've seen The Volturi, and all those newborns. Do you really want to be like them-a killer?"

This took Bella by surprise. I was taken by surprise, as well. My hands balled up into fists beside me. Bella closed her eyes briefly, but when they opened again, they were as black as charcoal. Her voice was icy and terrifying. "I'm not like The Volturi, and I never will be. I am going to kill you because you tried to kill me, and you took part in taking my daughter from me. Edward and I will get our daughter back, and everything will go back to normal. But you, you won't be as lucky."

Tanya growled from the pit of her stomach.

"Burn in hell!" Tanya screamed.

There was no other sound from Tanya. Just the sound of metal being torn. Faster than I would have thought possible, Bella had Tanya's body separated from her head, and she was working to rip her body in pieces.

We put the pieces of Tanya's and Kate's bodies in a pile and lit it on fire with my lighter. The familiar purple smoke starting to appear from the fire, but Bella and I didn't wait to watch the smoke rise. We had more important issues.

Renesmee.

It had taken all of five minutes to kill Kate and Tanya. It was shorter than expected, which pleased me. What didn't please me was the fact that our daughter was in danger, but neither Bella or I had any idea what to do to save her.

"Edward, what are we going to do?" Bella panicked.

"It's alright, love, we'll go back to the house and get everyone. They will know what to do." It bothered me that only Alice and Jasper had gone after Renesmee. What if Garrett had some friends with him just in case something like this happened? If he was followed? Carlisle should have sent the entire family after Nessie.

The closer we got to the house, they faster we ran. Bella and I were both too excited and anxious to go after our daughter. We got home in even less time than it took us to get to our makeshift meadow.

I spotted Carlisle standing outside the house first, followed by Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett.

"Carlisle, which way did they go? Where are Alice and Jasper?" I spoke quickly, wanting to get to Renesmee soon.

Bella's grip tightened on my hand. This new fear was even more terrifying than the one we had just faced. Just the thought of losing Renesmee made me want to crawl under a rock and let misery take me over. It reminded me of my darkest days after I had left Bella. Both of these times were caused by my decisions. My irrational, reckless decisions.

"They went South. We'll go with you. Their scent is very easy to follow, so I'm almost positive we can find then in a matter of minutes." Carlisle spoke just as fast as I did.

I was faster than everyone in my family. Faster than Bella by far. I wanted more than anything to run by myself and find my baby, but was it worth leaving Bella? It didn't seem right to leave her out of this.

Bella's thoughts seemed to be perfectly in line with mine today. "It's okay, Edward. Go after Renesmee. We'll be right behind you. Do whatever you can to make her safe."

My wife's face looked so pure, so confident and sure. There was no way I could fight her now. I gave her a quick, passionate kiss, and then we all ran into the forest.

It didn't take me long to get ahead of my family. I was breaking all of my running records today. I was running faster than I had ever run before. I was sure of it.

When it was only me and the trees, there wasn't much to think about. Only the terrible possibility that it could be too late to save my baby girl. That crazy thought brought on thoughts that made me not even want to live. Did I really choose my daughter over my wife? What was wrong with me? Was I really so selfish to choose to stick with the reason for my existence?

As I ran and ran, the trail I was following became stronger and stronger. The smells consisted of Alice, Jasper, Renesmee, and Garrett. It was a relief to know that only Garrett had my Nessie right now.

Less than five seconds later, I could see Garrett, my daughter, and my siblings. Garrett looked fearless, almost invincible. He was going to be beside himself when he found out that his newly acquired mate and sister were gone forever. In his mind, there was no possible way that they could fail. His simple minded thoughts brought me back to Victoria. She'd had so much faith in her James that failing never even occurred to her.

Alice turned her head slightly to look at us, as did Jasper. Alice smiled at me and winked, and shared the outcome of the event. We would get Renesmee and no one would get hurt.

A second later, Bella appeared at my side. She grabbed my hand tightly with hers and looked at me with intense eyes.

Get our daughter back, Edward…

Of course, I already knew that Bella would stop at nothing and wanted me to stop at nothing to get our daughter, but still, it was nice to be reminded.

I took a few intentional steps toward Garret. He seemed to notice, but didn't care enough to react in any way. He saw my family as a nuisance, nothing Tanya and Kate can't handle.

"Garret, but Renesmee down. Now." I growled through my clenched teeth.

Somehow, Garrett managed to get a smile out. "I'm sorry, Edward. I just can't do that."

"And why not?" I continued to growl.

That same smile was still plastered on his face. "I'm under direct orders from Tanya and Kate."

I chuckled twice, and Bella smiled with me. Garrett looked to us with confused eyes. "Garrett, give it up. Tanya and Kate are gone, and they're not coming back. Now, unless you would like to end up like them, I suggest you put my daughter down."

In Garrett's arms, Renesmee laughed at my voice. The sound was like a symphony, but better. There weren't words to describe it. Behind me, Alice mimicked the sound and laughed with her.

All at once, a wave of calm washed over me. I knew Jasper was trying his best to calm Garrett-and it definitely worked. I was so thankful for Jasper, and his need to always help me whenever I needed it.

Slowly, Garret lowered our daughter closer and closer to the ground.

* * *


	11. The End

***tears* Last chapter... hope I didn't disappoint anyone. Personally, I like the ending, but that's your decision. I will have a new story up soon. Yes, it is Twilight. So don't worry! I hope EVERYONE enjoys! (:**

Before Garret let Renesmee go completely, he stopped and looked me directly in the eye. "Are you telling the truth? Are Tanya and- Kate really dead?" _Please, please be lying…_ His voice broke when he spoke the name of the one he loved. He cared more than he led on.

I gave him the hardest, coldest stare I could manage without doing anything that would make him want to put Nessie in any more danger. "Yes." Was all I could manage without thrashing out toward him and ripping his throat out.

"Edward," he looked to my left, "Bella. You have to believe me. I only did this because Kate convinced me it was the right thing to do. I didn't wish any harm."

Neither of us answered. Instead, I looked into his mind and, strangely enough, Garret was telling the truth. He really did mean all those things he said.

This time, it was Bella who spoke up. I expected her voice to show at least some form of anger or frustration, but she seemed clam as ever. Bella had a better poker face than me.

"We believe you, Garret. Just put our Renesmee down and you won't have to die. We won't follow you, you'll be free to go back home or wherever you want to. Just put Renesmee down."

To my right, I saw Alice had a smug smile plastered on her face. I didn't even have to tune into her thoughts to know that we had won and no one would be hurt. This was a surprise to me, I had truly thought that it would come to a fight between Garret and I.

With one quick glance, Garret placed Nessie softly on the grass. He stood up straight and looked to me. "There. I didn't hurt her. I will be on my way now." His arrogance at a time like this was getting on my nerves.

Garret looked to Jasper and I, and we both nodded. It also annoyed me how Garret didn't seem to look to Bella or Alice for instruction or approval. He only took the men seriously.

No one said a word. The only sound came from the forest; all the little creatures wandering around, the leaves rustling in the wind. Garret left so quietly, I could have closed my eyes and barely noticed him leaving. My hearing was quite impressive, so it was really something when someone was too quiet for me to hear.

A fraction of a second after Garret disappeared, we all rushed to Renesmee. I let Bella get to her first and pick her up. There was no mistaking the relief in Bella's eyes, which confirmed my theory about her improved poker face.

"Mom! Dad!" Renesmee called to us, obviously very happy to see her overwhelmed parents.

"We're here, baby. We're here," Bella and I reassured her. How many times could a child go through so many traumatic incidents and still be so happy and cheerful? Our luck had to go out sometime.

I chuckled, wondering when we had ever actually been lucky.

While I let Bella and Renesmee have their moment, Jasper turned to me. "Edward, you did well. Despite the condition, you protected Bella and Renesmee together. I would have never had the courage to leave Nessie, but you did. And because of that, they are both alive."

I stared at my brother in shock. "What do you mean '_courage_"? I acted under pure selfishness. Renesmee could have been killed! And it would have been all my fault!" I was beginning to feel even more terrible as the adrenaline wore off and reality hit me.

Jasper's smile turned into disapproval. "What do you mean? No one was hurt."

"But Renesmee could have been hurt! I left her and stayed with Bella because I know I can't live without Bella. But look at Nessie! She's much more fragile than Bella! What was I thinking?" I started criticizing myself out loud.

"No, Edward. Bella would have been killed if you left her with Tanya. And if she would have left to look for Renesmee, she would have gotten killed when she decided to meet up with Garret. You know how selfless she is. Now stop tearing yourself apart and enjoy the fact that everything is over now. We're all safe."

Despite my previous thoughts, I had to agree with Jasper. What he was saying made sense. And, now that I thought of it, if I had chosen a different path, one of my loves would have been taken away from me.

At that moment, Bella's warm body pressed against mine. With Renesmee in her hands, she hugged me as tight as she could and pressed her lips against mine.

"Edward, when is all of this going to stop? Why can't it just be us - only us?"

I thought over that for a second. There didn't seem to be any logical answer other than we were just marked for disaster.

"Love, I wish I had an answer. But you know I will always keep you and Renesmee safe. Nothing will ever happen to you."

She smiled her beautiful smile. "It's not me I'm worried about."

Of course. "Hm… Why doesn't that surprise me?" I teased.

A second or two of silence passed. Bella decided to break it. "Actually, there's something that has been bothering me."

"What is it, love?"

She looked at me and her expression was puzzling. It looked like she was embarrassed, but what did Bella have to be embarrassed about?

"Well… you just always seem so sure of yourself, and so confident. Are you really always so confident? Was there ever a second where you thought we would lose?" Her question caught me off guard. I thought she would ask something more along the lines of, 'Why in the _hell_ did you choose me over Renesmee when she could have been killed?'

By now, we were walking back toward the house. Alice and Jasper were a few hundred yards behind us, and I knew they would do their best not to listen in.

"No. No, I'm not. I mean, there was no doubt in m mind that _you_ would get out safely, but you would be surprised to know how far I would do to protect you. Well, actually, you probably wouldn't be too surprised. But I was considering the alternatives if, for some reason, Tanya or Kate came too close to you."

Bella was quiet. Taking in all of the information, probably. Renesmee was in her arms, sleeping like a rock. All the attention and events over the past few days had definitely worn her out more than we had anticipated.

Instead of answering me out loud, she let me in her mind for a few precious seconds. _Edward, there are not words on this earth that can describe what I am feeling right now. You are my life, my world-my everything. Why are you so good to me?_

I smiled down to my wife. Before I answered her, I leaned down and kissed her as passionately as was possible in a few brief seconds. The kiss was sweet and romantic, exactly as I'd hoped.

"It's good to hear that. And I think you have it backwards-_you_ are too good to _me_." I waited for a few seconds. "But now that you have told me that, I need to tell you something."

She smiled at me again. God, could I ever get used to her beauty? Probably not.

"What?"

"You probably won't take this the same way I do-you being Bella, but I'll try to explain this to you.

"When Tanya and Kate were getting closer to us, and you let me listen to your thoughts and told me you were scared, that moment was a mix of fury and pure happiness."

Bella looked shock. _What? How could you have been _happy_?_

"You have to look at it from my perspective, love. You're always so self-righteous and independent and stubborn. You know how good it was to hear you actually_ need_ me? For you to finally realize the danger and fear for your own life?"

I knew I wasn't describing it the way I needed to for Bella to understand, but I just needed to get that out so someone heard me. Just saying it out loud felt good.

"I guess that makes sense… in a way," she smiled, "But I truly could not have gotten happiness out of your expression. It looked like you were about to smash them into a brick wall."

I hadn't thought Bella had been paying so much attention to my facial expressions. If I had known that, I would have tried to control myself a little bit better.

"You aren't very far off," I teased my wife and hugged her closer to me. It was so good to have her and my daughter safe in my arms. To know that they were both safe and out of danger was just an all around good feeling.

We talked for a little while longer, but then the impatience was eating at me so we took off running. It only took us a minute or so to get back to Carlisle and Esme because we had walked so far.

"Oh, Edward! Bella! Renesmee! I'm so happy you three are safe!" Esme was the first to greet us on the back porch of the house. Her and Carlisle, along with Emmett and Rose, were waiting for us there.

We hugged her and assured her everything was taken care of and no one needed to worry. But then again, how could you worry when Alice was there to let you know when something would happen?

Even though it pained her, Bella went off to talk with Rose and Esme, while I held Nessie and walked with Carlisle and Emmett. Emmett was dying to hear all the details of the fight. He was a little disappointed at how little violence there had been. It was mostly talking.

"Edward, son, you never cease to amaze me. You kept both your daughter and Bella safe. It takes a real man to calm himself and think clearly while such important things to him are at risk." I'd heard his words before form Jasper, but they took on a different meaning from Carlisle, and I appreciated his compliment.

"Thank you, Carlisle. That means a lot."

A few minutes later, Renesmee woke up. Her cheeks were a rose pink, and her teeth gleamed in the light.

"Jake?" Nessie asked.

I was so surprised to hear Jacob's name that I didn't register that he should have been with us until a second later.

"Bella, where is Jacob?" I asked my wife, hoping she would have some type of answer.

Bella looked at me, obviously confused. _I don't know, Edward. The last time I saw him was in the meadow just before Tanya and Kate went after us._

It was too early to get worried. Jacob was grown and knew how to take care of himself. There wasn't much out there that could hurt a werewolf. Except a vampire.

Bella and I were at the step of the front door, when a loud noise came from the back door. Instinct had me crouched in front of Bella in a fraction of a second. When I was ready for the fight, I looked into the mind of my intruder.

_Whoa! Calm down, Edward. It's just me._

I instantly recoiled and relaxed. Bella looked at me with a shocked expression, wondering what had made me get out of my defensive position so quickly.

I was going to tell her everything was all right and it was just Jacob, but I didn't need to. Jacob walked into the front room before anyone could speak.

"Jake!" Renesmee and Bella rejoiced together.

He ran to them and hugged them both together. "How are my best girls?" He cooed and kissed them both on the forehead..

Bella couldn't stop smiling. I would have been jealous if it was anyone else she was hugging, but this was Jacob. And all he wanted was for Bella and Renesmee to be happy and safe. Just like me.

"Jake, I'm so glad you're okay! I was so worried about you!"

"What's there to be worried about, Bells?" he chuckled.

She punched him in the arm lightly. "You know what I mean. You could have run into Garret in the forest!"

Jacob laughed his booming laugh. "Bells, even if I would have run into him, the fight would be more than easy. I would have Garret killed in a second."

Having Jacob talk about killing like that had always bothered Bella, and she flinched at his words. He could sense how his words had upset her, as well.

"Not that it would have come to that. Anyway, the important thing is that neither of you got hurt," he looked to me, "Edward, how did you manage? I have to admit, I was pretty impressed."

What was with everyone and being so _impressed_ and _proud_? All I had done was put my daughter in danger and then fixed my mistake. What was there to be impressed with?

I decided to take the easier route and simply thank Jacob. If I got the chance, I would explain everything to him later.

"I just went with my instincts, you know. And thank you. Your compliment means a lot."

Bella smiled at me and moved from Jacob's side to mine. I enjoyed that much better.

"Well, either way, we are all safe. All we have to worry about now is each other," Bella whispered the last part in my ear, even though it was a wasted attempt. I saw Jacob flinch in the corner of my eye. I wondered briefly why he was still so attached to Bella when he had Renesmee. Why did he still get so defensive and protective? I decided it was because he would never forgive me for leaving her, and I couldn't argue with that logic.

Subtly, we all moved outside in the back yard. Renesmee was playing with Alice and Jacob in the river a hundred or so yards away. Rose, Esme, and Carlisle lounged by the trees, discussing the events that had passed recently. To my right, Emmett and Jasper were arm wrestling. Those matches were always the most interesting.

And, right beside me, was Bella. As beautiful and amazing as ever, she sat in the sun with her eyes closed, enjoying the calm. It seemed my existence was laid out before me right then, and I had to admit, I loved it.

My daughter was happy with my family and her wolf. She was safe, and that was all that mattered. My family was still happily together, and they happily accepted the new members of our family. It seemed silly to think of how I used to despise Jacob. Because now, I thought of him as my brother.

But more importantly than any of that, I had the core of my existence with me. It was strange to think of how our paths had crossed. I had come so incredibly close to ending her life that first day of school. It was hard for me to think back to that insane day back in Forks. Everything had been so different; there was no reason for me to be living, I didn't love anyone or anything, I was alone.

Taking all of that into consideration, if I could go back in time and fix what I had done, I wouldn't. I loved everything the way it was. The happy smile on my daughter's face, the content look all my family members wore.

And the silent heart of my soul mate.

* * *

**The end.**

* * *


End file.
